Fifty Shades of Destiny
by Jujukeck
Summary: Ana and Christian were always destined to be together. So, what happens if Ana doesn't have the interview with Christian? Will things go the same way? This is my first attempt at writing anything but I've had this story floating around in my head. All characters are property of EL James.
1. Chapter 1: The Graduation

Chapter 1: The Graduation

CPOV

I can't believe I agreed to this. I didn't even graduate from college and here I am conferring degrees at the University of Washington. My speech is done - that was the easy part. Now I have to stand here for God knows how long and pass out empty folders that represent 4 years of work to hundreds of students. I'll make a note to remind myself to never do this again. Elliot's girlfriend, Kate, is the valedictorian. It was a favor to my brother that I allowed her to interview me for her last issue as editor of the student newspaper. It was relatively harmless but she asked such routine questions. Well, except that she had the nerve to ask me if I am gay. If she wasn't sleeping with my brother I would have thrown her ass out of my office. Yeah, she's a good match for my brother.

Finally, we're at the S's - this should be over soon then I can get out of here. I look and see her. This captivating and gorgeous girl. No, woman. Flowing chestnut hair framed her delicate face of ivory skin. There isn't a blemish on her and her eyes, I have never seen such blue eyes. She looks at me and I reach for her hand. I grasp it in mine and feel something like a jolt of electricity. Her eyes lock with mine and slowly a pink blush creeps up her cheeks. "Congratulations on your achievement." I need to think of something else to say so I can keep holding her hand. Shit. I can't. It's like I am getting lost in her eyes. She gives me a shy smile and says, "thank you." Then that's it. She's gone off the stage. I didn't even catch her name! Well, it's just as good. I can't have a little coed as a sub. That won't work.

After the ceremony I head out to the reception area and find my brother Elliot. He standing off to the side watching his latest girlfriend with a dumb-ass smile on his face. I swear his dick gets him in more trouble than possible.

"Hey bro. Nice speech."

"Hello, Elliot."

"Dude, you are my brother, not some stranger. Oh, and thanks for doing that interview for Kate. I know you don't like to give interviews. But it did get me one hell of a blow job."

"Nice Elliot." Then I see her. My brown-haired, blue-eyed goddess with my brother's girlfriend. "Who's that with Kate? The girl."

"That's Kate's best friend and roommate Ana."

"Ana, huh." But then I see some blond frat boy pick up my girl and twirl her around. Damn, she has a boyfriend. Of course she would. She's stunning. "Who's that guy with her? Is that her boyfriend?"

Elliot laughs. "Dude, that's Kate's brother, Ethan. You'd know that if you actually socialized."

"Whatever." I have to hide my smile but for some reason I am thrilled she doesn't have a boyfriend. I shouldn't give a rat's ass. She's not sub material. But I can't help feeling like I want to be with her. I know the types of girls that my brother dates. That's definitely not my style. I'm watching her while my brother and I sip this piss they are trying to call wine.

"Hey baby! I'm so glad you could make it." Kate Kavanaugh a tenacious blond that knows she's good looking and knows how to use it. And she's pussy-whipped my brother. This is actually kind of funny.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China!"

Did my brother just say that? Really? "All the tea in China?" Now I have to laugh.

"Hello, Christian. That was a great speech."

"Hello, Kate. Same to you and congratulations." I look back to Ana and now another dude is groping her. What the fuck?! "Whose that guy?" I am pointing at the big monkey pawing my girl and it makes me angry. _My girl?_ Did I just think that? It must be this cheap ass wine.

"That's Jose. Ana's best friend from home." Kate nonchalantly explains.

"Oh, right."

"He's gay you know." Kate is smirking at me. At me! I have to shut this down.

"Well, Miss Kavanagh, you should know as well as anyone that I am not gay and therefore have no interest in that fact." Just then I see her walking toward us. My heartbeat quickens and my cock stirs to life. Traitor.

"Kate, we're going to get going. Jose and my dad will need to get on the road. I'll see you at home. Hi Elliot! You're looking good."

"Hey, Pipsqueak. You clean up good too. I'll see you tomorrow for the party, right?" Elliot is laughing. I guess I have missed a lot in the last 6 months.

"Ana, wait up. I want to say goodbye to Ray and Jose. Baby, I'll be right back."

Kate and Ana are walking away. God, she has a nice ass. She must work out. I can imagine her bent over the table and me fucking that sweet ass until she screams.

Elliot is snapping his fingers in my face. "Earth to Christian. Jesus, you would think you've never seen a girl."

"Don't laugh at me fucker. Isn't Kate a little young for you? She's what? Ten years younger than you?"

"Well, Ana is too young for you. And, she wouldn't fall for your 'I'm the big mean CEO' shit."

"Asshole. I'm 2 years younger than you."

"Yeah, but where I act like I am 21 you act like you're 61." God, sometimes he is so annoying. I need to go and get this girl out of my mind. Maybe I do need a new sub. But it's just gotten so boring.

"What's this about a party tomorrow?"

"What? Are you saying THE Christian Grey is actually interested in hanging out with your lowly brother?"

"So what if I am?"

"OK. Well, I'm throwing a birthday party at my place for Kate. If you want to come, I'll get some good scotch for you."

"Yeah, I think maybe I'll stop by. I'll see you around 9." That gives me 27 hours to figure out how to get this girl to be my sub. I need to go for a run to clear my head and think.


	2. Chapter 2: Kate's Birthday

Chapter 2: Kate's Birthday

APOV

"So, Ana, are you sure you're ok if I stay at Elliot's tonight?" Kate sounds like a giddy school girl. She's never been this 'into' a guy before.

"Of course. I'm sure Jose can take me home." Jose, my best friend since the 5th grade. When my mom left it was like Jose just adopted me. His mom was like the mother I didn't have. She often made dinner for Ray and I and she's the one who taught me how to cook. If it weren't for Mrs. Rodriguez I think my dad and I would have starved. Jose was always different even when we were kids. When he came out to his parents in high school they greeted him with open arms. I've always admired the love they have in that family; and to tell you the truth, I've always been a little jealous too. With my mom gone it doesn't feel like a normal family. Don't get me wrong, I love Ray with all my heart. I mean, he raised another man's child. But it would have been nice to have a mom to talk to about girl things.

"Ana, are you wearing that?" Kate is the sight of perfection. She's got beautiful blonde hair, a great, curvy body, and it seems like she always has a gorgeous tan which is not normal in Washington.

"What? I'm wearing what I always do. There's nothing wrong with jeans and a t-shirt."

"No, there isn't _if_ you're going to the mall or something. This is a party! There will be guys there. Cute guys. Elliot thinks his brother Christian is into you. He said his brother never hangs out with him and he was suddenly interested in coming to the party after he met you yesterday."

Huge ass eye roll. "Kate, you are delirious. I'm sure that's not the case. Plus, he's not my type."

"Not you're type?! He's hot, like melt your panties hot. He's everyone's type." Kate looks at me incredulously as if I just told her that I have two heads or something.

"Kate, first of all, while I admit he's hot, he's way out of my league. And, we have nothing in common. He's super rich and successful; and, well, I'm just me. I'm just little Ana Steele from Montesano who works part-time at a hardware store and has to depend on the charity of her best friend so she can share her apartment practically rent-free."

Kate's lips form a thin line and I can see that glimmer in her eye that she only gets when she's angry. Oh, shit. I've pissed her off on her birthday. "First of all…little Ana Steele from Montesano…" Yup. I definitely pissed her off. "…how many times do I need to tell you that you are gorgeous? Guys fall over for you all the time. You're hot. And, you're even hotter because for some dumb reason you have no idea. And, second, you don't rely on the _charity_ of your best friend. She happens to have a father who feels guilty for not being a good dad so he bought her an apartment. That's not charity. Plus, you're the one who takes care of me. I'd be lost without you. You cook for me. You take care of me when I'm sick and you listen to me blubber when I fall for some dick head and get my heart broken." Kate's eyes start to well with tears. Great. I made her cry on her birthday. Smooth move, Ana.

"Katie bear… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, especially on your birthday." Now I feel like a Class A jerk.

Kate points her finger at me. "Listen here, Steele. You are going to forget about this self-loathing thing you've got going on and you are going to have fun at my party tonight. Capish?"

"Capish. Kate, I'm sor…"

"Nah uh… no apologies. You can make it up to me by getting drunk and hooking up with some hottie tonight. Consider it your birthday present to me." Kate giggles. She knows she'd have a better chance of me giving her a Tiffany necklace as a present. "Now, how to l look?"

"How did you put it? Panty melting hot." Kate just smiles and me and winks. She does look hot. She's wearing a tiny, tight black mini-dress and sky-high heels. On anyone else it would look slutty.

"Good that's the look I was going for." At that Kate turns and walks out of the room.

CPOV

I've already been on two runs today and had a work out with Bastille. I can't get rid of this nervous energy I have. I don't get nervous. I have negotiated the most hostile of take-overs and not even break a sweat. I can't believe I'm nervous over a girl. I haven't gotten nervous over a girl, since, well, ever. I was nervous when I first started my relationship with Elena. But that seems different. I've changed clothes three times and have messed with my hair more today than I have in the past year.

We have to go. I don't want to be late. I get to see… _her. Ana Steele._ I had Welch run a background check on her. She was raised by her step father. And it looks like her mom has been married a few times. She's an English lit major who came on an academic scholarship and graduated with a 4.0 GPA. She must be pretty smart. There is no record of a boyfriend or anything. She must keep a low profile. That's good, I don't want her sleeping around. "Taylor!"

"Yes, Sir." I jump. How does he just sneak up on me like that?

"Shit. You scared the shit out of me." Taylor uncharacteristically smirks at me. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Let's get going."

Taylor and I ride the elevator down to the garage in comfortable silence. He's worked for me for almost five years now. He's seen my fucked-up life and I think he would still take a bullet for me. That IS his job though, and I pay him pretty well.

"Taylor, I'll text you when I am ready to leave the party. Let Gail know there may be breakfast for two in the morning." We arrive at exactly 9. I don't do late.

"Yes, Sir."

I get to the door to Elliot's condo and I can hear the loud dance music. Maybe this is a mistake. This is for every intent and purpose a college party. Maybe I should just go. I'm being stupid. I can't make a college coed a sub anyway. And I'm sure as Hell that Little Miss English Literature major isn't interested in the BDSM scene. I go to turn away but it's too late. Elliot opens the door and sees me.

"What's the matter, bro? Party already too much fun for you?" Elliot just laughs at me. I swear, if he wasn't my brother I'd punch him.

"Please. There's no way your party can be too much fun, dick face." My brother is a good guy. I know my parents are proud of him, unlike me. He's the opposite of me. The Yin to my Yang. He's good and a good person. He cares about people and lives life to the fullest. Sometimes too much, but that's just my opinion.

"Good because _Ana_ is here. And she is looking good." Did I mention he's also an asshole? I should smack that smirk right off his face. Even if he is right.

I try to go for nonchalant. "Ana? Who's Ana?" He's not buying it. He gives me that shit-eating grin he gets.

"Whatever, dude. We can play your game if you want. Are you going to stand out here all night?" Elliot holds the door open for me to walk in. There are so many people here. And it already reeks of alcohol and cheap cologne. But I look across the room and see… her. God, I forgot how beautiful she is. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt and talking to that Jose guy. She should be wearing silk so there's nothing rough against that beautiful alabaster skin. I think I'm staring. I should look away. Just then she looks at me and our eyes lock. I think I see her take in a breath. Maybe she feels the same way. Maybe I can somehow make this work. Who knows, just because she keeps a low dating profile doesn't mean she wouldn't be open to being my sub. I mean, isn't that what college is about? Experimenting sexually?

"Hi Christian!" Kate giggles. She's obviously drunk and hanging all over my brother. If she doesn't slow down the only action he'll see tonight is holding her hair while she pukes. "You remember Ana." Kate is snickering and tries to slyly wink at Elliot.

"Of course. Hello, Anastasia. You look well." That sounded normal, right? I didn't give anything away. I shake her hand and the feeling is there again. I just want to fuck her right here. She must feel it too. The way she is looking at me - her eyes are boring into my sole. . . She's biting her lip. How did I not notice her lips before? Shit, I'm getting a massive hard on.

"Um, hi. It's Ana by the way. No one calls me Anastasia except for when I am in trouble." Ana looks unsure of herself. She shrinks a little when she talks to me. Maybe she would make a good submissive.

APOV

Oh my God. He is gorgeous. He took my breath away just by looking at me. I want him to kiss me and I've never felt this way about a guy before. But, I can't. I don't want to get hurt again. Matt broke my heart and I'm still not over it. Plus, I'm not his type. What would a rich, beautiful, successful CEO want with me? Did I mention beautiful? I have to break this spell. "Kate, I'm going to get some water. Do you want some?"

"I've got all that I want and need right here!" She hiccups and then grabs Elliot's package. I can't believe she just did that.

"Annie, honey. What is taking you so long? You owe me a dance, you hot mamacita!" Ah, Jose to my rescue. Thank God.

"OK, let's go." I grab Jose's hand but he doesn't move. He's staring at Christian. He is practically drooling. This is not going to be good. But maybe he is gay. Kate said he told her in the interview he wasn't gay and seemed pissed but Elliot said that Christian's never had a girlfriend. Maybe he's still in the closet.

"Well, hello handsome. Pleased to meet you. My rude best friend Annie has failed to introduce us." Christian looks at Jose strangely then he looks over to me and smiles.

"Oh, um, Jose, this is Elliot's brother Christian. So, that dance?" I must be beet red. I can feel my blush. They shake hands but they are both looking at me. "Are we going to dance or stand around here all night?"

I lead Jose away by his arm. He's still looking back at Christian. "By Christian! The pleasure was all mine!" Huge ass eye roll _again_. I think I need new friends.

"Annie! I think he likes you!" Jose almost looks giddy. I have to shut this down now before he embarrasses me like he did at Senior Prom.

"Jose, I think you're more his type." I try to say as indifferently as possible.

"Oh, no, baby. He is not gay. I can tell you that. And he was staring at you like you were a steak and he hasn't eaten in months!" Nothing EVER gets past Jose.

"Jose, you're wrong and I'm tired of talking about Mr. Moneybags. Let's just have fun." Jose rolls his eyes at me.

"Annie, Matt was months ago. You need to get over that scumbag. He didn't deserve you. And the perfect distraction is standing across the room."

"Jose, I don't need a distraction. What I need is a fun night with my best friends." Jose looks at me sweetly. He's the only person that understands me.

"OK, Annie. Have it your way." Jose and I are having fun. We're laughing and dancing and having a great time. I've really missed having him around. I'm glad Kate and I moved to Seattle. Now I'll have my two best friends close by.

Throughout the night Jose plies me with drink after drink telling me to loosen up and have some fun. I need a break. I'm beat. "Jose. I really need some water. I'll be right back." He doesn't answer me and just waves. I get to Elliot's fridge for a bottle of water and I can feel him before I even hear him. It's that electricity.

"Are you having a good time, Ana?" Christian is looking at me. Right into my eyes. Jesus, his eyes are gorgeous.

"Um, yeah. You?" Play it cool, Ana. You're not interested. You aren't going to get your heart broken again, especially by some billionaire play boy. _It's only looks. It's only looks_. I'll just make that my mantra until I believe it.

Christian gives me this smile that I think, in fact, melts my panties. Oh. My. God. Even his teeth are perfect. It's only looks. _It's only looks…_ Steele. Snap out of it. He can have any woman he wants and you have nothing in common. He's the type of guy that will sleep with a girl and then never call her again.

"I am, Anastasia." Christian's voice is low and husky. I try to swallow but there is a lump in my throat. He won't stop looking at me. I am standing here with the refrigerator door open and I swear I have a fever. Maybe I'm coming down with something.

"It's Ana. Just, Ana." He smiles at me again. Ok. I need to get out of this. I am not a throw away girl. I have to find Jose. I look over Christian's shoulder and scan the room for Jose. Shit. That little mother fucker. He's making out with someone. Christian's eyes follow my gaze over to Jose.

"Looks like your friend is having a good time too." His stare is intense. I feel like I am shaking. I need to get out of here. Oh, good. Here comes Jose to save me. Thank you!

"Annie! I met someone! Isn't he cute?"

"Um, yeah, Jose. Listen, I'm ready to go home. Can you drop me off at my apartment? I'm not feeling well." That may be a little fib but I know Jose wouldn't leave me sick at a party. Plus, I'm not feeling normal per se.

Jose looks down and looks a little guilty. "Annie. That's why I came over. He wants me to go to his place and I REALLY like him. Do you mind getting a ride from someone else? Please?" Shit. He knows I won't say no to him. He broke up with Derrick a few months ago and he has been lonely. I can't be a jerk to him.

"Um, yeah. That's cool. I'll find a way home." I smile up at him. Seriously, I don't know how I am going to get home. I doubt I can get a cab at this hour.

"Are you in the city? I can take you home. I was just about to leave anyway." Christian shrugs at me. This is not going well. I need to remind myself to kill Jose tomorrow.

"Yes, she is! That's perfect!" Jose quickly blurts out. He's looking between the two of us. Oh, I am definitely going to kill him. "Now that's solved. See you later baby doll! And don't stay up too late!"

It's just a ride, right? It's nothing more. I'm just going to go into a car with this gorgeous man so he can take me to my apartment where no one is.

"Well, Ana. Are you ready to go?" Christian takes his phone out as he asks me. This is probably his move to get into girls' beds. Who am I kidding? I'm sure he has a long line of willing victims.

"Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink yourself? It wouldn't be safe for you to get behind the wheel." Ah, saved by the law.

"Anastasia, my driver is waiting outside as we speak. There are no worries about your or my safety." He says to me softly with a small smile. He looks sincere. _What's my mantra?_

"Oh, um, cool." I am such an idiot! _Cool? Cool?_ What am I a 15 year old?!

Christian opens the door to a beautiful black Audi SUV. He makes sure I have my seat belt on before he climbs in himself. Oh, I see. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. He'll be all nice to me until he leaves in the morning without so much as a note. I know his type.

"Taylor, take us to Miss Steele's apartment." Christian barks an order at the driver. Does he treat everyone like this?

Taylor looks in the rear view mirror at Christian and pauses for a moment like he's trying to think of what to say. "Sir, uh, I need Miss Steele's address." Christian looks up in the mirror at Taylor and smirks.

"Oh, right. Anastasia, can you give Taylor your address?" That was strange. Something about the exchange between Christian and his driver was off. So, not only is he a gorgeous man-whore he's also a weirdo.

As we are pulling up to my apartment building, Christian takes my hand. There it is. That electricity. It's probably just hormones or pheromones or something.

"Ana. Would you like to go out for coffee or something tomorrow?" He looks nervous. It's as if he's never asked a girl out for coffee. He's probably never had to.

I need to get out of here and fast. I jump out of the car as fast as I can. "No thanks! I don't like coffee. Thanks for the ride!" And, I slam the door shut and run up the steps to my apartment.

Smooth, Steele. Really smooth.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Submissive

Chapter 3: The New Submissive

 **CPOV**

It's been a week since the party with Ana. I don't know what happened but she couldn't get far enough away from me. It's all for the best I guess. Except, I can't get her out of my mind. I don't know what's wrong - I don't even know her. Maybe a new sub will help take my mind off her.

"Christian, how good to hear from you. I was starting to think you stopped loving me." Ugh, I hate being indebted to her. But I can't exactly go trolling around the clubs for someone.

"No chance of that, Elena. Look, I don't have time for chit chat. Can you get me a new sub? Today." I feel like my insides are twisting - normally I'm excited at the prospect of a new sub. I'm probably just having an off day.

"Of course, darling. I have the perfect girl. I can have her to your office in two hours."

"Fine. I'll have Taylor meet her in the lobby. Make sure she's signs an NDA." Without waiting for her response I hang up. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like this isn't right or something. Of course, there isn't anything _right_ with me. So, why would this be any different?

Two hours later I'm sitting in one of the conference rooms on the first floor. It's small and not like my conference room by my office or even the ones on my floor but I am not going to risk anyone seeing her.

Taylor brings her in. She's my type - long brown hair and a slim build. She's already looking down meekly as a perfect submissive would. "Have a seat. What's your name?"

She looks up at me with ordinary brown eyes. "Jasmine, Sir." She's pretty enough I guess. But there's nothing extraordinary about her. Her eyes are so plain and her hair doesn't have the shimmer in it like Ana's. It's like she is expressionless.

"Jasmine. I have your dossier here. It looks like you are a well-established sub and you come with great references." I just stare at the report that Elena emailed me. I don't really want to look at her.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Jasmine looks up at me when she is finished speaking to catch a quick glance at me and quickly looks back down.

"Jasmine. Tell me. What are your soft and hard limits?" I don't really feel excited about her. She's just plain but maybe there's something new I can do with her that will help me get out of this funk.

"Sir. I don't have any. Sir can do to me whatever he wishes." Something in my gut twists even more. I'm starting to feel sick. Normally, no limits would make me ecstatic. But I just want her out of here.

I can start to feel the bile rise in my throat. I can't do this. "Listen, Jasmine. I'm sure you're a nice girl and all but this won't work. I'm… I'm sorry." I look to Taylor and he steps forward to escort her out.

Jasmine looks up at me and looks like she is going to panic. "Sir. If I may speak freely. It is my desire to please Sir. I will do whatever makes him happy. If it pleases him, we can even do a practice session with no limits." She looks up at me with her characterless eyes and a hint of a smile at the corners of her thin-lipped mouth.

Under normal circumstances no limits would excite the hell out of me and I'd have a raging hard on at the thought of it and take her right here. But I can't do it. She's not right for me. She's not what I want. She's not Ana.

I can't stand to look at her for one more second. "GET OUT NOW!" Taylor looks to be in shock. I've never done this in an interview before. "Taylor, escort her to her vehicle now." Taylor just nods and takes her by her arm. He looks shocked but I know he won't ask questions.

When they leave the room I take out my cell phone and quickly hit my speed dial. "Flynn, I need to see you right away. I can be there in 15 minutes." I hang up the phone and make a beeline to the SUV without even letting Andrea know I am leaving. Taylor is behind me on my heels.

"Taylor. Take me to Flynn's." I can't get there quick enough. Something is wrong. Something is happening to me.

Taylor just looks at me in the rear view mirror and actually looks worried. I must look on the outside like I am feeling on the inside. "Yes, Sir."

"So, Christian. What's the reason for this urgent session?" Flynn looks up at me over his glasses. He's always such a smug bastard.

"I don't know. I had a meeting for a new sub and I had to get her out of my face. I couldn't stand the idea of her. She's pretty and all and on paper she's perfect but I can't do it." The words are pouring out of me and I can feel the panic settling in once more as I recall what happened.

"Whoa. Whoa, Christian slow down. Let's start from the beginning. So, you had a meeting with a potential new sub, correct?" Flynn is poised and ready to take notes. He's really pissing me off.

"Yes."

"And that's normal procedure for you, is it not?" What the fuck is he writing?!

"Yes. You know that." I say through clenched teeth. I can feel the anger radiating through my body starting from my toes and working it's way up. Why is he asking these questions? He knows the answers.

"But the interview didn't go the way you expected?" Jesus Christ. Really?

"YES! I told you that! What the fuck, Flynn? Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?!" I can't contain my anger anymore. I feel out of control. I don't like this.

"Christian. You are obviously upset. I am just trying to get to the core of the issue here. That is all." Flynn is so calm, like he is used to me flipping on him. Well, I suppose he is. He's been my shrink for 5 years now.

I take a deep breath counting to 3 and then exhale. I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts and calm down. "As you know, it's been a little while since my last contract with my sub ended. I haven't really felt motivated to get a new one. I just, I don't know, feel bored with them. Like ennui or something."

Flynn is taking notes but he looks up at me. "So, what changed your mind about getting a new one?" And there it is. The million dollar question. Flynn is looking at me expectantly.

"I met a girl." There I said it.

"Is this girl 'in the lifestyle' as you would say?" Flynn is busy taking notes still. It's like he's writing the great American novel about me.

"No. I'm not sure she even knows what the lifestyle is. I'm not even sure she likes me. Actually, I don't think she does." As I say those words, I can feel a hollow area form in my chest. What do I do if Ana doesn't like me?

"Christian, tell me how you met her and what happened to make you feel as if she doesn't like you."

Here it goes. This is where I sound like a complete idiot. "I met her when I was conferring the degrees at University of Washington. As soon as I touched her hand I felt a connection like I have never felt before."

"So, she was a student graduating?" I swear he's looking at me like some perv or something.

"Yes. I didn't know who she was and figured that was it until I found out she's roommates with my brother's girlfriend."

"How do you feel about your brother potentially being close to an aspect of your life you typically don't allow your family into?" I didn't think of that.

"Actually, I didn't think of that. But I wouldn't want him to find out about it. He would think I am some kind of monster." He may be a man-whore but at least Elliot doesn't find joy in beating little brown haired girls and then fucking them hard.

"OK, so this girl…"

"Ana. Her name is Ana."

"OK. So, Ana, how is she different than other girls you have met? You meet a lot of women who are interested in you."

"I don't know. She's beautiful and funny and there's some kind of electrical current that goes through me when we touch."

"And why do you think she doesn't like you? You have a lot to offer someone."

Me, he's joking, right? "Like what? A lifetime supply of baggage and dysfunction?"

"Christian, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. So, why is it that you think she doesn't like you?"

"I'll remember that. She avoided talking to me and when I asked her out she couldn't get away fast enough. Literally, she slammed the car door in my face." I have his attention now.

"You asked her on a date? An actual date?"

Now he's pissing me off. "Did I stutter, Flynn?"

Flynn looks up from his notes at me. I know he wants to say more, but he won't. "She slammed the door in your face?"

"Yes. I gave her a ride home and asked her out for coffee and she practically jumped out of the car and ran do her apartment."

"Christian, how many times have you talked to her since you met her?" Flynn places his notes down and crosses his legs as if he's a father about to give his son a good talking to.

"Just that time at the party." Where's he going with this?

"Maybe you need to take it slow. You like her and you have a lot to offer a young woman. But you're new to dating. Get to know her. Give it some time. Woo her if you will."

"Woo her? Like hearts and flowers and shit?" I don't know hearts and flowers. I know fucking and whipping.

"Well, I would skip the shit part. Women typically don't like that." Flynn is smirking now at his own joke.

"Someone once told me that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He is such an asshole.

Flynn laughs. "He sounds very smart. Anyway Christian, our time is up. If you really like this girl and you want to move further with her give what I said some thought. Ok?"

"Hearts and flowers? That will work?" I hope he's right. I don't know what else to do.

"It worked on Rhian. And she's an intelligent woman."

"She married you so she can't be that smart." Flynn let's out a large guffaw and takes his glasses off.

"Touche. If you need me before our next appointment give a call otherwise I'll see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts and Flowers

Chapter 4: Hearts and Flowers

 **APOV**

"Ana! Ana, you got flowers!" I still have a week until I start my internship at SIP. It's been nice to relax and do some reading. _Flowers?_ Who would send me flowers? It can only be from either my dad or Jose.

I put my tattered edition of Tom Hardy's Far from the Madding Crowd on my bed and go out to the living room to check out the flowers. When I get into the living room Kate is holding a vase with what must be at least two dozen perfect pale pink roses. I think they are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. These must have been very expensive - I doubt Ray or Jose would have sent these. I stand still looking perplexed at the flowers as Kate holds them. "Ana! There's a card. Who are they from?"

I open the little envelope that has my name and address neatly typed on the front. Inside there is a quote.

' _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.'_

 _From Christian Grey_

"Well, who are they from, Ana?!" Kate is hopping up and down on her tiptoes she is so excited. I think I may be in shock.

"It's a quote from Tolstoy's Anna Karenina." I say as I look up in confusion at Kate. I read her the card. Kate gets a crooked smile and yells so suddenly it makes me jump.

"I knew he liked you! Elliot said Christian has never showed interest in a woman before." She honestly looks like the cat that ate the canary.

I give Kate a huge ass eye roll. "Kate, someone like Christian Grey can have any woman he wants. There is no good reason why he would want to pick me."

Kate purses her lips and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Anastasia Rose Steele, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that you are a great catch? You're beautiful, smart, and the most genuine person I know. Who wouldn't love you?"

I hate it when Kate does this to me. Things come a lot easier to Kate than they do me. "Well, I'm not so sure he's my type."

Kate starts to laugh. "Ana, tell me you just didn't say that. How is he not anyone's type? He's super model gorgeous, he's smart, and he's as rich as Hell."

"That's just it, Kate. What do I have in common with him? My life revolves around books, working at Clayton's, and Ray. His life is a CEO wearing suits that cost more than I make in a year and jet setting to fancy parties around the world."

"Ana, you need to have more faith in who you are. And when you realize that, the man you choose is going to be the luckiest guy ever."

I say nothing else. I place the beautiful flowers on my bookshelf in my room and tuck the card into my book. It really is romantic. But I don't want to get hurt again and I have a feeling that Christian Grey would be able to really break my heart.

The following day I am coming back from the market with the ingredients for my famous lasagna. Kate is out somewhere with Elliot. I get to our door and there's a package. I bring it in and set the groceries on the island in the kitchen. The box is addressed to me. I open the box and there's a little gold box inside with "Knipschildt Chocolatier" printed on the top. I open the box and inside are the prettiest chocolate truffles I have ever seen. _Oh my God._ This is the best chocolate I have ever had. It definitely is NOT Hershey's. I look at the card but I have an idea of who it is from without reading.

" _The soul of sweet delight, can never be defiled."_

 _Christian Grey_

Why doesn't he just write a card that says, 'I like you.' or something? He's so confusing. He sends me these beautiful quotes but the way he signs them is so strange. It's like I am a business deal or something.

Just then the doorbell rings and I freeze - I hope it's not him. I look terrible. But to my relief it's Jose. Jose is living in Seattle with a couple of his friends for the summer and I am so happy. It's a comfort to know he is close by.

"Annie, who sent you these chocolates? They are a-fucking-mazing!" At least I got to have one of the chocolates before Jose got his hands on the box.

"Christian Grey sent them to me as well as roses yesterday." I don't know why but I can feel that I am blushing. I guess it's because no one has ever sent me flowers or candy before. Not even when I had my tonsils out in third grade.

"You're kidding me. Wow. He really likes you! Of course, I called it. I knew he did the second I saw the way he looked at you." Jose likes to think he's really good at reading people but he is rarely right. He's probably going to rub this in.

"Jose, don't be crazy. It's probably because his brother and Kate are dating and it's convenient. I'm sure it wouldn't go anywhere. I am not his type." I'm not his type but I have to admit that I wish I was. There's a part of me that wishes he would be my knight in shining armor or my Mr. Darcy. I just don't think I am ready yet.

"If you don't go out on a date with him, Anastasia Rose Steele, you're the crazy one." I hate it when he uses my whole name. It makes me feel like I'm a child getting in trouble.

The next day Kate and I are sitting at our kitchen table eating left over lasagna. The doorbell rings and both of our heads snap up. Kate looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes and says, "I bet it's something from your not-so-secret admirer!" as she is running to the door. I'm too nervous and can't move from the chair. I think I am actually holding my breath.

Kate brings me the package that is wrapped in brown paper. It's too heavy to be chocolates but I don't know what else it would be. I open it up and I am in shock. I have to blink my eyes a couple of times to make sure this is real.

"Ana! What is it? I'm dying over here!" Now Kate is jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Kate, they're first editions of Tom Hardy's Tess of the d'Urbervilles. These must be worth thousands of dollars. The quality of these is outstanding." I keep tracing my finger up and down the spines. These books probably cost more than everything I own combined. "I can't keep these. It's too much. I have to give them back."

"Wow, Ana. He must really like you. But of course he is a gazillionaire."

"I have to give these back. I can't keep them and be able to sleep at night. I don't even know him." I think I am still in shock. This is probably the only time I will ever hold first editions like this.

"I'm going to Elliot's house tonight. If you really, really want to give them back I can give them to him for you." Kate is flipping through the latest Cosmo but I can see her looking at me from the corner of her eye trying to see my expression.

"Yeah, Kate, I really think I should. Flowers and chocolates are one thing. But I don't want to take advantage of him whether or not he's rich. It isn't right." I'm starting to re-wrap the books and doing my best job to do so carefully.

"OK. I'll do it but if I were you I wouldn't." Kate is already putting the package in her large purse. She knows that this is not me. "Alright, babe. I am going over to Elliot's. I'm not sure when I'll be back so don't wait up." Kate has a mischievous smile as she walks out the door.

Now I'm not really sure what to do with myself so I decide to read a book. I go into my bedroom and look at my over-stuffed bookshelf. I pull out my copy of Tess which is a paperback that is dog-eared and looks like coffee was spilled all over it. At least I don't have to worry about damaging this one.

 **KPOV**

"Hey Baby!" Elliot greets me at the front door with a kiss. "How was your day?"

I'm putting my purse and the bottle of Moscato that I picked up on my way here on his table in the kitchen. "Good. Oh! I have something for you to give to Christian from Ana." I start to dig in my purse to find them. I really need to either clean out my purse or start getting smaller ones.

"Oh, well, you can give them to him yourself. CHRISTIAN!"

"Elliot, you yelled right in my ear! Oh, hey Christian." I am holding the books as Christian walks up to us.

"Hello, Kate." Christian nods at me. He is so stiff. It's like he has a permanent stick stuck up his ass. I ignore it.

"Ana asked me to give this to you but she says thank you for the flowers and the chocolates."

Christian takes the package and looks confused.

Elliot starts to do something that is between a cough and a laugh. He is starting to turn red. "You sent a girl flowers and chocolate? THE Christian Grey is trying to woo someone? I'll alert the presses." Christian gives Elliot a gaze so fierce that if it was directed at anyone other than Elliot they would probably lose control of their bowels right there.

"Shut up Elliot. Kate, why is she giving the books back that I gave to her? I thought she likes literature." Christian is still holding the books as if they are going to bite him.

"Christian, she loves literature and reading. And, Tom Hardy is her favorite author. But I think you really freaked her out getting her something so expensive. Ana isn't in to material things at all. She's the least materialistic person I know. She's not impressed with things and she really has no place for them. And, well, she only ever met you the one time. You're coming on a bit strong." I don't know why I am giving him advice. I don't really like him much. He's nothing like the rest of the family but since they are adopted it makes sense.

Christian is still staring down at the books as if he doesn't know what to do with them. "Christian, if you want to win Ana over you're going to need to show her you care. For her it's not what you spend but what you do. Try to do something more on her level."

 **CPOV**

I have never in my life met a woman who doesn't want gifts. My previous subs would have taken the gifts without even batting an eye. But, Ana isn't a sub. I don't even know if she could be. I'm not even sure what I want from her. When I was holding her hand in the car on the way home from the party it just felt, "right". It's like our hands were made to fit together perfectly. Not to mention that current that I know she feels too when we touch. She has to have some interest in me. I have to try.

"Yeah, guys. I'm going to catch you later." And before Kate and Elliot even have a chance to respond I'm out the door.

OK, so actions are what is going to mean something to Ana. I guess this is my last shot. I can't believe I am doing this. I could have practically any woman falling at my feet if I wanted to but here I am walking to a flower shop. I've never been in a flower shop. I've never even ordered flowers; Andrea normally does that for me and she picks out nice arrangements.

I walk into a tiny shop that I think is smaller than my closet. There is an older gentleman who is balding and wearing a green apron standing by the register. He looks up at me and smiles, "Can I help you find something, Sir?" I must look lost.

"Yes. I want to get some flowers to give to a girl. A girl I like." I stammer. I feel like such an idiot doing this.

"Ah, well. You're in the right place. What does she like? Roses? Orchids? Lilies?"

"She likes simple things. Things that aren't materialistic." I know I have no clue what I am even asking for.

The man taps his finger on his lips in thought. "Hmmm, well, what about a bouquet of wildflowers? They aren't ostentatious but they are beautiful nonetheless."

"Wildflowers? OK, I think she would like those." Actually, I have no idea but they do remind me of some huge meadow with wildflowers that are written in those romantic novels she reads.

"Would you like us to deliver them?" The man is wrapping up the bouquet and heading over to the cash register.

"Um, no thanks. I want to add something with them. Can I get this too?" I pick up a box of stationary. Normally I just use my letterhead for GEH but I don't think she would like that.

"Of course." He rings up my purchases and places them in a brown paper bag. I make my way back to Escala thinking about what I want to say.

When I get back to my apartment I don't really pay attention to anyone. I am a man on a mission and I head straight to my office. I need to be able to concentrate.

After I have moved the stationary from one spot on my desk to another about twenty times I decide I should just write. I should just put my thoughts on paper. When was the last time that I actually wrote something with pen and paper?

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _I am sorry if my gifts were over-extravagant. I just wanted to send you something nice since you deserve the very best._

 _I know we don't really know each other and you probably aren't sure what we have in common. And frankly, I don't know either. But it's like I am drawn to you. I can't get you out of my mind. You are beautiful, smart, and funny. With you I am like a moth to a flame._

 _I would not be able to forgive myself if I at least didn't try. Everything in my head is screaming that I should just leave you alone. But there's this burning feeling deep inside of me that tells me not to let you go. That we could have something great. I have never felt that before._

 _I know I am not expressing myself well. You see, I am not used to this. As my loquacious brother may have mentioned, I don't date often. Actually I have never dated so I have no clue what I am doing. You could drop me in the middle of a subway station in Tokyo and I think I would have a better idea of what to do._

 _It makes me nervous that I don't know how you will react or what you are thinking. I am not used to this. I am used to controlling a relationship to every detail. But when I was with you at the party and in the car on the way back to your apartment I felt invigorated. Again I've never felt like that before._

 _So, even though this is out of the norm, I hope you are willing to at least give us a chance. All I am asking for is one date. I would like to have you to my apartment for dinner on Saturday night. We can get to know each other._

 _Please give me a chance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Christian_

That should work. I take the letter and seal it in an envelope and attach it to the bouquet of wildflowers. Then I buzz the intercom to let Taylor know I need him in my office.

"Yes, Sir?" Taylor notices the bouquet on my desk and I can see his eyes dart between them and me. But, like a good employee he says nothing.

"I need you to take these and deliver them to Miss Anastasia Steele. I don't want to trust a courier service. It's too important."

"Absolutely, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Taylor is always the professional. I know he has had a long day and is probably dying to relax with Gail.

"That's all. After that I won't need you for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Sir. Have a good evening and I will make sure that Ms. Steele gets these." Taylor turns to walk out the door.

"Taylor?" He turns around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Taylor looks at me so strangely. I don't think he knows what to say.

Suddenly he regains his composure. "My pleasure, Mr. Grey."


	5. Author's Note

I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a great deal to me since this is my first attempt at writing. I hope you like how the story is going so far. And don't worry, I won't leave you hanging without answers to your questions. :-)

However, I will be traveling for the next few days and will try to keep writing. But I may not be able to post new chapters as quickly as I have been. Don't worry though I have the story in my head and there's plenty more of it to come.

Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 5: The First Date

Chapter 5: The First Date

 **APOV**

There is a knock at the door and when I open it there stands the driver of Christian's SUV the night of Kate's birthday party. I didn't realize how big he is; he kind of looks like the Men in Black.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes?" What is going on? Is Christian mad that I returned the books to him? I didn't want to offend him but I couldn't keep something like that. I hardly know the man.

From behind his back he holds a bouquet of the prettiest wildflowers. "I have a special delivery for you from Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, um…"

"Taylor." He smiles at me. I wonder if he feels as awkward as I do right now.

"Thank you Taylor."

"My pleasure, ma'am. Have a good night." And with that he's gone.

I close the door behind me and admire the flowers. They really are pretty and I love the way they smell. Attached to the bouquet is an envelope and with beautiful script it simply says, "Anastasia".

I open the letter and it's a love letter. It's an exquisitely hand-written love letter from Christian to me. _Me!_ I totally have butterflies in my stomach before I even read it.

I read the letter over and over still in shock about what a romantic gesture that was. I need to call him.

"Grey."

"Um, Christian? It's Ana. Ana Steele. I hope you don't mind but Elliot gave me your cell number." I can't believe I am so nervous about this. I think I can hear him smile on the other end of the phone.

"Ana, I'm so glad you called." His voice is syrupy sweet but laced with apprehension.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are really beautiful and I especially liked the letter." Just get it out, Ana. "Anyway, I'm calling to say that I would like to have that date with you on Saturday. If you are still interested that is." Why is this so hard?

"Absolutely. How about you come to my place for dinner, is 8 good for you? I can text you the security codes and information to get in."

"Yeah, that'll be great. So, are you going to cook?" He doesn't strike me as the cooking type.

Christian laughs haughtily. "No. I'm not cooking. My housekeeper is a wonderful cook."

"Sounds good. I have to go so I guess I'll see you on Saturday." I need to hang up before I say something stupid.

"I'm looking forward to it more than you know Anastasia."

 **CPOV**

It's here. Saturday is finally here. I'm wearing my grey flannel plans with a fitted white button down shirt that gives a hint of my physique. Hell, I work hard to stay in shape. Gail prepared an amazing meal of baked figs with goat cheese, bacon, and a balsamic drizzle; and for the main course a dry aged New York strip steak with roasted fingerling potatoes and sauteed brussels sprouts with caramelized onions. I've chosen a 2010 Château Petrus, a Bordeaux from the region of Pomerol. Gail asked if I would like her to make a cheesecake for dessert but I told her dessert isn't necessary. I'm hoping Anastasia will be dessert.

My dining room table - which is rarely used is set for two with candles. I was going to ask Gail to put together a centerpiece or something but then I decided that I don't want anything obstructing my view of Ana.

I've asked Taylor to stay on duty until a little after Ana arrives in case I need anything. To tell you the truth I think he is a bit eager to since he has never seen me like this before. I'm sitting in my office trying to calm my nerves when he knocks on my door.

"Sir, Ms. Steele has arrived in the garage and is parking in the spot you designated." He turns around and heads back to his office. I told him I'd like to greet Ana at the door which isn't my normal protocol.

I'm curious to see what kind of car she drives. I go to Taylor's office to check out the security cameras in the garage. _. .that?_ She drives a rusted, old Volkswagen Bug. It must be older than her. It's a death trap. Anastasia drives a death trap. I can't have this. I can't have her risk her life like this every time she gets behind the wheel. Taylor looks up at me. He knows exactly what I'm thinking and by the look on his face he is thinking the same thing. But, I have to slow down. If the books freaked her out then buying her a car surely will.

"Thank you Taylor. I won't need you the rest of the night. Have a good weekend." Taylor stands up and nods at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I hope you have a good weekend as well." And with that Taylor makes his way into the staff quarters.

I make my way to the elevator to greet Ana. After what I just witnessed I have to make sure she's safe. I stand there for what seems forever and I can't stop fidgeting. The only time I think I was ever this nervous was when I told my parents I had dropped out of Harvard. Hopefully tonight goes better than that did.

I hear the ding of the elevator and the doors open. There she is. She's just as stunning as I remember. She actually takes my breath away. Her long, silky brown hair is down with just enough curl. She's wearing a black eyelet sundress that is obviously not quality made but she can make a paper bag look good. He legs are like porcelain and they are so long and shapely. I didn't expect to see this since she wore jeans the last time I saw her. She has on strappy wedge sandals that also look cheap but she has the most adorable pink toes. Her feet are so tiny. She looks up at me and our eyes lock. I think I hear her let out a breath.

"Ana, you look beautiful." I say as I lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek. And there it is - that current of electricity. It's like it has a direct line to my heart, or rather, where my heart should be. She smells amazing. She smells like clean and sweet at the same time. I can't explain it but it's intoxicating. I want to bottle her scent so I can smell it and think of her.

Ana looks down and has a rosy pink blush crawl up her cheeks. She's shy and while it's something I normally hate with my subs I find it simply adorable with her. "Thank you, Christian. You look very…" she lets out another breath "very handsome." She looks at me and is biting her bottom lip. Jesus Christ. That makes me want to take her right here.

"Come. Let me show you around the apartment before we eat." I reach my hand for hers and she places her small hand in mine. It just feels right - like we are a perfect fit.

 **APOV**

My God, his apartment is huge. I think Ray's place in Montesano could fit in just his dining room alone. I have never seen anything this big or grand. It's like a palace. If he lives alone I wonder why he needs a place this big. It must be lonely here not to mention a pain to clean. Although, he did mention he has a housekeeper. I hope she's paid well.

Dinner was absolutely fantastic. It was like a five-star restaurant. I half expected him to say Wolfgang Puck was the chef or something. And the wine was amazing. I think the fanciest wine I ever had was the Asti that Ray and I had when I graduated. Conversation flowed so well between us during dinner. There were no awkward pauses and it turns out we like a lot of the same things. I think Kate and Jose were right. I'm having a really good time.

Just as we're ready to move to sit in the great room his elevator dings letting him know someone is here. I can tell by his face this usually doesn't happen. But since I had to use a special code to even work the elevator I imagine it's someone he is very close to.

The doors open and this older woman with a platinum blonde bob wearing all black walks in and right up to Christian as if she owns the place. I study her trying to figure out who she is and what her relationship is with Christian. I don't think he'd be into older women but maybe she is a cougar or something. The thought makes me feel nauseated. She's what Jose calls a Monet. She looks great from far away but when you get up close you see she's really just a hot mess.

Christian furrows his brow as he looks at her. "Elena, I wasn't expecting you." He doesn't sound too happy to see her.

"Yes, Christian…" as she's talking she's looking at me up and down "I hate to bother you on a weekend since I know you are usually busy but I have an important business matter that I need to discuss with you right away." How does she even know he'd be home on a Saturday night. Surely someone like Christian is probably out on the weekends.

Christian looks at her quizzically. "OK, but I don't have a lot of time."

As he says that I hear his phone ring. He takes it out of his pocket to see who it is and I see a flash of anger briefly cross his face. "Ladies, I'm sorry. I must take this call. I won't be long." And with that he walks down the hall into his office. I guess the life of a rich and powerful CEO doesn't end at five.

Elena looks at me up and down. _Again._ What is her problem?

"So…" Elena stands by the breakfast bar in Christian's kitchen careful to not get too close to me.

"Ana"

"Yes, Ana. So, Ana, are you a new submissive of Christian's? I was unaware he had contracted with another sub. I usually set them up for him and help with the contracts and various paperwork. Are you new to the scene? What are your hard limits? Did he have you sign an NDA?"

She's rattling off all these questions so quickly that I hardly have time to absorb what she's asking me. What's a submissive? Contracts? NDA? What is going on here? I thought I was just here for dinner. I don't have a good feeling about this. Just as I'm trying to form some thoughts Christian walks back into the room radiating authority.

"I apologize for the wait. That was Ros about work. So, Elena. What can I do for you?" He sounds very clipped with her which is in stark contrast with how comfortable she seems here.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I see you are busy. I will call you tomorrow about it. Have a wonderful evening Christian." And, she's gone. I have no idea what just happened but I feel like I was just hit with a freight train.

Christian turns to look at me and before he can say anything I ask, "Christian, what's a submissive? That woman asked me if I was your new submissive and if I signed an NDA. What is she talking about?"

Christian looks at me and swallows hard. His face is contorted in some unknown emotion. "Well, Anastasia. I hadn't meant to talk to you about this on our first date but I guess I don't have a choice. I am a Dominant. I like to have control over women and show them immense sexual pleasure through pain. I do this with my submissives in my playroom."

"Your playroom? I don't understand. What do you mean by pleasure through pain. Do you hit people?" This is starting to worry me. At least Kate knows I'm here just in case I don't come home tonight.

"Come. I'll show you." With that he holds out his hand and I take it. He leads us upstairs to a door with a lock. He takes out this fancy key and opens the door. I walk into this room and am immediately… horrified. This is like a torture chamber. And, he wants to do this with me?

"Christian. What is this? With the exception of that ornate bed everything else looks like it belongs in some medieval dungeon."

Christian hesitates before he answers me. I can tell he's torn and not sure if he wants to do this or not. Too late now. We're here.

"Anastasia. I practice BDSM. It's with fully consenting women who know my limits and I know theirs. I never do anything to them they wouldn't be able to handle or want."

I look at the wall behind him and there's a rack that is holding various canes as if they are some art exhibit. "And you want to do this with me?" I think I am starting to tremble.

"Yes. I mean not just this. We can do other things but I really want to do this to you. With you." Now he's looking at me with a mixture of trepidation and lust.

"You want me to sign a contract with you so you can hit me with things? And you'll get off on that? Why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"Yes, I want us to have a contract for this. We can work things out if you've never done BDSM which I imagine at your age you have not. Ana, if you do this to please me, having you submit completely to me really turns me on." I can tell he's turned on by this because he already has a huge boner. Now I can't stop looking at it but this room is freaking me the fuck out.

"Ana, come downstairs with me. I can show you a sample contract. I keep some in my office." We go to walk down the steps but this time I don't take his offered hand. I don't know what to think and I don't know what to do. Just as we get to the bottom of the stairs his phone rings. He looks down at it and frowns.

"Ana, I'm really sorry. I have to take this call. We're having a problem with a shipyard in Ireland that I am trying to buy. Make yourself at home I shouldn't be too long." He quickly paces into his office and shuts the door. I can hear him having an agitated conversation with someone.

What the fuck do I do? I'm freaking out here. I can't do this. Any of it. This isn't going to work at all. I need to get out of here.

I have tears welling in my eyes and I can feel a sob caught in my throat. I was really starting to like him. While he's still in his office I go to the elevator and make my way to the garage and the safety of my car. My familiar, normal car. As soon as I pull out on the garage ramp the floodgates open. I'm sobbing terribly. I'm not even sure what I am crying about. I'm crying because this scares me. I'm crying because somehow I feel deceived. And, I'm crying because I know this means that there can never be anything between us.

I start aimlessly driving around with all of these thoughts in my head. I must have passed this same street about ten times now. I can't go home. Kate is there with Elliot and I really can't deal with the Kavanagh Inquisition.

 **KPOV**

Elliot and I decided to stay in and order a pizza, drink beer, and binge watch Impractical Jokers. I love that show. Suddenly there is an urgent knock on the door. It's too early for Ana to come home and she wouldn't have knocked. I open the door and Christian Grey comes crashing in. His face looks pale and his hair is almost standing on end.

"Kate. I have to talk to Ana. Is she here?" The tone of his voice scares me and now I am worried about my best friend.

"No, Christian. I thought she was at your place for dinner." This tidbit has piqued Elliot's curiosity and he gets up to join the conversation.

"She was. But something happened… there was a huge misunderstanding and she left. I need to talk to her. I need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to tell her I've changed my mind." He is speaking with such urgency he can barely get the words out.

"You guys had a fight?" That's unusual for a first date.

"Yes. Well, no. It's complicated. I can't get into it." He is increasingly getting frustrated with my questions but he's the one asking for Ana.

"You can at least tell me a little bit. What was the fight about?" How could they fight about anything? They just met each other and Ana is the most amiable person I have ever met.

"It was about sex." He lets out an irritated sigh. _Too bad buddy._ "We were talking about the type of sexual relationship I think we should have." That's an odd topic on the first date but maybe that's how eccentric billionaires work.

"Like, she thought you liked her liked her and you just wanted a fuck buddy?" Elliot asks Christian with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Elliot, that is my best friend you are talking about. She's not anyone's fuck buddy and as long as I can help it she never will be." Now this makes sense to me about why Ana left. I feel like I am at an ethical crossroads here. I can explain to him why the topic of sex freaked Ana out and betray her trust in me or I can keep my trap shut and let him suffer." Man, he really does look upset though. "Christian, I know why Ana got so freaked out."

Both he and Elliot look at me the same time. "Are you going to tell me?" He asks me half snotty and half begging.

"OK, I will but on two conditions."

"OK"

"Swear to me."

Christian rolls his eyes at me. He thinks I'm being silly but this kind of helps me to not feel bad about me telling Ana's secret. "I swear."

"One, you never tell Ana I told you. And two, I swear to God. If you hurt Ana in any way I will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat. I'm serious." I can feel that I am already getting angry. Ana is probably upset by now regardless.

"I got it Kate. Just please tell me. I need to fix this." Now he's pleading with me. But I don't know if he can fix this.

"OK. Ana had this boyfriend Matt. They met first semester our freshman year and quickly became inseparable. They were the couple that everyone was sure would get married right after graduation and move into a house with a white picket fence. Well, that was up until a few months ago when she stopped off at his apartment and caught him cheating on her with some girl from his biology class. It turns out he was cheating on Ana for almost their entire relationship."

Christian cocks one eyebrow up. "I don't understand, Kate. I mean it's horrible and all but doesn't that happen in college relationships all the time? Why would me talking about...sex… make her freak out?"

"Because Christian, Ana is a virgin. She asked Matt to wait until marriage. He even gave her a promise ring and said they would lose their virginity together on their wedding night."

I think Christian stopped breathing for a second. Elliot lets out this strangled laugh, "Ana is a virgin? How? How is a woman who looks like that still a virgin? I didn't even think virgins were still a thing after high school." I roll my eyes at him. Guys are such sluts. Sex means nothing to them.

"Well, I think there's a few factors. Her mom left Ray and her when she was about six years old and since then has bounced from man to man. It seems like every month Ana was getting introduced to some guy who was going to be her new step-dad. Pile on top of that Ray is super protective of her and no guys even had a chance of getting near her. Finally, I guess from reading all those romantic books she decided she wanted her own fairy tale."

" . Kate, I really need to talk to Ana. Please tell me where she is. I need to make this right." Now he is definitely begging and it sounds like he may cry. Elliot is looking at him in disbelief and not saying a single word.

"Look. I think know where she probably is. It's where she goes whenever she's upset." I take my phone out of my back pocket and hit Jose's name on the screen. It barely even rings before he picks up.

"Hi Katie bear. I think I know why you're calling."

"Hi Jose. Is she there? What happened?"

"She's here. She came banging on the door and when I opened it she just started to cry and melted onto my shoulder. Her face was all pink and splotchy so I could tell she'd been crying for a while. Poor thing. She was so upset she was shaking. She couldn't tell me what happened so I gave her some Advil to hopefully ward off one of those crying headaches and a glass of wine. I sat here on my bed with her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She's all snuggled up sleeping in my bed. I hate seeing her upset."

I think I am going to cry. I hate seeing Ana so upset. She doesn't deserve it. "Do you want me to come and get her?"

"Nah, she's fine here. Really. I'll let her sleep and then buy her some pancakes at the diner tomorrow morning. She should be better by then."

"OK. Thank you, Jose. You are a true friend." And with that I hang up. I turn around to look at Christian and Elliot. I know they want me to tell them the whole story Jose just gave to me but they don't need to know.

"Ana is at Jose's house. She had a glass of wine and is sleeping. She'll be home tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6: Talking Capabilities

Chapter 6: Talking Capabilities

 **CPOV**

It's Tuesday. Two whole days since the disaster with Ana. Two whole days since I've slept and two whole days since I've smiled. I've had subs terminate contracts with me but I never felt like this. Every time I picture the look on her face when I told her it's like my guts twist and twist over again. She won't answer my calls or return my voice mails. I don't blame her. Why would she want to be with a monster like me when she truly is so pure?

"So, Christian. Tell me how you are doing?" Flynn is looking at me, reading my face with his note pad ready. He knows I'm not good. He knows me well.

"Well, John. I'm horrible. That's how I am." My guts are twisting tighter and tighter.

"I take it the date with Anastasia on Saturday didn't go well?"

"I think that's an understatement. The only way it could have gone worse was if she figured out I was a monster and shot me with a silver bullet." I'm twisting my hands in my hair now. I need to do something and this little bit of pain helps to take away the horrible way I am feeling elsewhere.

"Christian, I do think you're being a bit melodramatic. And, you aren't a monster. We've discussed this many times over the years. Tell me what happened."

"I, how did you put it? 'Woo'd' her. I sent her flowers and chocolates, and first editions of a Tom Hardy novel. She has her degree in English Literature."

"I see, you have something in common as you both like to read literature. How did she react?"

"She sent the books back. And, I don't know why. I thought she would like them. Who wouldn't love to have first editions of a book from their favorite author?" This has confused me since then and I still don't get it.

"Christian, do you know what Ana's upbringing was like?" What does this have to do with anything?

"She's from Montesano. Her father died when she was an infant so the man who was her step-father at the time adopted her. When she was six her mom left the step-dad and signed full custody over to him. Apparently since then her mother has hopped from relationship to relationship. She got into University of Washington on an academic scholarship. Her best friend and roommate comes from a wealthy family and lets Ana live there for a fraction of what the rent would be." While the fact that her mother would rather be with men instead of her own daughter angers me I am comforted by the fact that she seems to have people who love her in her life.

"Did she tell you all that?" I think I know where he's going with this.

"No. I did a background check on her like I do with all of my subs. She did talk about Ray, her step-father a lot during dinner. She really loves him." I remember the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke about him.

"Christian, it sounds like you and Ana come from different socio-economic families. She probably doesn't understand what it's like to have extra money to spend on things you like, most people don't. So, Ana didn't volunteer any of the other information to you? And, is she a sub?" Yup, I knew it. This really pisses me off. He doesn't have to hit me over the head with a hammer.

"No and no. But you know that." Flynn looks up at me and smirks. Sometimes he can be such a smug bastard.

"So, tell me. How was the date?" He is furiously writing notes. He should just get an iPad or something it would be a lot more efficient.

"It was actually going really well. We had a great dinner, we talked and we laughed." I have a sad smile as I think about how good it was before it went so, so bad.

"What happened to make it turn around?"

"Elena came by." I still am not 100% sure why she stopped by. She denied any malicious intent when I called her to rip her a new one on Sunday.

"That's interesting. What did Elena want? She normally doesn't just stop over, especially on a weekend does she?" Where is Flynn trying to go with this?

"No, not usually. She said she had an important business matter she needed to discuss with me."

"Which was?" His one eyebrow is cocked up as he pries me for information.

"I don't know. I had a phone call from Ros that I had to take. When I came back Elena said she had to leave and that's when Ana freaked out on me. I don't even know what her and Elena talked about. Well, I know but I don't know the details." Everything went downhill so fast. If I hadn't taken that call this all would have never happened.

"So, if Elena didn't need to speak to you so urgently, why do you think she just stopped by for a visit and quickly left?" That's the $64,000 question.

"I don't know…"

"But?"

"But I have my suspicions." I have had this rattling around in my head for days now.

"Christian, you know what I am going to ask. What are your suspicions?" I can tell Flynn is getting frustrated and it actually makes me feel a little better.

"Well, I haven't had a sub in a little while and Elena usually arranges them for me and finds the women. She had hinted around a couple of times about me taking her into my playroom to release my tension."

"How do you feel about that?" Flynn is still furiously writing notes. He must use shorthand or something.

"Grossed out. I don't know. When I was younger I thought she was so hot and the sex was so great. But now the thought of that makes me want to puke. I'm actually kind of embarrassed that I had sex with her for all those years. Although, she is the one who stopped me from fighting and drinking so I really owe her a lot." She saved my life. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead is some crack house or something.

"OK. We'll get to the other statement later. Tell me, what did Elena say to Ana that upset her? Do you know?"

"I don't know exactly but I think Elena thought Ana was a new sub of mine. After all, Anastasia is my _type_." She's better than my type. I have never seen a woman as stunningly beautiful as her.

"You think Elena talked to Ana about being your submissive?"

"She must have because when she left Ana asked me what a submissive was and what an NDA was." That still pisses me off that Elena took it upon herself to just tell Ana like that.

"So, after you told Ana about submissives and NDA's, what did you do?

"I showed her the playroom and told her I want her to be my submissive."

"Why did you show her your playroom? Why didn't you just tell her what Elena was talking about?"

"I had no choice. I figured now that she knows I might as well show her who I really am." I shrug. I guess it's like ripping off the band-aid.

"And who are you?" That's what he asks me? He's been my therapist for years and he asks me that?

"According to Ana I'm someone who gets off on hitting women." Those words still sting. It makes it all seem so… wrong.

"So, she wasn't receptive to your lifestyle and the part you want her to play in it?" That's quite an understatement.

"Well, if you consider her freaking out, leaving, and not returning my calls for two days as not receptive; then you are correct."

"Christian, a Dominant/submissive relationship is between two consenting adults. She doesn't have to participate if she doesn't want that. So why do you think she got so freaked out?"

"I didn't know this at the time but Ana is a virgin. I basically told a pure and beautiful virgin that I want to take her into my playroom, hit her, and fuck her in various ways she never could imagine."

"Yes. I can see how learning about the BDSM lifestyle can be shocking to someone who has never experienced sex. But let me ask you this, Christian. Now that you know she is not interested in being a submissive is your relationship or potential relationship with her over?" I don't want to think about this. Why was it so much easier before?

"I don't want it to be. I think about her all the time. I think about her laugh and it makes me smile. I want to protect her, be the one who makes her laugh, and be the one who she comes to for support." I have no idea where this is coming from. I have never felt this way before.

"Are those traits of a Dominant?" Good question, doc. I provided for the women but they are not like Ana.

"No, not really. And I had a dream about her. A dream I have never had before."

"Tell me about this dream, Christian."

"Anastasia and I come back to Escala after a date. We make love in my bed and then we go to sleep together. Like a normal couple." But I can't be in a normal couple. I am not normal. I can't do those things.

"Christian, it sounds like you are thinking of Ana differently from how you thought about your previous submissives. It sounds like you want to have a loving relationship with her." Loving? There is nothing loving about me.

"I don't do those things. I am incapable. And even if I was I completely ruined my chances with her." The thought of life without Ana is so bleak and dark. She's the first spring day after a long and cold winter.

"Christian. You are capable of those things. You just have to go about them differently which will require you to make some serious changes within yourself and in your life. Is that something you are ready to do?" Flynn thinks I'm capable. Maybe I could be.

"If I have to change and do that to be with Ana then I will do anything. I would move heaven and earth for her. But I don't know how. I have no clue what to do here." I'm shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. I used to be the only one mattered in my life until I met Anastasia a few weeks ago.

Flynn puts his pad down and smiles at me. "Christian, honestly, no one really knows what to do when it comes to love. Love is different for everyone and very often unexpected. But one thing is for sure; for you to be able to give and receive love you need to give up some control. Your scenes in the playroom are always mapped out. Are they not?"

"Yes." I'm not really sure what he's getting at here.

"Love is not like that. Love is chaos and pain and pure joy. In a second it can turn your life upside down. But in the end all of that chaos and emotions are worth it." Flynn smiles and looks like he is thinking of something. That's probably how he is with Rhian. I mean the guy moved to another country for that woman.

"So what do I do now? What do I do to be in a relationship like that with Ana?" One day I would like to look back at happy memories of Ana and me.

"You have to give up control. You have to be willing to change for her. You have to talk to her and be honest. And, you have to take the relationship at Ana's speed, not yours."

"So basically I have to let Ana run the show but it will be worth it because then I'll get to be with her?" I think I may be able to do that. I worked my ass off to be a billionaire before the age of 30.

"Yes."

"OK, thanks John." I get up to walk out the door. I didn't realize how long I have been in there.

"Oh, and Christian?"

"Yes?" What did I forget?

"Good luck." With that I smile at him, walk out the door, and put in a plan to get Anastasia back. I'm going to do this or I'm going to go down trying.


	8. Chapter 7: The Connection

Please excuse any typos out errors. I wrote this on my phone so I could get you another chapter. It's a short one.

Chapter 7: A Connection

 **APOV**

I started my internship at SIP yesterday. I had a good day and everyone there is nice. Although my boss, Jack, is kind of weird. Maybe it's because I'm new.

Even though I had all this going on I could not stop thinking about Christian. I know it's dumb, I barely had one date with him. But I can't deny there was a spark between us that I never felt before - even with Matt. And I feel like he liked me too. But now I don't know if he liked me for me or just as a sub.

He's called me a few times since Saturday night. I haven't returned his calls because I don't know what to say. I like him and he takes my breath away just at a touch but I don't think I can be what he wants sexually. I did a little research on BDSM since of the stuff downright scares me.

Kate is having Elliot over for dinner except I'm the one cooking. I like Elliot. He's a nice guy and makes Kate happy.

After I change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable I head out to the kitchen to cook dinner. Elliot is sitting at our breakfast bar when I come into the kitchen.

"Hey Pipsqueak. How's the new job? Did you take over the place yet?" Elliot always makes me laugh. He's so good natured and can be friends with anyone. He gave me the nickname "Pipsqueak" because I only come up to his chest and he says he can use me as an armrest.

"Work is going well. I got to meet one of our authors today and she was originally from Montesano so we were talking pretty much. I think I'm catching on quickly enough. But my boss is kind of weird."

Elliot looks at me kind of confused. "How is he weird?"

"Because he practically eye fucks her every time he sees her." Kate adds in. She's worried that I may have to deal with double standards because I'm young and a woman.

"Well if he gives you any trouble let me know and I'll clean his clock." Elliot winks at me. He's such a big brother. Just then Kate's phone rings with her mom's ringtone. I laugh whenever I hear it because it's Danzig's "Mother". If her mom only knew.

"Hey guys I have to take this. I'll be back." Kate walks into her room and shuts the door.

"Ana, please tell me if I am overstepping here. But even though Christian is strange and acts like an idiot often, he really is a good guy. It's just that he's new to relationships. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't believe he's good." Elliot looks at me with concern.

"Thanks, Elliot." I feel like grilling him for information on Christian but I won't do that to him. After we had a great dinner where Kate made the salad but took credit for the whole meal, we decided to watch some dumb movie. I wasn't paying much attention because I kept thinking about Christian. Around 10 I head into my room and check my gmail. I gasp when I see I have an email from Christian.

To: asteele1891 

From: cgrey 

Tuesday, June 7, 2011 20:32

Subject: please hear me out

Dear Anastasia,

I apologize for contacting you in this manner as this conversation should happen in person. However since you aren't returning my calls I feel this is my last resort.

First, I'd like to congratulate on your first couple of days at work. I have no doubt that someone as smart and friendly as you are will do well.

Second, I can't apologize enough for what happened on Saturday. I should have been upfront with you and told you about my playroom from the beginning. I'm not used to having to explain things to other people. If I were in your shoes I would be upset by that information as well.

I'm going to be honest with you. I have no clue what the hell I am doing. I have never been in a conventional relationship before so this is all new to me.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You are the most fascinating creature I have ever met. Your laugh is the most hypnotic thing I've ever heard. I crave holding your hand. I just want to be around you.

Over these past couple of days I've realized that I want to be _more_ with you. I don't want you to be my submissive. I want to take you on dates and go to the movies and do whatever normal couples do.

I realize that I am an intense person and a lot to take on but I hope you'll give us another chance. We will take it at your speed. We can start out as just friends if you want. Name it and I'll do it. I know I probably seem like I'm begging you. I don't know how else to convey my feelings to you.

I hope to see you again.

Sincerely,

Christian

Oh my God.

That is the most romantic email in the history of emails. I'm glad he couldn't stop thinking about me either. That makes me want to jump up and down. Maybe starting off as friends while we get to know each other is a good start.

I have to call him. Is it too late? Hopefully he will still be awake.

"Anastasia?"

"Hi Christian. Are you busy?" Please say no. Please say no.

"I always have time for you." Just his voice sounds like sex. It puts dirty visions in my mind. _Concentrate_ _Steele_!

"Um, thank you for the email you sent to me. It was beautiful." I can hear him smile on the other end of the phone.

"It's the truth, Ana." Jesus. I feel like he could make my insides melt.

"I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I like your idea of trying to be friends. Would that be OK with you?" I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship or if I'm ready to have sex.

"Of course. Would you like to meet for brunch on Saturday? We could invite Kate and Elliot." I think she may feel more comfortable that way.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Kate and get back to you." I hope she doesn't have any other plans.

"Sounds good, Anastasia. I look forward to Saturday. Good night."

"Goodnight Christian." I feel like I can barely get the words out. I hang up and try to fall asleep but I'm too excited. This week is going to take forever.


	9. Chapter 8: 2nd Time's the Charm

**I had some time sitting by the pool today so I thought I would give you another chapter. :-). I'm still on my phone so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes**.

Chapter 8: 2nd Time's the Charm

 **CPOV**

I think this was the longest week ever. But Saturday is finally here and Elliot and I are meeting the girls for brunch at Saint Helens.

I pick Elliot up and we make our way to the restaurant. He's quiet but I know he's dying to ask me about Ana. I decide to head him off before he has a chance.

"Ana and I are friends. That's all." Although if we had it my way she'd be a lot more than that.

"Bro. I didn't say anything. But as your older brother I am glad to see you found someone. Even if it's just a _friend_. I was worried you were lonely up there in your skyscraper." Elliot is a pain in the ass but he's always had my back. When I dropped out of Harvard and mom and dad went ballistic he was there to support me.

We park the car on the street and head into the restaurant. We have a reservation but we're early anyway. We take a seat at our table. The waitress comes around to take a drink order. She's really laying it on thick for Elliot. He's got the classical good looks and uses it often to his advantage. I order a black coffee and mimosas for the girls. Elliot orders a cranberry juice.

I look up from the menu and see them coming through the door. Ana looks simply gorgeous. She's a natural beauty, with hardly any makeup needed, wearing a maxi dress and sandals. Her hair is down flowing past her shoulders and she has on just a couple of bracelets. We stand to greet them. Elliot gives Kate a bear hug and a kiss that's almost too indecent for public. I greet Ana with a kiss on the cheek. As I lean in I whisper in her ear, "You look stunning, Anastasia."

Ana blushes and her breath hitched. Her endless blue eyes looking right into my soul, "Thank you, Christian. Same to you." We put in our order and we start to talk. At first it's just small talk but then Elliot tells the girls about when we were little and our paternal grandparents were visiting. They scolded us for something so we were mad. We emptied our piggy banks and gave them the money telling them we wanted them to take a bus home because we didn't want them there. Needless to say we were grounded for quite some time when our parents found out.

Kate then tells a story about when Ana went with the Kavanaughs to a beach house in Malibu. Apparently the girls and Kate's brother Ethan were hanging around the pool and had a good amount of cocktails. Kate's mom called them in the house because she had lunch ready at the kitchen table. The three of them were making their plates when Ethan moved the chair that was behind Ana so he could reach the napkins. She didn't realize it and went to sit down. She fell flat on her rear and ended up with a face full of potato salad. Ethan was laughing so hard he fell down. And somehow the two of them got into a food fight on the floor while Kate stood there hysterically laughing. Apparently Ana is known for being clumsy. In between laughs Kate tells another story of when Ana went to ride with Ethan on a jet ski. She wasn't paying attention so when he started Ana fell off the jet ski ass over end. Kate practically had tears running down her cheeks at this point from laughing so hard.

By the time she finished the story our food was gone and we were almost in tears as well. I was really having a good time. I _was_ missing out all these years.

Suddenly Elliot looks at his watch and says he needs to leave to go _somewhere_ urgently. Kate pops up out of her seat and offers to take Elliot in her car and I can take Ana home in mine. They practically run out of the restaurant leaving us alone. I look at Ana with a huge, genuine smile. She looks up at me and says, "They weren't very subtle."

I let out a little laugh. "Elliot may be a lot of things but subtle isn't one of them."

"He really cares about you. He said that you are a good person." Elliot doesn't know all about me or he wouldn't feel that way. "He's a good person too and I wish that I was a better brother to him."

Ana places her hand on top of mine. There's that charge again. She lets out a little breath and I know she feels it too. "I'm sure that's not true but in any case it's never too late to make some changes."

She doesn't know how right she is.

"Do you want to walk around a little bit? There's a nice park nearby and it's a beautiful day." I ask hoping she will say yes.

She gives me a shy smile, "I would like that." She takes my offered hand and we walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. Like a normal couple. _Who are just friends._

We make our way through the city to the park in comfortable silence I'm sure both of us thinking of what to say. I can see other guys checking her out and she has no clue. At first it makes me seething mad to have them ogle her like that but then I feel like I've won. I want to shout, 'She's with me assholes!' This feels right. I never held hands like this before. I never even went anywhere with my subs and I sure as hell didn't want to be seen with them in public.

It is indeed a beautiful day at the park with people out enjoying the weather walking their dogs or playing with their children.

We walk along one of the trails still holding hands. "So, Anastasia, how did you meet Kate?" They seem like polar opposites.

"We were roommates our freshman year in the dorms. We didn't hit it off right away but after a couple of weeks she was like a sister to me. Why do you call me Anastasia?"

"Because it's an usually beautiful name just like you." I look at her with all sincerity and she squeezes my hands in response but can't hide a subtle blush.

"My turn. How did you meet Jose?" I've been curious about this for a while since I know how close they are.

"We sat next to each other in the fifth grade. I was so shy I couldn't talk to anyone and he was often picked on so we started talking to each other. Then there was luncheon at the school for all the moms I got upset since my mom wasn't there and I ran out of the classroom in tears. He followed me out and hugged me and said he'd share his mom with me. Ever since that moment he's been like a brother to me." Her face just radiates with love when she talks about that.

"Were you always close to Elliot and Mia?" I almost asked her how she knew Mia's name but then I remembered she's known Elliot for months now.

"Elliot and I were really close when we were kids but when I became a teenager we weren't really. I was close with Mia since the day my parents brought her home. Even at the age of 6 I wanted to protect her. In fact, Mia was the first word I said since I had been adopted." Ana looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't have a good start in life and as a result I didn't talk. Grace and Carrick had adopted me two years before I said a word. It wasn't that I didn't know how to talk I just didn't want to." She looks at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Christian, I'm so sorry…" she begins to say before I interrupt her.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Everything that happened to me has lead me to right where I am now. So, Ray is your stepfather? What happened to your biological father?" Of course I know all this from the background check but I want to hear it from her.

"My biological father died when I was an infant - just a day old. Ray is the only father I have ever known."

"And your mother?" Again I know this.

"Mr. Grey, I do believe it's my turn to ask a question but I'll let it slide this one time." Her giggle can bring even the angriest man to smile.

"Miss Steele, you are most generous." I bow to her like a knight bowing to his queen. She laughs again. I wish I could make her laugh all the time.

"My mom means well but she's kind of a mess. She married Ray when I was a few months old and left him when I was six. I think she knew she couldn't take care of me so she signed over custody to Ray. Since then she's been hopping from one relationship to the next. She really isn't a good example of healthy relationships and Ray, he devoted all of his time to me."

"It's clear he did a wonderful job." Does everyone see what a wonderful woman Ana is?

"My turn." She hesitates for a second unsure if she should ask. "How did you get into BDSM?" And there it is. I promised I would be honest.

I take a deep breath. "One of my mother's friends seduced me the summer I was 15. She was, still is actually, a Dominant and she trained me to be her submissive." I've only ever told Flynn about this before.

"Fifteen? That's so young. So you've always done this?" She sounds worried. She has no idea how much I like her and what I am willing to give up for her.

"No. I've never had vanilla sex. The BDSM lifestyle is all I've ever known. I've never told anyone except for my therapist about this." And for a long time it was all I wanted until I met Anastasia.

"Tell me about your past relationships." At that I hear her voice crack a little. I hope this subject isn't too painful for her.

"I've only ever had one. Matt. We met second semester of freshman year and were together until junior year when he cheated on me." That bastard. How dare he cause her any pain. Although I'm not so innocent myself.

"Who would be stupid enough to let you go?" His loss is hopefully my gain.

"I'm not sure he let me go as much as he cheated on me and finally got caught. He promised me he'd wait until we got married to you know…" I can sense a mixture of sadness and apprehension in her voice.

"Anastasia, any man who isn't willing to wait for you is either stupid or crazy. But that does help me understand your reaction on Saturday. I'm sorry that happened. I was foolish." I hope she knows that.

"Well if it hadn't happened I guess we wouldn't be right where we are now." I don't know what came over me but I abruptly pull her into a hug. I have never hugged anyone before but this doesn't hurt. In fact, I like hugging Ana. It feels good.

Suddenly I remember that we are supposed to be just friends. I quickly pull away from her. "I'm sorry. I know we're supposed to be just friends." I take her hand again and start walking back to the R8.

Ana tugs on my hand to stop me. I turn to face her and am looking to see if she's OK. She then whispers, "Maybe we can be more than friends."

At that moment I look into those big, beautiful blue eyes and pull her into a kiss. It's the most passionate and loving kiss I've ever had. It's sweet and gentle and I don't want it to end. She puts her hands in my hair and gently tugs. My God. She is so fucking sexy and she doesn't even know it. I'm as hard as can be and I know she can feel it. I pull away so we don't go too far and I rest my forehead against hers. "My God. Anastasia what are you doing to me?"

She gives me a mischievous smile and quietly replies, "I don't know but I like it."


	10. Chapter 9: Being Normal

Chapter 10: Being Normal

 **APOV**

This weekend was one of the best I've ever had. I can't stop thinking about that kiss with Christian. I've never had anything like that before.

Sunday Christian and Elliot's sister Mia came home from a semester abroad in Paris and their mom had a mandatory celebration. They both tried to act put out but you can tell they were excited to see her. Kate and I decided to have a girls' day. Kate helped me shop for some new work clothes. Then at home we drank wine, deep conditioned our hair, did facials, and gave each other manicures. It was so fun and relaxing. I haven't felt this happy for months. We invited Jose but he told us he's not that gay but he came over later for Chinese delivery and bad movies.

I began my second week at SIP today. Jack was kind of strange. He asked me if I had a good weekend and when I replied I had he asked me if I had any dates. I didn't know how to respond and luckily one of the other editors interrupted needing to speak with him. Luckily he had meetings pretty much all day so I didn't see him. Except he hasn't really left me anything to do so I've been trying to find projects here and there to keep myself busy. The other PAs seem slammed with work.

About midday I decide to text Christian:

 _ ***thank you for brunch on Saturday. I hope family day was survivable. :-)***_

 _ ***Anastasia, the pleasure was all mine. It was good to see Mia but I forgot how much she can talk. How is it going at work?***_

 _ ***it's going OK. My boss is kind of strange. But otherwise I really like it.***_

 _ ***strange how?***_

 _ ***he asked me if I had any dates this past weekend. Doesn't seem a normal question coming from a boss.***_

 _ ***Ana, that isn't normal. I don't think I like the idea of that. You should come work for GEH. I'd make it worth your while. ;-)***_

 _ ***Christian! OMG I better go he's due back from a meeting any minute. Talk to you later?***_

 _ ***I'm leaving tonight for a business trip in London and won't be back until Friday. I'll text you as much as I can. Maybe drinks Friday evening?***_

 _ ***travel safely. Friday sounds fun. Bye. :-* ***_

 _ ***laters***_

"ANA!" Jeez, he just made me jump. Keep your pants on. I walk over to his office doorway.

"Mr. Hyde?" He seems kind of angry I hope it's nothing I did.

"I have a project I need you to work on. I have to get more books published so I need you to go through all of the submissions we received for the past month and do a summary of each along with a character analysis. I need it completed by EOB on Friday."

"Yes, sir. I'll get started on it right now." At least I won't be bored.

Kate texts me later that afternoon:

 _ ***Thai 2 night?***_

 _ ***sounds good.***_

 _ ***K I'll pick it up on my way home. Laters***_

 _ ***lol laters***_

I think we've all been spending too much time with Elliot. Next thing I know we'll be calling each other dude and bro.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. On Thursday Jose came over and we ordered a pizza and watched Quentin Tarantino movies. He teased me for drinking milk with my pizza and I teased him for liking anchovies on his pizza until Kate threatened to put both of us in the corner. Then Jose called her Trenchbull for the rest of the night.

Friday is finally here and it's casual dress at SIP. I'm wearing white skinny jeans with a flowing blue silky top and silver flat sandals. Kate picked this outfit out for me and I have to say I look pretty good in it. It fits my curves in all the right spots. I never paid this much attention to my outfits when I was dating Matt. What I have with Christian feels totally different.

Just before the end of the work day I finish the last of the summaries and character analyses. I hand my work into Jack.

"Great job, Ana. Let me take you out for drinks tonight to celebrate." Uh oh. This does not seem right at all.

"Um, I already have plans with friends for the evening." Holy shit. What do I do?

"Ah. That's a shame. Maybe another time." I don't respond and just walk out of his office. Luckily everyone else is leaving the office for the day. Saved by the bell. I yell goodbye to Jack and get the hell out of Dodge.

Since it's a beautiful night I decide to walk to the bar where I'm meeting everyone and make my way to Oliver's. When I get there Kate, Jose, and Elliot are already there and were able to snag us a table.

"Annie, you look hot. You could turn a gay man straight." I swear Jose is like my own personal hype man.

I start to blush and can feel him behind me. Before I turn around he says, "I completely agree with Jose." Jose looks at me and mouths 'I told you so'. I turn around and see Christian. He definitely is a sight for sore eyes. He's wearing black pants and a light gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple of buttons undone. His hair has that devil may care look to it which gives his gorgeous CEO look a little bit of bad boy sexiness.

I look up at him and lose my ability for conversation. "Hi" is all I can squeak out. He gives me a sweet and gentle kiss and while placing his hand on my lower back. He whispers into my ear, "Breathe Anastasia." As we are taking our seats with everyone at the table Jose is looking at me with one eyebrow raised. Shit. I forgot to tell Jose about Saturday.

An hour later I order my third vodka tonic with lime and Christian orders some tapas telling me that if I'm going to drink then I need to eat something. I'm feeling a little drunk when I see Jack heading towards our table.

"So, Ana. This are the _friends_ you turned me down for." I freeze and don't know what to do or say and I think everyone else is in shock too because they say nothing while looking back and forth at us. Christian has a flash of anger come across his face. But either Jack doesn't notice or care because he then says, "Introduce me to your _friends_."

Christian stands to his whole height and every muscle on his body tenses; while he reaches to shake Jack's hand he says "Christian Grey, and I'm more than a friend."

Jose lets out an audible snort while Elliot also stands but without shaking Jack's hand he says, "Elliot Grey and this is my girlfriend Kate and our friend Jose."

Jack takes a step back while making a face like he just sucked a lemon and says, "Well, Ana. I'll see you Monday morning." Then he turns and leaves. Kate looks at me and asks, "Ana, did he know we were meeting here?"

I look at her and suddenly have a sense of unease. "No. I just told him I had plans with friends."

Christian takes my hands in his, "Anastasia, are you going to be OK working with that asshole? I don't feel very good about this." I can see the worry on his face so I just nod my head and quietly say, "I'll be fine." Even I don't believe myself.

Then Elliot exclaims loudly, "Well Pipsqueak. Just say the words and your 'more than a friend' and I can take care of him." Everyone laughs and I smile. "Don't forget, I own a construction company and Christian is a billionaire we'd have no problem hiding a body."

At the end of the night Christian and Elliot walk us to Kate's car. Before I get in Christian gently caresses my face. "Are you going to be OK?" Again he has me speechless so I just nod. He leans down to give me a kiss and I can feel his erection against my stomach. After the kiss he tenderly brushes some hair out of my face and behind my ear. Just his kiss makes me weak in the knees.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asks. Again I'm unable to speak so I just nod. "I'll pick you up at 11. Is that alright?"

"I'm looking forward to it already." He gives me that panty-melting smile.

 **CPOV**

Tonight with Ana was simply amazing but I have one hell of a hard on. What she does to me.

I don't like what's going on with Hyde. I call Welch from my hands-free.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Welch. I'm sorry for calling you this late but I have an urgent need." I don't really feel sorry especially if it's to keep Anastasia safe.

"No problem, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I need a full background done on Jack Hyde. He's an editor at SIP."

"Of course. Do you want everything?"

"Get me anything and everything you can dig up on him including past relationships."

"I'll have it to you ASAP."

I get home to Escala and it's quiet. Everyone must already be in the staff quarters. I feel as if I am on cloud nine.

Now I have to plan what we are doing it tomorrow. It's our first proper date and although I am new to this whole thing I know I want to make it special for Ana. I finalize some details and head to my bedroom.

I'm in the shower and I think about how good Ana looked in those tight jeans. Her ass is perfect and her tits are amazing. The tops of them were peeking out of her shirt all night long. There were a few times I wasn't paying attention to what everyone was talking about because I was staring at them. I hope Ana didn't notice. And for the first time since I was fifteen I jerk off in the shower. Even when I come thinking about her it's better than before. I can only imagine what sex would be like with her.

At this rate I'm going to need more sessions with Bastille and a hell of a lot more cold showers.

Feeling somewhat relieved I try and get some sleep and dream about life with Anastasia. I know it's very early in this, whatever it is, but I know I need to have her in my future.


	11. Chapter 10: The Date

Chapter 10: The Date

 **APOV**

I have an hour until Christian comes to pick me up for our date. Luckily Kate met Elliot earlier this morning so I can be alone to get ready. Christian told me to dress casually so I'm wearing shorts, a tshirt, and my chucks. I'm not sure if we'll be outside or not so I wrangle my hair into a ponytail. I'm trying to stop myself from changing my clothes because I'm so nervous.

I don't wear a lot of makeup but I make sure to use this lip scrub Kate has so my lips are soft and I have my favorite lip balm handy. Just in case we kiss. I hope we kiss. And at that thought my heartbeat starts to accelerate and I have butterflies in my stomach.

At 10:45 I'm so nervous I start pacing around the apartment. I tried to take several deep breaths like I learned in the yoga class Kate and I took over winter break. This is our first time on a date by ourselves since the disaster date.

At 11 exactly the doorbell rings and I let Christian in. If anything he's precise. "Hi." I greet him breathlessly.

"Anastasia, you are beautiful as always." He gives me gives a megawatt smile before he greets me with a kiss on the cheek. My God. I must be blushing because the spot on my cheek where he kissed me is searing. "Are you ready to go?"

I look up at him through my lashes and reply, "yes." My voice is husky with desire betraying my attempt at sounding calm and put together.

He smiles at me, takes my hand, and leads me to his R8. This car is gorgeous, like something James Bond would drive. I'm almost scared to sit in it. When we get in he puts the top down and puts on his aviators. He pulls out into traffic and the sounds of Frank Sinatra come through the car's sound system. He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and say, "you have interesting taste of music."

"You're not a fan of Old Blue Eyes?" he timidly asks.

"Sinatra is Ray's favorite. When I was little he would let me stand on top of his feet and we would dance around the living room." I love those memories that Ray and I share and it makes me smile.

At that moment Christian reaches over and squeezes my knee. While it feels so normal it makes my insides quiver like never before.

He heads northeast and it's a quick trip but we stop at Grave's Field Heliport. "Christian, why are we here?"

He smiles at me and says slyly, "You'll find out soon enough."

I am so confused. Are we going for a ride in a helicopter? He pulls up to a helipad area and then I see it. It's a helicopter with _GEH - Grey Enterprises Holdings_ on it. "We're going for a helicopter ride?" I've never been in a helicopter before. We get up to it and he helps me into it buckling me in so I can't move.

He gives me a smirk and says, "Perfect." making me blush from my head to my toes. He gets in the pilot seat and looks over at me.

"Where's the pilot?" I ask innocently. He winks at me and says, "You're looking at him, Miss Steele" and gives me his panty melting smile. "This is Charlie Tango. Until recently she was my favorite girl to spend my time with."

He does all the preflight checks and we are in the air. Damn, when I didn't think he could any sexier…

After a little bit in the air he tells me we're going to San Juan Island. It's the perfect day for it. He sets down to land and does so like he's done this a thousand times.

Then I see it.

There's a beautiful picnic area set up with a blanket and even cushions. Taylor stands waiting for us with a basket of food in hand.

As we get out of the helicopter Taylor greets us. "Mr. Grey. Miss Steele."

I don't think I'm supposed to notice but I see him smile when Christian takes my hand. "Hello, Taylor." How does he always happen to be right where he's needed. Christian takes the basket from Taylor.

"Meet us at six, Taylor."

"Yes, Sir."

"We're not flying back?" How will we get home?

"No. I thought I may have a drink or two so I don't want to fly back."

"How do you manage to do this?" He has every little detail planned out.

"I have my ways, Anastasia." He leads me to the blanket so we can sit down. "You know, dating is new to me. It's not something I am familiar with."

"You're doing very well with it so far." I feel like I am in a movie. Like he is my Jake Ryan at the end of Sixteen Candles.

He stares deeply into my eyes with emotion I can't yet determine. "I have a very good muse." He leans forward and places a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips. "Champagne?"

"Yes please." He opens the bottle with ease and pours it into the flutes. I smile when I see it's pink.

"It's a vintage Bollinger Grand Rosé. My favorite." He hands me one of the flutes and takes the other in his hand. "To us, Anastasia." I think I am swooning. He then begins to empty the picnic basket and lays out a spread of exquisitely arranged foods - hummus with warm pita, bruschetta, melon wrapped in prosciutto, sliced apples with brie, stuffed dates, and the reddest strawberries I have ever seen. Just then he looks to me as if he's seeking my approval, like a lost little boy. My heart swells and aches for him at the same time.

"This all looks so wonderful, Christian." And with that he gives me a smile filled with pure joy. As we eat we talk about all kinds of things: places he's traveled to; my favorite books; our favorite movies; and so much more. I didn't realize how much we have in common. He is telling me how Mia slipped into speaking perfect French without realizing it last weekend at their dinner and it wasn't until Christian told her in French what she had done. He laughs at the memory and it's obvious how much he cares for her.

"You speak French?" I ask. I always wished I had learned a different language. "Yes. It was a requirement of my mother that we all study at least one language and one musical instrument. Speaking French was very helpful the times I was in Paris."

"You've been to Paris more than once?" I'm amazed at how many places he's been to. "Is Paris your favorite place?" I ask.

"I like Paris for the culture and the museums. I like Rome for its history and I like Hawaii for its natural beauty. What about you, Anastasia? Where is your favorite place?"

"Well, I've never left the lower 48. But if I could I would go to London." I say this almost wistfully as it was always just a dream.

"Why London and not Paris? I would have thought you'd like Paris for the romance."

"I want to go to Paris, don't get me wrong but I think London is where my heart is. Just to see where my favorite authors like Hardy, Austen, and the Bronte sisters lived and wrote would be a dream come true. I've always wanted to see what inspired them to write such beautiful, romantic, and sad stories." Christian looks into my eyes again and I still can't place the emotion I am seeing in him. Just then he kisses me and it is even more passionate and tender than the kisses before. It's almost as if his life depends on it.

The kiss gets deeper and filled with desire. Our mouths are intertwined and our hands are on each other's body like we have never touched anyone before. He places his hand on my breast and I can feel my nipple harden at his touch. I know he can feel it through my thin bra and top as he moans into my mouth but doesn't stop kissing me. He's laying on top of me between my legs and I can feel his hardness just _there_ and it floods me with lust. Automatically I tilt my pelvis up to him to get the friction that I need so much. His kiss deepens and gets more urgent. I have my hands in his hair and I tug as he moans in my mouth. I have never wanted anyone like I want him right now. Just then he stops and pushes himself up his eyes are sparkling and I can see the want for me that he has. "Ana, I need to stop or I will lose control." He is panting and puts his forehead against mine.

"So lose control." I quietly urge him. My desire for him is so great that I can feel an ache between my legs.

He gives me a sweet, chaste kiss. "Not here. I want your first time - or first time - to be special. Come. Let's take a walk." He reaches his hand out to me to help me up and I take it. We start walking and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Anastasia, you are a siren. Do you know how much sensuality you exude? I honestly don't know how you've been able to have so much control to never give into that."

I look down and with barely a whisper I say, "I've never wanted to with anyone before. I've only ever just kissed someone." At that confession Christian smiles and pulls me closer.

"It's almost time to go. Are you ready? Taylor should have the car ready."

"Car? Don't we need to take a ferry?" Christian gives me a genuine laugh.

"Ana, sometimes it's good to be me."

We're in the back of the SUV and Christian hasn't let go of my hand. I look up and he's staring at me suddenly making me shy. "What?"

"Be mine and mine only, Ana. Be my girlfriend." He looks at me with such sincerity that once again my heart melts.

I feel like there was more meaning in his question but I ignore that. "Yes. I'll be yours and yours only."


	12. Chapter 11: The 3rd Date

_**I hope you are ok with the shorter chapters. Doing these makes it easier for me to get updates out more often. Thank you for all of your favorites, followings, and reviews! Seeing that everyone likes what I am doing makes me want to keep going. :-)**_

Chapter 11: The 3rd Date

 **CPOV**

On Sunday Welch sent me the report on Hyde and it's not good. In fact it's really bad. None of his previous PAs lasted more than three months. At a publisher where he worked in Oregon a female coworker pressed asexual harassment charges against him but they were then dropped. None of the women would talk even with how persuasive Welch can be. I feel sick in my stomach. Ana is in trouble. I need to protect her.

I put a call into Ros to buy SIP right away. I want no delay and she is to take it by force if she needs to. On Monday I contact Jerry Roach, the Managing Editor, and tell him that I will be purchasing SIP and re-branding it as Grey Publishing. And, if he wants to retain his position he will do as I say. I tell him that Hyde is to be sent away for business until I can get a CPO for Ana. I know since I am not yet the owner I can't fire Hyde and terminate his contract so this plan will have to do until then.

Next I call Taylor to arrange Ana's CPO. I don't want her to worry so this person should remain covert. He tells me he has the perfect person, a guy he served with named Sawyer. Starting Tuesday Sawyer is going to be at SIP under the guise of the new Director of IT.

 **APOV**

This week has been pretty quiet. On Tuesday Jack was sent to NY to meet with some authors so I was on my own to read some manuscripts. Christian was busy working late on some acquisition GEH is in the middle of. I only got to text him and have a couple of phone conversations.

Tonight he is taking me out on a date again, this time we're going to see La Traviata. I've never been to the opera before. At least I know the story as it's based on Alexandre Dumas' La dame aux Camélias.

"Ana, it's your third date. You know what that means! We have to get you ready for sex!" Kate is as giddy as a head cheerleader on homecoming.

"Kate, this isn't our third date…"

"Double dates and group dates don't count. Now let's get you ready."

Kate insists that I wear her Herve Leger off-the-shoulder black bandage dress and Christian Louboutin black lace peep-toe pumps. She did my hair and makeup for me so I have a sexy smokey eye as she called it and my hair is in long waves. I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.

Christian is of course on time and when I open the door he stands there frozen for a couple of seconds. He lets out a deep breath, "Anastasia, you are breathtaking." He hands me a little red box with 'Cartier' on it. I open it up and they are beautiful diamond solitaire earrings. I gasp. "Christian, these are gorgeous but they really are too much."

"You're my girlfriend, Ana. Get used to it. Plus they are as close to perfection as I could get next to you." He helps me to put the earrings in and we head on our way.

The opera was fascinating. We were, of course, in box seats. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time.

We go back to Escala. Christian pours us some Pape Clement Blanc. This wine is exquisite, much better than my usual Kendall Jackson. When we are finished with the wine he places the empty glasses on the table. He turns to me and holds me in his arms.

"Stay with me tonight, Anastasia." He gives me a kiss laced with sweetness and desire.

"Yes. Christian, make love to me."

 **CPOV**

At that moment I pick Ana up and carry her to my bedroom. I've never had sex in my bed but this just feels right. This may as well be my first time too. It is my first time having vanilla sex in my bed with someone I care deeply about.

I kiss Ana with the fire and passion of a thousand suns. I step back and look at her. She really is beautiful. "Are you sure?"

She looks up at me with her radiant blue eyes, "Yes." I peel her out off her dress and lay her down on the bed. I take off her shoes and kiss the arches of her feet before I make my way up to her lips giving her another kiss. I step back and look at the angel laying on the bed below me in just her black lacy bra and panties. Her cheeks are rosy and her breathing has quickened. My God, I want her heart, soul, and body. I stand and begin to unbutton my shirt and take my pants off so I'm just in my boxer briefs.

Her eyes are filled with lust and she bites her bottom lip. I can't wait any longer. I crawl over her and remove her bra. I nuzzle my nose between her breasts I suck her sweet pink nipples and she cries out arching her back. I take my time with each nipple, sucking, kissing, and lightly pinching them. She's so close to an orgasm and I know I could give her her first orgasm just with this but I am selfish and want her all to myself.

I make my way down her body to her panties. Just at my touch she squirms calling out my name. I slowly slide them down and just as I go to put my tongue on her clit she says no embarrassed that I am so intimately close to her. I laugh and tell her this is my show and hold her creamy white thighs apart for me. I can smell her arousal and see how wet she is for me. I spread her legs a little more and lick her slit up and down pushing my tongue further into her as she moans in pleasure. Then I tease her clit with my tongue and lightly suck on it as she bucks up unable to keep still.

"Please, Christian." she begs.

"Oh, baby. In due time. Don't worry." As I say this, I gently thrust one finger into her slowly circling while pushing it in and out.

" .God!" She is panting now. I slide a second finger into her and do the same thing. "Christian, I want you now!" With those words coming out of her mouth I can't hold out any longer. I kneel above her and take off my underwear freeing my erection. Her eyes get wide upon seeing it. I slowly stroke my hard cock up and down keeping eye contact with her. She is now whimpering, slick with desire.

I grab a condom out and begin to roll it down my shaft. Ana is intently watching and says, "I'm on birth control. You don't need that."

I smile at her. "I need this to help desensitize things. I don't want things to happen faster than they should. Tonight is about you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with everything I have." I'm kneeling in between her legs and slowly rub the head of my cock up and down her wet folds.

"Are you ready?" I ask and she nods in reply. I hold myself above her and gently kiss her. I slowly push into her. She gasps and tightly squeezes my shoulders. "Are you ok?" I study her eyes as she nods to make sure she's telling the truth. "I'm going to start to move, ok?"

I slowly push in and pull out again. I take a deep breath, she is so tight and hot. It's hard to not just pound into her but I don't want to hurt her. I am slowly thrusting in and out picking up pace. I keep reminding myself to keep control. "Christian, faster please."

I pick up pace going faster and faster until I can start to feel her tight insides clench me tighter. She's close and I am about to come too. I say into her ear, "Give it to me, Ana. Let go for me." At that she finds her release calling out my name. I pick up faster and as she has the last few tremors of her orgasm I come too. My God. I've never had an orgasm feel like this. I feel light headed and am seeing stars. I'm out of breath and have a sheen of sweat covering my back.

Ana's eyes are still closed but I kiss her and brush some hair out of her face. "Baby, are you ok?" That was the best sex I have ever had even with it being vanilla. But this is for her, I need to make sure Ana is ok.

She lets out a deep breath and smiles at me. "That was definitely worth waiting for. Whew!" I laugh and bury my head in her shoulder. I lay down next to her. When I look at her again I can tell she's tired and her eyelids are heavy. She turns over to look at me and sees my scars. She goes to touch one of them and I stop her.

"Please don't. I told you I had a rough start to life and I can't bear anyone touching me. You're the first person to get close to me."

"What happened?"

"One day I'll tell you but not now. Ok?" I kiss her head and tell her is time to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 12: An Unexpected Guest

 **APOV**

The sun is shining bright when I wake up. I turn and Christian is already sitting up checking email on his laptop. "Good morning, baby. How are you feeling?"

I smile at him, "Good but sore." I stretch my arms.

He frowns, "I'm sorry." I giggle and smile, "I'm not."

"Miss Steele, you are one dirty girl." He leans forward to kiss me. Even in the morning he smells good.

I give him a mischievous smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, Anastasia. Just you wait." Next thing I know Christian is on top of me taking his pajama pants off. He's kissing me and my hands are in his hair. He reaches between my legs, "Ana, you're so wet already." He rubs the tip of his cock up and down my slit teasing me. "Is this what you want?" I wrap my legs around his hips and try to push him into me and nod my head. We spend the next hour making slow love to each other being as close as two people can get.

Afterward he spanks my butt, "Get in the shower. We can go get breakfast. I'm starving."

We're in his huge marble tiled shower. Christian shampoos my hair and rinses it. He stands behind me and begins to kiss my neck. He reaches around my front and caresses my breasts. He rolls my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. In response I back into his ever-growing erection. He moves his right hand down and starts to massage my clit while his left hand continues to fondle my breast. Just when I think I can't hold on any longer he stops and tells me to bend over and hold onto the shelf. From behind me he spreads my legs. The next thing I know he is inside of me pushing in and out with ardent need. The pounding is relentless but so good. The only sounds are our mixed moans and grunts. Slowly I start to feel that buildup inside of me that I am growing to love. "Christian, please faster! I'm almost there." He grabs onto my hair and slams into me harder and faster.

"Let go, Ana!" With that I come hard yelling some kind of version of Christian's name. He finishes soon after, "Yes! Oh my God, Ana!" We stay like that with him still inside of me until we can catch our breath.

We get out of the shower and I wrap his robe around me. And I search his room for my dress. "Christian, where is my dress?"

"I had it sent to be cleaned. I didn't think you'd want to wear it today."

I look at him confused. Didn't he just say he wanted to go out for breakfast? He smiles and looks contrite. "Don't get mad. But I had Taylor go and get you some clothes this morning."

"This morning? How? It's Sunday?"

He gives me his megawatt smile. "Sometimes it's good to be me." He then goes to his closet, opens the door, and shows me the spot where he has a wardrobe for me. It's a complete wardrobe including shoes, evening wear, and accessories.

"Christian, this. This is too much." He must have spent thousands on this.

"Trust me, Anastasia. It's not. Doing this for you makes me happy. Now get your sexy little ass dressed or we won't be able to make it to dinner."

 **CPOV**

Breakfast was ordinarily amazing. I'm still at a loss as to why suddenly I want this. I've done almost a complete 180 and the only thing different is Ana.

I back into one of my spots in the garage at Escala. I go around to open the door for Ana. She looks up at me and smiles and something inside of me just needs to be close to her and not let her go. I can't describe what I'm feeling but it's such an urgent need.

"Come here." I take her and sit her on the hood of my car and stand between her legs. I stare into her eyes holding her face in my hands and I kiss her. I don't want to let go. This isn't just lust or desire - it's something more but I can't place it. I lose myself in this feeling, in Ana.

"Christian?" I hear my name and I know that voice. I stop kissing Ana and look one to where the voice had come from. It's my mother.

"Mom. Um, hi. I didn't expect you." Ana is looking at me and I can tell she's trying to stifle a smile. Why do I feel like a 10 year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar?

Mom looks shocked but I can't tell whether it's good or bad. "No, Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I had to drop something off at the hospital and wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch."

This isn't the first time my mother had stopped by and I had someone over. I just his it the other times. But this time I am happy. I want my mom to meet Ana. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

Ana gets off the hood and reaches out for my mother's hand. "Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, Ana, call me Grace." My mom suddenly pulls Ana into a big hug. "I am so pleased to meet you."

"Mom, we just ate breakfast but come upstairs for some coffee." We're in my kitchen with Ana and my mom sitting at the breakfast bar. I hand a cup of coffee to my mom and a cup of Twinings English Breakfast tea to Ana. She gives my a small smile and I wink at her.

"So, Christian, Anastasia, how did you meet?" My mother timidly asks. She knows my temper and is afraid to set me off. I walk over to Ana put my arm around her shoulders.

"Ana is Kate's best friend and roommate."

My mom smiles. She and Kate have very different personalities but my mom loves that she makes Elliot happy and has calmed him down. "So, Ana, you recently graduated as well them?"

"Yes. I have my degree in English literature and am currently working at SIP as an editorial assistant."

 **GPOV**

I can't believe this just happened. I'm in shock. I get in my car but before I can start it I need to make a call.

"Gracie, everything ok?"

"Oh, Carry, I can't believe it." My voice starts to crack and tears fall but they are happy tears. "It's Christian."

"Christian? What's wrong?" Carrick sounds concerned.

"Nothing bad, I promise. He's found someone."

"Found someone?" Of course he's confused. We never thought this day would come.

"He has a girlfriend. He's in love. I don't think he even knows it yet but a mother knows these things. I'll be home soon. I just had to tell you."

"See you soon, Gracie."


	14. Chapter 13: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Chapter 13: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

 **APOV**

 _Thursday_

This weekend was absolutely amazing. I can't even imagine what has happened in the last few weeks. There have been a lot of ups and downs but I have never been happier.

"Miss Steele? I hope you don't mind. I need to install an upgrade onto your computer. I just finished installing the update on Mr. Hyde's computer."

"Mr. Sawyer, of course. I'll just go get a cup of tea." The new IT Director looks more like GI Joe instead of a computer nerd. Claire thinks he's hot but he's not much of a talker.

My phone buzzes with a text from Kate.

 ***Jose has a new guy & wants us 2 meet him. Our place 2 night 4 dinner?***

 ***K. U want me 2 cook?***

 ***:-) Please. U don't want me 2 cook.***

 ***No. I want 2 live. lol I'll pick stuff up market.***

 ***Luv ya. Laters.***

"Ana!" I roll my eyes. Jack has been in a mood ever since he came back from New York.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I have a big project I need you to work on. I have to present new writers and their manuscripts on Tuesday to Roach. We have tomorrow and Monday to finish the presentations. My reputation is on the line."

 **CPOV**

 _Friday_

Shit. Mia had been calling me all week. I know it's because Mom told her about Ana. Luckily the acquisition of SIP has kept me busy. I had to tell Ana about it last night and she was not happy to say the least. But she started to laugh when I told her about Sawyer.

"Hello, Mia."

"Christian! Why have you been ignoring my calls?!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Jesus, Mia. I think they could hear you back in Paris."

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend? Elliot has known for weeks!"

"Calm down, Mia. I was going to tell you, it's pretty new yet."

"Well, I got a job at Mistral Kitchen so mom wants to have a dinner to celebrate."

"Congrats, Sis. I'm glad that semester in Paris was beneficial in more ways than just expanding your closet."

"Ha ha Christian. Mom is having a celebratory dinner tomorrow and you are bringing Ana. I want to meet her."

"Mia, we may have plans tomorrow. Maybe some other time."

"Christian, please! Please! _Please_!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine Mia. We'll come tomorrow. But don't scare her off, ok?"

"Yay! Christian! I'm so excited! See you tomorrow."

 **APOV**

 _Saturday_

Here I stand looking at myself in the mirror. I am so nervous. I feel out of my league. The dress I have on is beautiful and it cost Christian more than one of my paychecks. I keep breathing deep trying to not be so nervous. I'm putting in the earrings Christian gave me when he walks into the room.

"You look beautiful. Don't worry, they'll love you. You have already met my mother and Kate and Elliot will be there too."

"I'm just not used to big family get togethers. It's usually just me and Ray." I keep knotting my fingers together. Christian turns me so I am looking at him and gives me a sweet kiss. "Ana there is no way my family wouldn't _not_ like you. Until you they all thought I was gay or some kind of celibate weirdo." I start to laugh at that thought and accidentally snort in the most un-ladylike way. Christian gives me a big smile and kisses my head.

"There's my girl. Come on, let's go."

We pull up in front of Bellevue, his parents' home. Christian gave Taylor the weekend off so we're in the R8. He comes around to my side of the car. By the time we get to the front door both his mom and dad are waiting for us.

"Christian, Anastasia, so good to see you. Come in." Christian kisses his mom on the cheek and shakes his father's hand. Christian's mom his me.

"Anastasia, it's so good to see you again."

His father unexpectedly pulls me into a big bear hug. It must not be normal for him because Christian had one eyebrow raised and his mom winks at me. "Anastasia, I've heard so many wonderful things."

"Please, call me Ana." At this rate I'll be blushing all night long.

We step into the foyer and go to make our way to the formal sitting room when I hear a shrill scream. Suddenly I'm almost knocked over by a whir of pink. "Ana! It's so good to meet you! Come in here let me get you something to drink."

"Mia, calm down and let her breathe will you?" Christian playfully scolds his sister.

We walk into the sitting room and like a breath of fresh air Kate and Elliot greet us. "Pipsqueak, you clean up good!"

"Thanks, El."

"Ana, I'd like you to meet my grandparents Theodore and Marie Trevelyan." Christian places his hand on my lower back.

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady. Call me Theodore." Christian's grandfather kisses my hand.

"Ted. Stop flirting! You're too old! Hello, dear. You are going to make some beautiful children with my grandson." I blush so much that I think smoke is coming out of my ears.

"Mother, Father. Be nice." Grace tells her parents. "Dinner is ready everyone." She leads us to the dining room. There is enough food to feed an army but it all looks delicious.

The conversation flows well over dinner. Christian and Elliot have a funny banter between each other and Mia is the perfect princess and little sister. It's obvious how much Christian loves her.

As we're having coffee and dessert the doorbell rings. Gretchen, their housekeeper, brings the guest into the dining room. It's Elena from our first disaster date.

I stop breathing and Christian completely tenses at the sight of her.

"Elena! What a pleasant surprise!" Grace smiles and gets up to greet her. What the fuck? The blonde bitch is friends with his mom? _Oh_ _holy mother of God_. She's the friend that introduced Christian to BDSM. She's the _pedophile_. My stomach turns. I feel like I may be sick.

"Elena, have you met Elliot's girlfriend, Kate, and Christian's girlfriend, Ana. We're having a celebratory dinner for Mia new job." Grace is so happy, it's obvious she had no idea what a monster her friend really is.

Elena looks at me and gives me a fake smile that doesn't reach her botoxed eyes. "Girlfriend? Christian I had no idea. Your little new friend is very pretty." I think I am definitely going to throw up.

"Ana, it's it? You look familiar. Do I know you?" Ugh, God. She's horrible.

"No. I'm sure you don't." I answer her syrupy sweet and smile.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry but we need to go. Anastasia and I have and early morning." Christian stands and takes my hand. "You can stay at the table. I know the way out. I will give you a call. Mia, congratulations." Christian kisses Mia on the cheek and we are out the door.

We get into the car and head out. Once we're on I-90 W I can't hold it in anymore. "So, it's Elena who introduced you to that life?"

"Ana, it's complicated."

"Complicated? I don't understand. She's a pedophile and she's still in your life and your mother's life."

"Looking from the outside in, that's what it looks like. But she saved me. I was on a path to destruction and she saved me."

"Saved you? Christian, there were so many other ways she could have saved you if she really cared."

"Listen, Ana. Before you she was my only friend. We're business partners. And that's the end of the conversation."

He's angry. His jaw is clenching and he's silent. I'm hurt. I'm not even sure why. I feel like he has chosen her over me, over his family. We go back to Escala but we don't make love. Christian goes to work in his office and I go to bed. I act like nothing is wrong but that's because I'm afraid to ask Christian to choose. What if he chooses her over me? What if he gets sick of playing vanilla house and wants his old life back?


	15. Chapter 14: Hyde and Seek

_**I want warn my readers who may find the topic disturbing that in this chapter there is a sexual assault.**_

Chapter 14: Hyde and Seek

 **APOV**

It's Monday and I have to work late to help Jack get ready for his presentation. I've convinced Christian that since he is soon going to own SIP he doesn't need to keep Sawyer here. Everything has been fine. Jack has been Jack but it's not anything I can't handle.

I'm in Jack's office putting the presentations into boxes. Everyone has already left for the day and Christian is picking me up to take me to dinner. Jack leaves his office to get tape and I keep packing the boxes.

Jack comes back in and shuts his office door. I look up at him and he has a strange look on his face. "Jack, is there something wrong?"

He's walking towards me with the tape in his hands and a sneer on his face. "There's a lot wrong, Anastasia. First of all, you turn me down, someone who can make your career, to fuck Mr. Moneybags. Then you walk around waving your ass in front of my face and let your boyfriend's goons to put spyware on my computer!"

My heart is beating a mile a minute. I'm trapped in here with no one around. "Jack, you've got that all wrong."

"I have nothing wrong you bitch!" Then he back hands my face so hard I see stars. I can feel that my lip has been split and is bleeding, and I will probably have bruises from the force the hit. He takes a piece of tape and puts it over my mouth effectively gagging me. He pushes me onto his desk and pins me down with one arm. I try to wiggle out but he's too strong. "There's no use you little slut!"

I have to get out of here. He pulls at my blouse so ferociously he rips off the buttons. He reaches in front of me and grabs my left breast hard. "These tits should have been mine. Along with that sweet ass of yours." I start to struggle to get out of his hold even more but he is stronger than I am and I can't get away. He has almost a sadistic laugh as he reaches up my skirt and plays with my garters and stockings. Tears pierce my eyes. This is really happening to me. I should have listened to Christian. I should have quit. Hyde palms my ass and starts to pull my panties down. Now I'm sobbing. I can't get out of this. I feel him ease up some of the pressure he has on me to undo his zipper. Ray always told me that if I am in a situation it is important to not panic and stay as calm as possible.

Suddenly I spot a pen on his desk within reach. I quick grab it and jam it as hard as I can behind me and I hit him in the thigh. He screams and lets go of me. "You god damned whore!"

I run. I run as fast as I can to the door only pausing to rip the tape of my mouth. I am sobbing uncontrollably and make my way out the door.

 **CPOV**

I'm waiting in the Audi for Ana to finish working late for a presentation her piece of shit boss is giving tomorrow. I am firing him before the ink is even dry on the papers.

Suddenly I see Ana burst out of the front doors. Her blouse is ripped, her lip is bleeding, and she has mascara running down her face. Within a nanosecond Taylor and I are out of the car. I run to her.

"Ana! Ana! Are you OK? Ana!" Please, something can't happen to her. Not now that I've found her.

She looks up at me and between sobs, is able to choke out "Jack".

I see red. That fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him. I leap up with my fists clenched ready to storm inside when I feel Taylor pull on my arm and hold me back. "Damn it Taylor! Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

Taylor speaks to me calmly, "Sir, let me handle Hyde. Take care of Miss Steele. Bring her back to Escala and make sure she's OK!" I look down at Ana and back up to Taylor. "Christian! GO!"

I pick up Ana as Taylor runs inside. I bring her to the SUV and put her in the seat. "Ana, honey, are you OK? What did he do to you?" I take the handkerchief out of my pocket and wipe the blood from her lip and the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

She is sobbing again and just hugs me hard. "Christian, please, just take me home."

 **TPOV**

I return to Escala about three hours later with my fists bloodied and my jacket ripped. Gail is going to be pissed.

I make my way up the service elevator and head to the boss' office. "Sir, is Miss Steele OK?" He runs his hands through his hair and I can guess he's been doing that for the last three hours.

He looks up at me with worry etched on his face. "She's sleeping. Gail gave her something to relax her. She wouldn't talk about what happened. She'd just cry harder."

"Sir, Hyde was able to tell me some of what happened." I really don't want to tell him but I know it would be my ass if I didn't. The problem is I don't know how he's going to react.

He takes a drink of the bourbon on his desk, "Taylor, tell me everything." He motions for me to sit and points to the bottle of bourbon asking if I want some. I shake my head.

"Sir…" He looks at me with a crooked smile.

"Taylor, call me Christian." He takes another sip.

"Yes, Sir… I mean Christian… Hyde tried to rape her."

His eyes shine with a mixture of rage, sadness, and maybe relief. "Tried? So he didn't… rape...her?"

"He didn't get the chance. Apparently Miss Steele stabbed him in the leg with a pen and made a run for it." When I was questioning that mother fucker he bragged about how he touched her and felt her and how firm her breasts were. I can't tell boss that or he'd really snap and it's my job to protect him, especially from a lifetime prison sentence for second degree murder.

"What did you do with him?"

"I took care of the problem. A couple of friends are going to make sure he's never able to hurt her again."

He bows his head and for the first time since I've started working for him he cries. He looks up at me with his red rimmed eyes now filled with tears. "Jason, I couldn't protect her. All my money and all my resources and I couldn't keep her safe. What good am I for her?"

For all the things I've witnessed with him I've never seen him this broken. He's lost multi-million dollar deals and acted like he just lost a paperclip. He's hurting for this sweet little woman in the next room. I don't even think he knows it but he's in love. "Christian, as much as you try, you aren't going to be able to protect her 100% of the time. Just be there for her. Show her you care. Be her rock when she needs it."

He looks up at me, nods, and says, "Thank you, Taylor. For everything."

"Of course, Sir. Have a good night."


	16. Chapter 15: Three Little Words

Chapter 15: Three Little Words

 **CPOV**

"John, I don't know what's going on. When I saw Ana lying there on the ground sobbing, waves of emotion that I have never felt came over me. I was mad at Hyde for doing this to her. I was mad at myself for letting it happen. I felt so scared when I saw her. All I want to do is keep her safe and make her happy."

John gives me an arrogant smile, "Christian, I know exactly what your problem is."

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me sit here so you can charge me more?"

He laughs out loud at that. "Christian, you're in love. You love Anastasia. You've probably been feeling like this for a while but it took what happened to Ana for those emotions to come to the surface."

"Don't be ridiculous, John. Now I think you're the one who needs a shrink. Someone like me can't fall in love. It's not possible." I'm a monster. Monsters don't love.

"Christian, think about it. From the time you met Ana you've been changing yourself for her. Not because she asked you but because you wanted to. Of course it's possible. You've built these huge walls up around yourself for your whole life. And this young woman has been tearing them down. You wouldn't allow that to happen if you didn't love her."

Is it true? Do I love Anastasia Steele? I think I do. I have never felt the way I feel about her with anyone else before. "So now what?"

"Christian, I can't answer that for you. It's uncharted territory. I think you're just going to have to take this thing head on."

 **APOV**

It's been a week since the incident with Hyde. My bruises are fading but I still get nightmares. Christian won't let me return to work right now so I've been staying at Escala so he can keep an eye on me.

At first he was so sweet and attentive. But for the past couple of days he's been leaving for work early and staying late. When I do see him he seems cold and distant. He won't kiss me let alone be intimate with me. He's tried to hide it but I know he's been to see Dr. Flynn a few times.

The other night he thought I was sleeping but I heard him talking to Elena. He seemed frustrated. I don't want to be a burden to him. I'm fine now physically and I'm sure having to take care of me reminded him of how easy his life was before he met me.

I don't have anything to offer him. Nothing. Plus he can get any number of women who look like me to have sex with. And I'm sure they'd be willing to go into his playroom.

He feels guilty. I was almost raped and I lost my virginity to him. He probably wants out and feels bad about it.

It's Tuesday afternoon and I get a call from him.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I can probably return to work soon."

"No you can't. Not yet. Anyway the reason why I'm calling is that I have to go to Olympia about some property GEH is purchasing and I'll be staying overnight. I'll be home some time tomorrow."

"Oh, OK."

"Are you OK, Ana?" He can always tell what I'm thinking.

"Yeah, totally. I hope the meeting goes well. Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Anastasia."

Olympia is only an hour away. Why would he be staying overnight? So now he's making up overnight meetings so he doesn't have to see me. Before I get anymore invested in this I'm going to end it. He's probably found someone he wants. I don't want this to be like Matt again. I looked like an idiot for years because I thought he loved me and was faithful. That's not going to happen again.

Kate's been staying at Elliot's so if I go there I won't have to explain everything right now. It'll give me time to wrap my head around this. I walk to the kitchen to get some water and Gail is in there. "Hi Miss Steele. How are you feeling today? I'm about to go to the market, do you need anything?"

"Gail, please, it's Ana and I'm fine thank you."

Gail leaves and I realize no one is here. I'm alone. Now it's my chance. I grab my overnight bag and throw the few things I brought with me in there. Just some clothes and my laptop and the current novel I'm reading. I get down to the garage, hop in my car, look around one last time, and I leave. I'm taking my life back into my own hands. As I drive away the tears start to flow. I thought he was different, that what we had was different. I'm just going to go home and lick my wounds.

Once I'm back to the apartment I call Jose. I need someone to talk to who won't judge me. I get his voice mail and leave him a message to stop by. Until he comes over I'm going to sit in my room and read. That should get my mind off of Christian.

 **CPOV**

Why is Gail calling me? It's about dinner time and she should be going off duty soon.

"Gail, is everything OK?"

"Um, sir, have you spoken with Miss Steele in the last couple of hours?" Gail sounds upset and this worries me.

"I haven't spoken with her since lunch. Why?" What has happened to Ana? I'm trying to breathe deeply and not freak out.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I think she left."

"Left? What do you mean, left?" Taylor overhears my conversation and pulls the car over.

"I went to the market and she was here but when I came back she was gone."

"Maybe she just went to run errands or something."

"I don't think so, sir. All of her things are gone."

"Shit! Taylor head back to Seattle now!"

"Gail, can you stay there in case she comes back?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything, Mr. Grey."

Next I call Jose. That's who she goes to when she's upset.

"Hello?"

"Jose, it's Christian Grey."

"Oh, hi." Jose sounds confused. I don't call him.

"By any chance, is Ana with you?"

"No, but she left me a voice mail asking if I could stop over at her apartment."

"When was this?"

"Maybe a couple of hours. Why? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. Thanks Jose." With that I hang up the phone.

"Taylor, head to Miss Steele's apartment as fast as possible."

"Yes, sir."

 **APOV**

There's a knock at the door, Jose must have gotten my voice mail. I open the door and there stands Christian. I'm shocked. I can't say anything. He pushes his way in. "You're leaving me, Ana?" He runs his hands through his hair. A gesture meaning he's frustrated and upset that I've grown to find endearing.

Tears well up in my eyes and my voice cracks. I hadn't planned on this. "I didn't want to be a burden on you. I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Guilty for what?" His brow crinkles like he really doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I know I can't be enough for you. You can have any woman you want. And I'm just little Ana Steele from Montesano who was a virgin up until a few weeks ago. And you, you're enigmatic, cultured, intelligent, and you have needs. How can I compete with that?"

"Wait a second. Do you think that because of me being your first and what happened with… that asshole, that I am staying with you put off guilt?"

I bite my lip. I know if I go to say something the dam will break and I'll start to cry. So, I just nod.

"Baby, you don't need to compete. You've already won. You were the only one ever in the race."

Now I'm confused and he can see it on my face.

He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them his whole face softens, "Anastasia Rose Steele I love you."

I'm unable to speak. This must be a dream. "You what?" I must have heard him wrong.

He comes up to me and takes me into his arms and lifts me so he can look into my eyes. "I love you. You, you're the one who owns my heart. It took what happened for me to realize that."

I can't hold it in anymore and I start to cry. "Oh, Christian, I love you too." And he kisses me passionately but gently with reverence - with love.

And there, on the living room floor we make love. We make real love.

After, we're lying on the floor trying to catch our breathe and contain or thoughts. "Ana, come home with me tonight. I don't ever want you to leave me again." The emotions in his eyes as he says this are so visible. This is the scared little boy not the commanding CEO.

"OK. Let me get my things and I can drive us back to Escala." I go to get up and get the bag that I hadn't even unpacked.

"Ana, two things: one, Taylor has been waiting outside since I got here, and two, you are never driving that death trap again."


	17. Chapter 16: Can't Stay Still

Chapter 16: Can't Stay Still

 **APOV**

The past couple of weeks have been amazing for Christian and me. He even took me soaring. I loved every second of it. I felt weightless like a bird. He even came with me to Montesano to meet Ray. It was kind of funny to see how nervous Christian was. And Ray didn't ease up on his questioning even though Christian is a successful billionaire. I should have clued him in that Ray had experience as an interrogator in the army.

Tonight has been so much fun. We got to meet Jose's new boyfriend, Brady. The six of us are staying at Kate's and my apartment. Tomorrow Christian is taking us on his boat, The Grace. We ate pizza, drank beer, and played asshole. I haven't laughed this hard in a while. It felt so, normal.

 **EPOV**

Tonight was the best. This was the most normal I have ever seen Christian. I can't believe that it took little Pipsqueak to do it. The only thing I ever wanted for my younger brother is to be happy.

Kate is sound asleep next to me dead to the world and I'm just about to close my eyes when I hear it coming from the room next to me.

"... Oh my God. Don't you have a gag reflex? … Shit, Ana. I'm going to come…"

I know it shouldn't make me laugh but it does. I never believed that crap about my brother being gay or celibate. He was just, very private.

Suddenly, I wake up not sure for how long I was sleeping. Then I hear the sound that woke me. Is someone knocking on the door?

I get up and go to the living room to see what's going on. At the same time Jose walks into the living room from the guest room.

Then I hear the knocking, it's coming from Ana's room. Then we hear it. "Christian, harder, please… oh, my God...yes!" The knocking on the door I heard is really Ana's bed banging against the wall.

I look at Jose and he says, "I can't even." And he walks back to his room. I go back to Kate's laughing to myself. I guess they are making up for lost time. I fall back asleep with a stupid grin on my face.

The next morning everyone is already around the table drinking coffee and eating pancakes. I look over at Christian and Ana and smirk. "How did you two sleep last night?"

Jose rolls his eyes and says, "More like not sleep. I now know that Annie Steele is a screamer." Everyone laughs and Ana's face turns bright red and she covers it with her hands. Christian laughs and pulls her close to him and kisses her head.

Kate laughs and says, "Don't be embarrassed Ana. You're making up for lost time."

About an hour later we're on The Grace. The girls are sunbathing on the lower deck. _Damn_. Kate looks hot. Jose and Brady are getting ready to go out on the jet ski and Christian and I are hanging on the upper deck.

Christian walks up to me and hands me another beer. "Thanks, bro. You know it's good to see you happy with Ana."

Christian smiles at me. "Actually, I've been doing some thinking, Lelliot. I'm going to ask Ana to marry me."

What? As far as I know this is his first girlfriend and Ana doesn't exactly have a long list of exes either. "Christian, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you and Ana together. But don't you think it's a bit too soon? You've only been together for a couple of months."

"Elliot, when I know what I want I don't waste time. It's one of the reasons I am so successful with GEH."

"Business is nothing like love. It's not as cut and dry. When people and feelings are involved it's a lot more complicated."

"Elliot, what about you and Kate? Don't you want to have a future with her?"

"Of course, I love the girl but I'm being realistic. Her parents' marriage is a sham. Her dad is a serial philanderer and her mom is using him to climb the social ladder. We just want to make sure we're 100% before we make that commitment, if we make that commitment."

"What about Mom and Dad? Look at them."

"Christian, I'm not telling you to _not_ marry Ana. She's great and I can tell you both love each other. I'm just saying to take it slow. That's all."

 **CPOV**

"John, I love her. I want to make sure I'm with her always."

"I understand that, Christian. I'm not questioning your love for Anastasia, I'm just trying to understand your urgency to marry her."

"I want to be with her forever. Why wait?"

Flynn crosses his legs and takes his glasses off. "Christian, I think the question is why can't you wait?"

I run my hand through my hair in exasperation. "What does it matter, Flynn? It's not like we have to save money for a wedding."

"Christian, just a few weeks ago we discussed taking this at Ana's pace. Why are you rushing? Has Ana told you she wants to get married?"

"No. She doesn't even know I'm thinking about it."

"Then why, Christian?"

If Ana is the most frustrating woman I have ever met then Flynn is the most frustrating man. "I was lucky enough to have someone like Ana, someone good and pure, to fall in love with me. I want to make sure I can hold onto her."

"Christian, marriage isn't going to change that. People fall in and out of love even when married. If you want your relationship to last you need to be open with Ana and cultivate your relationship. Christian, Ana loves you. She knows about your past, mostly, and she loves you in spite of how you view yourself. Just take in the moment. Don't worry about what you can't predict. Just be happy, Christian."


	18. Chapter 17: The Other Guys

_**This is a short little chapter but I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 17: The Other Guys

 **APOV**

 ***Ethan called. He's coming back from Europe tomorrow. I'm picking him up SeaTac. Meet Clyde's at 6 for drinks?***

 ***Yes! I'll tell C***

 ***Laters!***

 ***Laters Kate***

"Hey baby. How's work today?" Christian had been really sweet to me lately. I feel like he's got a secret or something but ever since he told me he loved me it's been going really well.

"Good. It's been busy since they still haven't replaced Hyde's position." I can see the anger cross his face at the mention of Hyde's name.

His lips form a thin line and his voice gets icy. "It's your first week back don't push it too much."

"I won't. Anyway, Kate texted and her brother Ethan is coming home from a trip to Europe tomorrow. We're going to meet at Clyde's tomorrow at 6 for drinks. Do you want to come?"

"Of course. Ros and I have a meeting at 4 but I'll try to make it as soon as I can. Now, if you're finished with your dinner, I'd like to finish what we started this morning."

"You, sir, are insatiable."

"Only for you Miss Steele."

Finally Friday is here. It was a tough first week back but luckily no one treated me any different. I'm glad Christian convinced Roach to keep the info about Hyde under wraps. It's about 5:45 so I clean up my desk and head out to meet everyone at the bar.

 **CPOV**

It's 7:30, the meeting Ros and I had didn't go as planned so it ended up being over three hours long. It's been a shit day and I'm glad I'll be seeing Ana.

I get to the bar and I see Ana. She's laughing and dancing with Jose so I know she's already tipsy. She's cute when she's silly. Then I see him, the frat boy - Kate's brother.

 _What the fuck?_ He's got his paws all over Ana. And she's laughing. I see the way he's looking at her. He wants her.

I go to her and stake my claim. Ana is mine! I stride over to her and place my arm over her shoulder then I give her a kiss that's almost too indecent display of PDA. "Hey, baby. I've missed you. How was you day?"

"Chris-tian! You're here! I missed you, sexy!" She giggles and pulls on my arm. If I weren't so pissed at monkey paws here I'd find this utterly adorable.

"Baby I'm going to the bar to get a beer for myself and you a glass of water." I go to the bar and see Elliot.

"Hey, bro. When did you and your ugly mug show up?" Elliot is such a pain in my ass.

"A few minutes ago. What's the deal with the frat boy putting his hands on Ana?" Just then I look over and see some guy trying to buy Ana a drink. Luckily she refuses it. I clench my fists.

"Christian, you can't pee on her to mark your territory. She's beautiful. Guys are going to hit on her. And the frat boy is Ethan, Kate's brother. Ana has known him for years. She turned the guy down. What more do you want?"

"I want everyone to know she's taken - that Ana is mine."

"Christian you can't propose to her to stop other men from hitting on her."

I try to have a good time but I still can't stop thinking about Ethan and that guy all over Ana.

 **APOV**

Tonight was a lot of fun. It was good to have Ethan back in the states. Christian seemed a little distant but I think it may have been stress from work. We get back to Escala and Christian helps me out of my clothes. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed while he takes my shoes off.

"Ana, were you ever with Ethan?" He's nervous but the question sobers me quickly.

"Christian, no. You know that. You're my only one."

"He seems very… close with you." I don't know where this came from.

"Ana, did you ever do anything with Ethan? He likes you. He wants you."

"No. I've known him for years. There was one time after Matt and I broke up where we kissed but we were drinking and it didn't mean anything. Nothing else ever happened."

"Ana, first of all I despise that I've spent any time in a room with some guy who you've kissed! Second, it obviously wasn't _nothing_ to him because he wants into your panties."

"Christian. You're the one with a past. In fact, I met the woman who stole your virginity, and with whom you had a six year sexual relationship, at your parents' house! So don't lecture me about a friend with whom I shared one drunk kiss!" Now I am steaming! I've given him all of me and he dares to question me. "I love you. And only you! The crowned prince could ask me out and I'd turn him down because it's _you_ I want. What will it take for you to realize that?"

I don't know what it was that I said but Christian gives me his crooked smile, picks me up, and kisses me. "Anastasia Steele, I love you. I'm sorry I acted like a jealous jerk."


	19. Chapter 18: The Flight

Chapter 18: The Flight

 **APOV**

It's another Friday and I'm beat. I've been taking on more responsibility at work. Christian has a meeting today in Spokane with Ros. They're taking Charlie Tango, so I'm on my own for dinner. Maybe Kate and Jose want to get together. I'll text Kate to see if she's free.

 ***R U free 4 dinner?***

 ***Yes! Elliot is working late at a job. Where & time?***

 ***Blarney Stone at 5:30?***

 ***Sounds good. C U then!***

 ***C U. I'll text Jose.***

 ***K. Laters!***

 ***Laters***

 ***R U free 4 dinner & drinks 2night?***

 ***Anything for my Annie! Time & place?***

 ***Blarney Stone 5:30***

 ***I'll B there. C U***

Finally at 5:15 I head out of SIP and grab a taxi to the pub. I get there and Jose is already waiting for me. "Hey! Jose, it's good to see you. Where is Brady?"

"Hey, Annie babe. Brady is babysitting his nieces tonight. Lucky for me you invited me out to dinner so I got out of it." He kisses me on the cheek and makes me laugh.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you."

Kate comes in looking as good as ever. Jose gives her a wolf whistle, "Kate, you are smoking! The Seattle Times should put you on the front page. Come, I am starving!"

We order drinks and appetizers and Jose tells us about his photography exhibit at Urban Light Studios. He is so excited. He has another year of school yet but I think he's just finishing his degree to please his parents. Kate and I tell Jose that we'll be there for his opening. He is a very talented landscape photographer.

"Guys, you will never believe the news I have!" Kate is so excited she's practically dancing in her seat.

" .God! Katharine just tells us! We're not getting any younger here!" Kate gives Jose the stink eye. Patience isn't really a virtue that Jose possesses.

"I have been given an opportunity to write a regular column about the hottest places to be in Seattle!"

"Kate! That is so fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" I give her a little hug. I do miss this girl.

"Katie! Does that mean you'll be able to get us into all the best places?" The waitress comes up and asks if we would like dessert. We had so much fun talking that I didn't even realize we were finished with our entrees.

Just then Kate's phone rings. "Hey Sexy. Are you done with the job? You can always come out and meet us. What? I'm, OK. Hang on…" Kate has a look of worry on her face as she hands me the phone.

"Elliot?"

"Ana, Pipsqueak, I'm sorry but you need to come to Escala right away"

"Christian? Is he OK?" I feel like the air has been knocked out of me.

"We don't know yet. His helicopter went down and we haven't heard anything from him." I drop the phone. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

"Elliot, what the hell happened? Oh, oh my God. We'll bring her over right away. We'll see you soon."

 **CPOV**

The meeting in Spokane went really well. The owners of the company agreed to sell it to us at the price we offered so it will be pretty easy to handle. We took Charlie Tango so that way it's only an hour flight. On the way back, as a celebration, I take Ros over Mt. Rainier National Park. She's never been in Charlie Tango so I figured we may as well have some fun. Suddenly, all my dash lights go crazy. _Shit_. Something is wrong, very wrong.

"Christian, what's going on?" I can tell Ros is panicked. She isn't really comfortable flying in the first place. She actually wanted to drive and make it an overnight trip.

"Ros, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Both of the engines have failed." As I'm talking to her I'm trying to guide Charlie Tango to a clearing in the park.

"Christian, is that normal?" Now, Ros is starting to panic. I need to stay calm and keep control.

"No, it's not. I'm going to try and bring her down in a clearing here. Hold on." Lucky enough I am able to maneuver her to the clearing and aside from some major bumps we're good. I was able to land her.

I get out and help Ros out. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think. Christian, what the hell was that? I thought you said this was safe?"

"It's a Eurocopter, it's the safest helicopter you can have." I take a look at the engines and they are both fried and there's smoke coming out of them. I go back into Charlie Tango to radio in and the entire panel is dead. Nothing works. We're stuck.

I check my phone and it says 'no service'. Shit. We're too far from a cell tower. I knew I should have gotten a satellite phone. "Ros, does your phone have any service?"

She takes out her phone and looks at it. "Shit. No. Now what? Are we stuck here?"

"Well, how opposed are you to taking a little hike? If we follow the sun we should be able to go West and then at some point meet up on I90."

"I'd rather not hike but it looks like I don't really have a choice, do I?" Ros isn't really into nature or exercise.

"Let's go before we lose daylight." And we start making our way west. We're making small chit-chat along the way just to keep ourselves occupied.

About an hour or so in, Ros says, "I sure am glad that gay marriage is legal in Washington state. At least if we would have bit it Gwen would be able to have everything without a problem."

"Didn't you put her in your will?" I know that usually the legal spouse would become executor of the will and stuff but since I am not married, I have no clue how these things worked. I never even considered marriage before.

"Of course I did. But even if I were to leave everything to Gwen since we aren't married or related it would be a huge mess for her. It was one of the main reasons we wanted to get married so we could protect each other. Lucky for you, your father is a lawyer so if you bit it he'd be able to work it out."

But, this has me thinking. If something were to happen to me I'm sure my father would carry out my will but what about Ana? She wouldn't be protected, not how I want her to be. If something happened to me I would want to make sure that Ana would never have to worry about anything again. And, this is selfish, but that would decrease the chances of her being with anyone else. She wouldn't need to be with anyone else. Being without Ana. The thought depresses me.

"Ros, what made you want to marry Gwen?" I normally never get this personal with my staff, including Ros.

"Gwen and I had an instant connection. Back then only a few states had legalized gay marriage so it wasn't as common as it is today. So I never really thought about it. But then we were together for about 10 years and I wanted to make the legal commitment to her. I knew I'd be with her forever but I wanted her to have everything she wanted. She always wanted to be a bride, even after she knew she was gay. So, when gay marriage was legalized in 2010, we went for it. Since it's just her and I we went to a little bed and breakfast in Leavenworth and had a simple ceremony with just the two of us."

"No family or friends?" I'm ashamed that I've worked with Ros for almost 7 years now and I don't know that much about her.

"Both of our parents stopped talking to us when we came out of the closet. It's actually one of the first things we bonded over. Anyway, we decided that the most important part of a wedding is the couple getting married and everything else was just extra. It really was a perfect day." Ros smiles as she thinks about her wedding day. "Why are you suddenly all interested in my personal life? Isn't it your motto to not get personal with staff?" Ros is joking but now I'm kind of ashamed of my past "policy".

"I don't know. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately." A lot of thinking.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, are you considering marriage?" Ros is laughing. Damn this woman. She can really read people. It's why she's so great at her job.

'Yes! OK? But don't tell anyone. I never thought I would even consider marriage and now all I can think about is marrying Anastasia."

"Christian, honestly, you're not as slick as you think you are. Everyone knows how head over heels you are for her. You stare at that picture of you and her on your desk lost in your own little world. So, what's stopping you?" Ros is usually my voice of reason with work but now I think she's my voice of reason in my personal life too.

"I don't know. I guess because it's too soon." I'm basically repeating what Flynn and Elliot said to me.

"So? Who cares? Why are you, of all people, letting societal norms rule what you do? If you did that you would have stayed at Harvard. You'd be successful, I'm sure, but maybe not as much as you are now. Do you love Ana?"

"Yes. I love her more than she knows." Actually more than I know, more than I thought was possible.

"Christian, then don't worry about what other people think is right. If you and Ana want to get married then do it. The length of time you date before you get married isn't an indicator of how your marriage will be. We both know that."

"Yeah, thanks. Let's just hurry up and get to the highway so we can get back home sooner rather than later." I'm done with all of the personal junk. "And you are not allowed to breathe a word about this conversation to anyone or I will tell everyone how you cry at Celine Dion songs."

Ros laughs. "Not like anyone would believe you but fine. You have a deal."

We finally make our way to the I90 and start walking along side of the road. "Christian, no one is going to pick us up hitchhiking. People will probably look at the two of us in suits, and your pretty face and think we're body snatchers straight out of Supernatural."

"We have to at least try. It'll take forever to walk back to Seattle." Just then a 70's Volkswagen camper with Grateful Dead stickers all over it stops.

A guy with long hair and a long beard who looks like he hasn't showered in a really long time rolls down his window. "You guys need a ride?"

"We need to go to Seattle. Can you help? We'll pay you." Money talks.

"Nah, man. We don't want your money. You get out of the universe what you put in."

We get into the camper and it reminds me of a college dorm room with tapestries hanging everywhere and the scent of patchouli suspended in the air.

"I'm Rez and this my wife, Angie. Where are you two headed?"

"I'm Christian and this is Ros. We need to get to Seattle."

"Well we're headed to Tacoma so that won't be a problem."

"That's great. We really appreciate it. Can we borrow your cell phone to make a couple of calls?"

"I would man, but we don't have any. We're not into all that technology stuff. It's how the government tracks your every move." I look over at Ros and she has a Iook of utter disbelief on her face.

She leans in and whispers to me, "Of course you own a telecom company and leave it to you to find someone who is anti-technology."

The drive is only about an hour and although I was very grateful I was ready to get out of that van. I hope Ana isn't upset that I'm late.

 **APOV**

We've been at Escala for a couple of hours now, although I'm not really sure. I am just sitting here - I can't move or help. I'm shaking although I'm not cold. If I'm not crying I am on the verge. I just found Christian. I can't lose him now; it isn't fair. Jose and Kate have been keeping me company and whispering that he'll be OK. All the guys are making plans or calling people so we have the updates as they happen.

Grace is helping Gail in the kitchen to make some things to eat. I think she's just trying to stay busy. Mia has been going between the kitchen and being by her dad and Elliot.

Everyone is so nice to me but I feel like I don't belong here. I'm not his family and they hardly know me, well with the exception of Elliot.

"Ana, honey, have some tea. You should probably eat something but I know you said you aren't hungry so at least drink the tea, OK?" Gail looks at me with concern that a mother would have. Since I've been staying here I've gotten very fond of her.

"Annie, why don't you get into more comfortable?" Jose is rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

"I'm OK. I don't want to miss any news."

"Annie, you won't be missing anything, I promise. Come on…" Jose holds his hand out for me to take and leads me into the bedroom.

As I am walking out of the bedroom wearing yoga pants and one of Christian's t-shirts that smell like him, I see a whole bunch of activity by the foyer. Then I hear Grace yell, "Christian!" Could it be? Is he really here and OK?

After he greets Grace he comes around the corner and our eyes lock. I immediately start to cry. I'm not sure if it's relief or the tears I was trying to hold back. Christian throws his things on the floor and practically runs to me. He picks me up into the biggest hug. "It's OK, baby. I'm here. I'm OK. Please don't cry." Christian tries to soothe me and won't let me go. I hope he never lets me go.


	20. Chapter 19: All This Fanfare

_**This is just a short little chapter to keep you going...**_

Chapter 19: All This Fanfare

 ****

 **CPOV**

I can honestly say I didn't expect to see everyone there waiting for me when I got home on Friday. I figured they would just assume my meeting went late but then Elliot tells me that the media caught wind of my helicopter missing and completely sensationalized what really happened.

One thing I know for sure is that I want to marry Ana. I am going to propose. I think I will plan a little getaway and propose there. I can't do it this weekend because my parents are having their annual anniversary dinner party. Everyone they know will be there so I can't do it then. I have a couple of meetings today yet but then I want to go and pick out a ring for Ana.

This whole thing about Charlie Tango's accident being possible sabotage is really unnerving. I have Welch looking into it. And luckily Ana didn't give me any grief about having Sawyer as her CPO.

When I am finally done with my meetings I have Taylor take me to Cartier. We called ahead so they can clear out the store and let us go in the back entrance to try and prevent the paparazzi from finding out. "Welcome back, Mr. Grey. How can we help you today?"

"I need to purchase a ring." I'm glad they all signed an NDA.

"A cocktail ring?"

"No, an engagement ring. Do you have diamonds I can select from here?" I want to pick out everything I can with Ana's ring.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey. We definitely have everything you need here to create the perfect ring. Please come with me to our office."

Once we are there he pulls out different settings and some loose diamonds. Ana's hands are small so I don't want to get anything too big for her. After looking for hours I've settled on a flawless and colorless seven carat oval-cut diamond with brilliant-cut pave diamonds along the entire band. I've been promised it will be ready for pick up on Thursday.

Now I need to figure out how to do it. I'm not good at this so I'll need help from someone I trust.

"Hello?" Seriously, mom's phone has caller ID but she still answers it like she has no idea who is on the other end.

"Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm doing excellent, Christian. I'm just working to finish up some final details for the party on Saturday."

"Do you have a minute? I have something I need your advice on."

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you will keep this a secret and you will not freak out. Got it?"

"OK. I promise." I take a deep breath preparing me for the response my mom will have. It could go either way.

"I want to propose to Ana and I need help on how to make it romantic." I am actually holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"Oh, Christian! That's so wonderful! First of all you should ask her father before you do it."

"Why do I need to do that? We're both adults."

"Because it's tradition."

"OK. Once I get Ray's permission, how should I propose?"

"Take her somewhere that means something to you both, have a nice dinner, and just ask. Go with your heart."

"That gives me an idea. Thanks, Mom."

"Congratulations, honey. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom, don't forget it's a secret. I have to go."

"My lips are sealed. I'll see you both on Saturday."

"Bye, Mom."

 __

 _To: jtaylor_

 _From:_ cgrey

 _Tuesday, July 19, 2011 20:00_

 _Subject: Friday_

 _Please rent out the entire Snug Harbor Resort on San Juan Island for the night, skeleton staff. I'd like to stay in one of the_ _w_ _ater_ _view cabins. Bottle of chilled champagne (vintage Bollinger Grand Rosé) scattered rose petals all over bedroom and master bath. Since Charlie Tango is out of commission, I'd like to fly the comparable recommended helicopter. We'll take it over Friday evening, leaving Escala at 6 pm. And returning on Saturday time TBD._

 _Have Gail make a picnic dinner and prepare overnight luggage for Ana and myself._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO Grey Enterprises_

"Hello?"

I take a deep breath again. "Mr. Steele, It's Christian Grey."

"Is Annie OK?" Ray sounds worried. Maybe I should have phrased this differently.

"Oh, no. No. She's perfectly fine."

"Good." I hear him let out a breath in relief. "I'm glad to hear you're doing OK after the helicopter incident."

"Thank you, Sir." I think this is the only person in the world that I have referred to as "Sir."

"Please, call me Ray. What can I do for you, Christian?"

"I'm calling because… I'd like to ask you for Anastasia's hand in marriage." There it's out.

There is deafening silence on the other end. "Ray?" _Shit. I killed her dad!_

"I'm here. Don't you think this is a tad early in your relationship, Son?"

"Yes, I realize that it is fairly soon. But I am in love with Anastasia and I want to spend the rest of my life loving and protecting her. I don't see any reason to wait when she is my future."

"Well, I know my Annie loves you. Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything, Sir… I mean Ray." I think this may also be the only person in the world who makes me nervous.

"Love her with all of your heart, be honest with her, and make her a priority in your life. She deserves the very best."

"Absolutely, Ray. I would have it no other way."

"Well, then, Christian. All I can say is welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Ray. You've made me the happiest man on earth."

"Well, you still need Annie's answer and she can be quite stubborn." He laughs a little bit knowing that I have experienced her stubbornness more than once. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"Friday."

"Well then, good luck. I'll speak with you soon."

"Thank you, Ray."

Now all I have to do is make it to Friday. That night I dreamt of Ana walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. She is angelic. Then we're suddenly both old and gray sitting on the porch of a house on the sound. There are little kids that resemble us playing in the yard and I realize that they're our grandchildren. I never have felt so happy in my life. I wake up from the dream and it's around 3 am. Usually if I was waking at this time of night it was because of a nightmare. But I would gladly relive that dream any time. I look over at Anastasia who is fast asleep. She looks so sweet and innocent when she's sleeping. Of course, she is sweet and innocent. I could stare at her all night long. Then it hits me that she may soon be Mrs. Christian Grey and the thought warms me. I fall back asleep holding Ana and dream of our future together.


	21. Chapter 20: The Question

Chapter 20: The Question

 ****

 **APOV**

Christian said he has dinner reservations tonight for us and to not work late since we need to leave at 6. I wonder what it is. Whatever it is I'm so glad the weekend is here. I've been filling in until they find a replacement for Jack's job. I think they are taking their time since the purchase of SIP will become public in a couple of weeks.

At 5:30 Sawyer brings me home so I have a couple of minutes to freshen up before the date. "Christian, do I need to dress up for our dinner plans?"

Christian gives me his crooked smile. "No need. And you look beautiful today." He walks up to me gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek." His kisses still give me butterflies in my stomach.

I come out of the bedroom into the great room and Christian is standing there waiting for me. Even casually dressed he is gorgeous. His dark copper hair is all tousled and he's wearing a chambray shirt with the top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up and black jeans. He could be a model. "Ready, Anastasia?"

I smile at him. "Ready as I can be. Are you sure I look OK?" I'm wearing skinny jeans, a peasant style top, and flat sandals.

"You look radiant. But you would be gorgeous in a trash bag." He takes my hand and we step into the elevator. I get confused when Christian pushes the 'up' bottom. I look at him in confusion and he smiles broadly and says, "No questions. It's a surprise."

We get to the roof and helipad and there's a helicopter there that's not Charlie Tango. I look at him as we are walking up to it, "This is just until Charlie Tango is fixed."

We take off and just like the last time my stomach is in knots. I don't really pay attention to where we are going because I'm too busy staring at the beautiful man beside me.

When he is preparing to land I realize we are at San Juan Island where we had our first, kind of, date. I don't know why he says he's not romantic.

When we land I expect to see Taylor waiting for us like the last time but he's not here. What I do see is the picnic basket, some pillows, and what looks like a bottle of champagne.

Christian helps me down on the blanket. He looks at me so lovingly. "Are you hungry?"

I smile at him. It's times like these where I feel my love for him the most. "Famished." In response he gives me his boyish smile.

"Well, let's see what we have to help with this issue." He opens the basket and pulls out a thermos and two large stoneware mugs. He pours the contents of the thermos and I see it's Italian wedding soup. It's not what I expect to eat on a picnic but Gail is a fabulous cook and the soup is delicious. As we eat the soup he tells me about his day. "Are you ready for the next course?"

He's being so cordial it's making me giggle. That basket must be like Mary Poppins' carpet bag because next he pulls out two plates covered like how they come from room service. I take off the lid and reveal a petit filet mignon and onion rings. This is another unusual choice for a picnic food but this is Christian and it's so delectable.

He's making me laugh telling me stories from when he was a kid. Grace and Carrick definitely had their hands full with those three. I always wanted siblings. Sometimes it was lonely being an only child.

This time Christian doesn't ask me if I'm ready. He pulls out a plate and when he removes the lid I see it's Mexican wedding cookies. We're both laughing because the powdered sugar is getting everywhere and Christian is doing his best Scarface impression. I really like silly Christian.

Next he reaches into the basket and takes out a small lidded plate. When he takes the lid off there's a little red box. What the heck is going on?

Christian takes the box, gets down on one knee, and opens the box.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I never thought I could love until I met you. I had no idea that I was living a hollow life and now I can't picture my life without you in it. It's as if I wasn't alive before you. Look, I guarantee there are going to be tough times and I know I have a lot of learning and growing to do. But I want to do them with you by my side as my wife, my lover, and my friend. You are my forever. Will you marry me?"

It takes me a second to realize what just happened. Then tears well in my eyes and I can only manage to squeak out a 'yes'.

"You'll marry me?" I nod in response. "Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"Yes. Yes, Christian, I will marry you." He lets out a joyous laugh, picks me up swinging me around, and kisses me.

"Ana, you just made me the happiest man on earth!"

"That's good because I am the luckiest woman on earth."

 ****

 **CPOV**

I slip the ring on her finger and give her a kiss pouring all of my love into it. I pop the cork for the champagne and pour it into two flutes.

"To us, Anastasia."

"To forever."

After the champagne, we spent the next couple of hours making love on the blanket. It was perfect - just the two of us being together as one. Finally, we have no energy left and are lying on the blanket cuddled together under the stars.

Suddenly Ana exclaims, "Now I get it! Italian _wedding_ soup, onion _rings_ , and Mexican _wedding_ cookies!"

I laugh heartily, "Nothing can get past you!"

She laughs with me. "Hey! I've had an emotional night!"

"Come on, let's go to our cabin." As I stand up I reach my hand out for her to take. "Come on, my fiancé."

 ****

 **APOV**

This 'cabin' is gorgeous. It's modern looking and all wood with an abundance of windows to see the fantastic view of the bay. Christian has another bottle of champagne waiting for us as well as a plate with the reddest strawberries I have ever seen. He takes the strawberries and champagne and brings them into the bedroom. Rose petals are scattered everywhere on the plush carpet and on the king sized bed. He even has candles lit around the room to give us just enough light. He places the strawberries and champagne on the table at the foot of the bed.

"We'll save these for later. But now I'd like a bath." He strides toward me with his gray eyes glittering with desire. He lifts the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head then he undoes the button and zipper of my jeans. "I'll run the bath. Meet me in there naked." And there is that feeling pooling deep within me.

I enter the large bathroom. The rose petals and candles have continued in here. There is a sweet and intoxicating scent of jasmine from the bath oil Christian put in the bath. For someone who claimed to not know hearts and flowers he has made this room luxuriously romantic. I slip into the bath with Christian behind me. He starts to massage my shoulders while simultaneously kissing and nipping at my neck. I moan, partly out of contentment and partly out of carnality. "Do you like that Miss Steele?"

"mmmm...yes." I am barely able to formulate an answer. He moves from my shoulders to my breasts teasing my hardened nipples. I'm writhing in pleasure. His hands move down my stomach and over my hips until his hands meet their haven. I am his entirely - body and soul. Eternally.

The bed was lavishly comfortable but we didn't do much sleeping that night - our first night as a betrothed couple.


	22. Chapter 21: The Party

Chapter 21: The Party

 **APOV**

I stand looking at myself in the mirror. The blue cocktail dress that Caroline Acton chose for me. I think she knows what I like and what looks good on me better than I do. I better get used to this since I will be marrying Christian. _Married! To Christian!_ There's a part of me that still can't believe what happened. We have a lot to learn about being in a relationships but like he said, we can do it together. As I'm making sure I look OK for his parents' party the sun reflects off the beautiful ring he gave me. This must have cost a fortune but I do love it and I love that I have it. I guess I should get used to his whole lifestyle. I don't think he had nights of watching bad movies and eating ramen soup for dinner because you and your friends don't have the can to go out.

He walks into the room and takes my breathe away. He looks so gorgeous in a suit. He seriously must be from another planet or heaven or something.

"Ana, you are resplendent. That color really brings out the beauty of your eyes. Baby, I have a present for you." He holds out the now familiar red box.

"Christian, you just gave me the best present ever. I don't need another one. You're going to spoil me." I kid him but it's half true. I love him without his money, I just want him.

"No, you gave me the best present ever and I want to spoil you." He opens the box and in it is a radiant diamond solitaire pendent necklace like the earrings he gave me.

"Christian, I love this. Thank you. Will you put it on me?" I don't know how he knows to pick out the right things for me. They are always beautiful but not too fancy. I would never wear a lot of gaudy jewelry like Elena does. _Ugh_. The thought of her makes my skin crawl. I think she's been getting on Christian's nerves. He hasn't been talking to her as much and when he does it's as if she is annoying him. I know it's wrong but I hope he stops being friends with her. She had manipulated him so much he thinks she's his only friend. I wonder how she'll act when she finds out we're engaged. The thought makes me snicker.

"Baby, one day I would like to get in your beautiful little head and know what you are thinking."

"Well, Mr. Grey, I was just thinking about how much I love you." He gives me that charming boyish smile.

"Come, we wouldn't want to be late. You may want to bring some earplugs. When Mia sees your finger she's got to scream so loud the international space station will hear it." Well, I hadn't thought about that. I don't really like being the center of attention.

"Errr… Christian, do you think maybe I should keep the ring off until we have the chance to tell your family in a more private way?"

"Not a chance baby. I want everyone to know you're mine. In fact this may be the one time I wouldn't mind the paparazzi."

"Oh my god. The paparazzi. I didn't tell Ray. What if he finds out from some gossip mag first?" That would crush him.

Christian gives me his secretive smile. "He already knows."

"He does?"

"Yes. I asked his permission to marry you before I proposed."

"That was so sweet. So my dad was the first to know?"

"Second. I told my mom but swore her to secrecy."

"How did she react?" I don't want people to think I'm marrying him for his money.

"She was elated. She really loves you. In fact, my whole family loves you." The thought of a big family makes me smile. I love Ray with all my heart but it's always been the two of us since mom left. It can be lonely.

On the drive to his parents' house I ask, "Do your parents have an anniversary party every year?"

"It started as an anniversary party when I was little but now I think it's just an excuse to have a fancy dinner party with their friends and family."

When we get to their house we are greeted at the door by his mother. "Christian, it's lovely to see you. Congratulations and I'm so happy for you." Grace whispers in his ear loud enough so only the two of us can hear. "Ana. Welcome to the family, sweet girl." Grace looks absolutely joyful and has tears of happiness in her eyes. "Your father is playing bartender at the moment, Elliot and Kate are in the great room, and Mia is...somewhere."

"Thanks Mom. It's good to see you too." Christian places his hand on my lower back to guide me inside. "Come on baby, let's get a drink." We make our way inside and to the bar.

Suddenly there is a loud, high pitched screech. "Christian! Is that an engagement ring?!" Mia is so excited as she runs up to us that she can barely contain herself. Christian gives me a look that pretty much says 'I told you so'.

"Why hello, Mia, it's good to see you as well." Christian teases Mia.

She smacks him on the arm. The only person I've seen allowed to touch him besides me. "Shut up, Christian! Ana, let me see the ring! Have you picked a date? Where are you going to get married? Can I help to plan everything?"

At this point everyone else has caught on and are gathering around us. "Mia, calm down, I've just asked her. We haven't had time to plan anything."

Christian's dad comes up and congratulates us with a kiss on the cheek for me and I pat on the back for him. "Son, you should make an announcement so you don't have to spend the whole night explaining things." He hands us each a glass of prosecco.

Christian removes a pen from his inside jacket pocket and taps it against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone. I'm glad to announce some very special news surrounded by family and friends." He looks down at me lovingly and gives me a sweet peck on the lips. "This amazing, intelligent, caring, and beautiful woman next to me had agreed, probably against her best judgment, to be my wife." Everyone begins to clap or say their congratulations.

Loudly from the crowd Elliot shouts, "You're welcome, bro!"

Christian laughs mirthfully, "Yes, yes I do owe it to my ever so humble brother for introducing me to Anastasia." People are coming up to us to give their felicitations. I look up and see Grace standing in the doorway of the room, tears streaming down her face. She blows me a kiss and I smile back. Then I look and see that bitch, Elena, with her face twisted in an angry scowl. I make eye contact with her and smile and she storms out of the room. _Ha_!

Kate comes up to me and gives me a huge hug. "Ana, it's this what you want? Are you happy?" She's looking at me deep with concern.

"Yes, I am so, so happy. I love him." Kate gives me a huge smile and pulls me into a large affectionate hug. We spend the next few minutes receiving congratulations from family and friends.

"Honey, I have to powder my nose. I'll be right back." I think all the prosecco has gotten to me.

"If you're not right back I'll come looking for you." He kisses my hand as I go to walk away.

After I'm finished in the bathroom I go to get my purse that I left in the other room. Abruptly, I hear a voice from behind me saying, "You little gold digging whore." The words are dripping with contempt, I turn around to see Elena standing there.

"Excuse me?" Surely this detestable woman isn't talking to me.

"I think you heard me. Christian is only infatuated with you. You can't give him what he wants or what he needs."

"I think you have no idea what Christian wants or needs and it's really none of your business." She can not be serious.

Elena snorts. "You are a child. You can't possibly satisfy him."

I can feel the anger creeping inside me from my toes. "I guess you would know all about children wouldn't you? You are a disgusting excuse for a human being for what you did to him."

She lets out a villainous laugh. "For what I did to him? I gave him focus and drive. I made him the successful man he is today. You can give him nothing. You can only take from him like the street urchin you are."

From the doorway I hear Christian declare, "Ana gives me everything. She has given me life. You just tried to tear me down into a hollow person so I would be what you wanted me to be. Not for me, but for you, Elena. You never had my best interests at heart. If you did, you wouldn't have kissed me that day when I was 15." How long was he standing there?

"Oh please, Christian. You loved it. You loved being with me. I taught you everything you know. Everything you do now is because of me." Is she demented?

"You taught be how to fuck, Elena. How to treat women like nothing. Like they were to be used for sex, like objects. You didn't teach me about love or compassion." Christian is so angry he is speaking through clenched teeth.

"Love? Christian, love is for fools. You fall in love and it will only hurt you. I know what can make you happy. I know what you need." Oh yeah, she is definitely of her rocker. I can do nothing but stand here listening to each other verbally eviscerate each other.

"No Elena, you don't. You're a disgusting hull of a woman who has to  
pay people just to fuck you. You probably punish Isaac by making him having sex with you! He probably goes home on Sunday night and washes his body in bleach trying to wash you off of him. I should have washed you from my life a long time ago. It took falling in love with a wonderful woman, who I don't deserve but loves me anyway, for me to see that. I see now how despicable you really are."

"Get out of my house now! Get out of my life and my families' lives. You pretended to me by friend, so what? So you could prey on my child? After I would tell you my fears of Christian? You used those  
against him!" Grace roars with anger the depth of it making her shake.

"Mom…"

"Shut up Christian. It's My turn to talk. You are vile. A pitiful excuse for a human being. I hope you rot in hell." Grace tells Elena, her voice exuding rancor. "I said .NOW!" Elena who now appears in shock walks past us and out the door slamming it behind her.

Grace turns to me and smiles and says gently, "Ana, angel, would you mind giving me a moment to speak with my son?" She smiling but I can see the hurt behind her eyes. It's a pain that I imagine only a mother can feel.

I swallow hard. "Of course." I don't know what else to say or do so I just walk out of the room. I really don't want to be around anyone so I go upstairs where it's quiet. I feel embarrassed about what just happened but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I hate confrontation, or because I saw a mother hear something dreadful about her son, or because I just witnessed my love lose a long time friend. She wasn't a friend at all but Christian didn't see that and I'm sure a part of him will grieve over that loss. I sit on the steps with the thoughts inundating my mind.

"Are you OK?" Christian is kneeling in front of me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't see him come up to me. I smile at him and lovingly caress his face.

"Unquestionably, I should be the one to ask you that."

"As long as I have you, I will always be OK." He leans in and kisses me softly. "My mother on the other hand…"

"How upset is she?" I can't comprehend what she must be feeling.

"Let's just say I'm lucky there are guests here and my father has plenty of alcohol. Let's get home. I've had enough for tonight."

"Yes, let's go."


	23. Chapter 22: An Unusual Engagement

Chapter 22: An Unusual Engagement

 ****

 **APOV**

Bright sunlight is filtering into the bedroom waking me up. I open my eyes and see Christian looking at me. "Good morning beautiful." He is already awake and showered, sitting on the bed working on his laptop.

I stretch and yawn. He must have let me sleep in but of course, he never does. "Good morning, fiancé." He smiles when I say fiancé.

"Speaking of which, how do you feel about eloping? We can go today, anywhere you want - a tropical island, Europe, Vegas - where ever your heart desires." He looks almost desperate.

"What's the matter, Christian? Why such a rush?"

Now he looks despondent. "I never thought I'd fall in love, Anastasia. And now that I have you I don't want to ever let you go. I don't want to lose you."

"Christian, you aren't going to lose me. I'm yours unconditionally. Plus our parents would kill us if we just ran off and got married." I tease him but I know it's true.

"You're right. I've already pissed Grace off enough. I don't need to upset her anymore." He sounds so disenchanted.

"I'm sure she's very upset. Her child was hurt and she was betrayed by someone who she considered a dear friend. But it's not your fault and she doesn't blame you."

He smiles at me lovingly, "Come on. We have to be there for brunch."

The ride to Bellevue is quiet. I know he's lost in thought apprehensive about seeing his family after last night. His mother told him the only person she needs to tell is his father. His relationship with his dad has always been somewhat tumultuous; although he is a confident and successful CEO, I know he wants to make his father proud.

 ****

 **CPOV**

Last night was like a nightmare. Of all people, I never wanted to hurt Grace. She's the one who saved me and in one night, one conversation, I showed her how reprehensible I really am. I don't deserve her love.

As we get to the drive Ana looks over to me from the passenger side, takes my hand in hers, and smiles at me reassuringly.

My mother greets us at the door as if nothing happened last night as if we're just here to celebrate our engagement. We walk into the kitchen where my father, sister, brother, and Kate are already seated at the table.

"Well here is the happy couple!" Elliot bellows. Kate is up and out of her seat greeting Ana with a hug. In turn, Mia comes up to me and slaps me on my arm. "I'm your little sister. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Don't worry Mia. You're still my favorite sister." Mia pouts at me.

"I'm your only sister!" she howls while Elliot and I laugh.

My father just looks at us and nods his head in greeting, "Christian, Ana." The frostiness of his voice is palpable.

We take our seats at the table and the chatter continues as if everything is perfectly normal. We recount the proposal and all the women gush at the details. Of course Elliot is _Elliot_ and says, "I bet you definitely got some action that night!" My mother scolds him as if he were a young boy.

"Mom? Ana and I were talking and we wanted to know if we can have the wedding here." When Ana and I discussed where we'd marry she thought it would be good to do it here.

"Of course, darling. I would love that. What were you thinking of?"

Ana thoughtfully replies,"Nothing fancy, something simple with just close friends and family. It's just my father my mom and step-father for my family and the Rodriguezes and Kate." My Ana, she could have the most opulent and expensive wedding but she just wants a simple backyard ceremony.

"That sounds wonderful. How long do I have to plan?" My mother is smiling. She loves planning parties to begin with so I'm sure planning my wedding has her over the moon.

Ana replies, "Six months?" And at the same time I ask, " How soon can you pull it together?" Ana looks at me in shock.

"What? It's not like we need to save for a wedding. Plus it would throw the paparazzi off, possibly before they even know about the engagement."

"I don't think that's possible." Mia is reading some gossip mag. "Someone already scooped them the news."

"How is that possible? The only people that know are staff, who have all signed NDAs and the guests from last night." The thought unnerves me but it can only mean one thing - one of our friends sold the story.

Mia reads the story aloud. " _According to a friend of the Grey family, we have learned that the enigmatic billionaire CEO, Christian Grey announced his engagement at a party last night. We have no word on who the lucky lady is or how long the couple ha_ _s_ _been together but we suspect it will take some time for her to at least get through that prenup."_

The room gets quiet and tense. My father looks at me and hesitantly says, "Christian, it makes sense."

"No! I will not have it. No prenup and I won't discuss this again!" I bang my fist irately on the table.

"Christian, it's what's best for you and GEH. These way if something happens…" I cut my father off before he can finish.

"Before what happens? We're in love, forever! There will be no divorce so no need to prepare for _something_. When we marry we become one and that includes everything." My body and voice radiating virulence.

Ana is looking down at her hands obviously upset by what my father has just said. "Christian, it's OK. I'll sign whatever you ask. That way no one will think I am a gold digger."

Now I am really pissed. How can my father say those things in front of Anastasia? She's probably the only person I have ever met who isn't interested in me for my money. "No. Ana, I don't care what people think. I know the truth and I know you aren't with me for my money." I'm yelling now. I don't mean to but I am so filled with rage that I can't control myself.

I put my napkin down on the table. "We have to go. Come on, Anastasia." I reach my hand out for her to take it I stand.

"Christian, stay, please. He didn't mean to upset you." My mother pleads to me. She's always had to play referee and peacekeeper between my father and me.

"I'm sorry, Mom. We have to go. I'll speak with you later." And before she has a chance I lead Ana out the door and into the car.


	24. Chapter 23: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 23: Let the Games Begin

 **APOV**

I feel sick in my stomach. I'm in over my head here. I'm trying not to be hurt at what Carrick suggested but I can't help it. I know he's just trying to protect Christian. I allowed myself to forget where I am and who I'm with. For as long I live people, people who don't even know me, will assume I'm with Christian because of his bank account. If we have children they will think I got pregnant entrap him. I don't know if I can handle this life. I just want to be married to Christian, just him.

We get back to Escala and Christian tells me needs to speak with Taylor. I decide to take a bath. Maybe it will help me to relax. Christian kisses me tenderly before he heads to his office and I head to our room.

As I am filling up the immense marble bath I look around the room. None of it is me; none of it is mine. Here I am pouring bath oil that probably costs more than I have ever spent on one item except for my car and I think about what Elena said last night. She's right. I don't have anything to bring into this relationship. Maybe she's also right that I won't be able to satisfy him. Not just sexually, but at some point plain old Anastasia won't be enough. He deserves someone who can match him in all aspects, someone who belongs at those fancy dinners and on those magazines. And at those thoughts I start to weep.

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, I need Welch on the line. Also, please contact my lawyers and have them start the process of gifting all Esclava salons to Elena Lincoln. I don't want anymore ties to her."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor turns on his heels to go to his office to call Welch. While I'm waiting I call Andrea.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Andrea, I apologize for intruding on your weekend but I need you to take care of something urgently." As I talk to her I flip through the pictures on my phone.

"Absolutely."

"I need you to contact PR and have them put out a press release that Anastasia Steele and I have become engaged. Date for the wedding is not yet determined. I will send you a picture they can use with it." I pick one of us on The Grace.

I can tell Andrea is surprised at the news. Although I haven't hidden Ana I have pretty much kept our relationship under wraps so she has no idea I was even seeing anyone. I'm pretty sure she thought I was gay. "Yes, Sir. Consider it done." I know I can trust Andrea to get the job done and remain professional.

Just as I end the call with Andrea, Taylor knocks on my door. "Sir, I have Welch the line."

"Thank you Taylor. I need you in on this call too."

"Welch, I need you to comb the guest list from my parents' party last night. Someone there leaked my engagement to the tabloids and I am not happy."

"Of course. How deep do you want me to go? Is there anyone I shouldn't look into?"

"No. Go as deep as you can on everyone. I doubt anyone in my immediate family would have done it but look anyway."

I hang up the phone. "Taylor, thank you for taking care of this on your time off." I normally wouldn't have thanked Taylor for doing his job but Ana told me I should be nicer and more grateful to my staff. It amazes me at what that tiny woman with the brilliant blue eyes can make me do.

I go into our bedroom in search of Ana. She said she was OK about what happened with my father but I know she was lying. I hear the bath running and head into the bathroom. The lights are off but I can see her. She's crying and it breaks my heart because I know it's as a result of me.

"Baby, no, don't cry. What's wrong?" I go up to hear and hold face. Her eyes are even more luminescent when she cries.

"Christian, what if they are all right? What if I can't keep you happy? What if you wake up one day and you realize you've had enough of this and want your old life back? What if everyone thinks I am some kind of leech who is only into your money?" I undress and motion for Ana to move up so I can sit in the bath behind her.

I move her hair to one side and start to run her neck shoulders. "First of all, I never even knew what happiness was until i met you. And second, I don't need nor want my old life back. I haven't been in the play room for months and I couldn't care less about it. Furthermore, I was the one who had to chase after you. And if I recall I had my work cut out for me." I kiss her head and hear her giggle. That is the best sound on earth.

"We know you aren't into my money and that's all that matters. Anyone else can go fuck themselves. Got it? So no more of these negative thoughts. OK?"

"OK. But can we still run away and elope?"

"Baby, I would marry you any way, at any time, and any where. But this wedding is about us and I want you to have your dream wedding. Plus, I want to see you walk down the aisle to me in a white gown looking ethereal."

"OK. For you I will. Do you think six months is enough time to plan?" She really is innocent and it's so endearing.

"Sweetheart, I would bet my money that my mom will have it half way completed by next week. And, I don't think I can wait six months until you are my wife."

"How long can you wait?"

"I can give you two months. How is that?"

"OK. That means I have two months to practice writing Mrs. Christian Grey."

"I like the sound of that." I turn her so she is facing me. I kiss her fervently. Her hands are in my hair and this kiss turns from sweet and loving to needy with desire.

My hands run down her back and over her body. My lust taking control. Ana moves to straddle me and she whispers into my ear, "Make love to me, Christian. Please?"

"Baby, you don't have to ask me twice." And like that I take her, the air chilling our wet skin as she rides me. I thrust into her with such vigor that water is splashing over the sides. By the time we have finished, the water is cold. I pick her up, wrap her in a towel, and carry her to the bed where we make love again and again.


	25. Chapter 24: The Circus

Chapter 24: The Circus

 **CPOV**

"Christian, I'll be fine. I have to work."

"Ana, no you don't. I own the company. You can do whatever you like. I need to make sure you are safe."

"Christian, how much safer can I be? You assigned me two CPOs and you own the company for which I work. Plus I can't just live off of you. I have bills and student loans to pay. Please?"

I sigh. This goes against my best judgment but I can never say no to her. "OK. But if Sawyer tells me that anything has happened I'm going to drop whatever I am doing and come to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you." She stands on her to toes and kisses my cheek.

I smack her butt. "The paparazzi are already outside. So be prepared."

 **APOV**

I'm glad Christian ignored my demands that I didn't need new clothes and had Caroline Acton send over a new wardrobe, however much I hate to admit I am being that vain. We didn't have any issues leaving Escala this morning because the reporters and paps couldn't get into the garage.

However, as we pull up to SIP I am suddenly regretting this decision. Sawyer pulls the car in front of the building, he turns to me in the backseat. "OK. Here's the plan. Prescott will go ahead of us to try and clear the path. I will be alongside of you. Keep your head down and don't respond to them. Wait for me before you get out, Ana. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Got it." I still don't know how they know where I work and why I'm a big deal. Prescott leaves the car first and clears a path taking no shit from anyone. Sawyer opens my door and puts his arm over my shoulders. He's so much bigger than I am that he practically envelops me. Flashes are going off so often and so brightly I can barely see. People are shouting questions at me from all directions.

 _Ana! How did you meet him?_

 _Is it true you're pregnant?_

 _Are you marrying him just to get your hands on his $16 billion?_

 _Ana, did you ask him to buy the company so you won't get fired?_

 _How soon after you began dating did you sleep with him?_

 _Did you really force him to get a tattoo of your name to mark your territory?_

 _Are you marrying him as a deal so people won't suspect he's gay?_

Oh my God. This is horrible. It's complete chaos. Sawyer days to me, "Don't listen to them, Ana. They're scum."

We barge through the doors with them shutting swiftly behind us essentially muffling the noise from outside. "Are you OK Ana?"

I'm breathing hard trying to catch my breath. I'm afraid if I talk I'll be unable to choke back the sob stuck in my throat so I just nod.

Claire is already at the front desk. As we walk by I hear her say, "You three sure know how to make an entrance!" From my peripheral vision I see Sawyer shake his head at her indicating for her to stop.

I go into my office, well my office as temporary editor, and shut the door. Sawyer knocks and comes in.

"Ana, can I get you a tea or anything?"

"No. Thank you. Can you close the door? I have conference call I need to be on." I smile at him trying to look as genuine as possible. He nods and shuts the door.

I let out a long exhale completely overwhelmed. I'm trembling and tears start to fall. They were saying such horrible things and they don't even know me. Maybe doing some work will keep my mind off of it.

I open my email and see tons of new emails from people I don't know. They're from writers and newspapers wanting the exclusive from Christian Grey's fiancé. Someone even said I am a 'Cinderella story'. They are asking me what my price is completely disregarding the fact that I am a person with feelings. I'm completely overwhelmed. It's ten in the morning by the time I've weeded through them all and answered them saying I wasn't interested.

I start reading a manuscript when my phone rings. "Ana Steele."

"You won't keep him happy."

"Who is this?" How did someone get my work phone number.

"He won't be happy with just a girl like you. He'll get sick of you and find someone else. Just ask your beloved Christian what all his previous women looked like."

"Don't call me again! Do you understand?" The line goes dead before I get an answer.

I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow. I don't think I'm cut out for this. How long will I get harassed for?

 **CPOV**

I'm finishing up a meeting when my phone rings and I see it's Sawyer. I excuse myself from the conference room and go to my office.

"Sawyer, is Ana OK?" I start pacing my nerves getting the best of me.

"Sir. That's why I'm calling. After our run in with the paps on our way in Ana said she had a conference call. She shut her door and locked it. She hasn't been out of her office since. She was pretty shaken up even though she tried to hide it. I'm worried about her."

"Keep an eye on her. I'll be right there." I pick up my keys from my desk and walk out the office. "Andrea, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

I keep walking towards the elevator. "Taylor. I'm heading out to SIP. I'll drive myself." I hang up before he even has a chance to say anything.

I park quickly in front of the building and make my way in without even acknowledging the paparazzi are there. I get to the front of her office and see Sawyer. "Has she come out at all?" He shakes his head.

I try the doorknob and it's locked. I don't say anything leaning against the cheaply made door and give it a good push with my shoulder and break the door open.

She looks up at me startled her eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. She tries to wipe a year away. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

I walk towards her squatting so we're eye level. "Seeing as one of the duties of being your fiancé is to take care of you. I'm here to see if you're OK." I take my thumb and wipe away another stray tear. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

She starts to cry, and practically leaps into my arms hugging me. "Oh, Christian. They were saying the worst things. And then I came in here and my email was flooded with people wanting an interview my _Cinderella story_. Then this…this woman called me and said you'd get bored with me."

Now she is outright sobbing. "Baby girl, you've been through a lot in the past couple of days. I will never, for as long as I live, get bored of you. You're stuck with me."

She looks at me, her blue to my gray, and she smiles at me demurely. "Come. Let's go home. You can bring things home with you to work on until this calms down. OK?"

"OK."


	26. Chapter 25: Bringing Down the House

Chapter 25: Bringing Down the House

 ****

 **CPOV**

"Mr. Grey, I have Mr. Welch on the line for you."

"Thanks, Andrea. Put him through."

"Here you go."

"Welch?"

"Mr. Grey, I have news."

"Hold on, let me get Taylor in here." I buzz Taylor to come into my office. When he does, I put the phone on speaker. "OK Welch, I have you on speaker."

"Sir, Taylor. We have found out who it was that leaked the story of your engagement."

"Spit it out, Welch! I don't have all damn day! Who was it?" I hate the long drawn out answers.

It sounds as if Welch braces himself. "Elena Lincoln, Sir."

"Elena? What the fuck?"

"There's more Sir. Apparently, she was shopping the story to the highest bidder and promised them more exclusives, especially about your past."

I feel sick. I knew she was a jealous bitch but this is devious, this is downright evil. "Sir, no worries. We were able to squelch any other stories and prove Elena to be a less than credible source."

"Thank you, Welch. Listen, I want to take this bitch down but I need to make some preparations first. Taylor, I need more protection for Ana, covert and open. Welch, I need you to get people on Elena covert 24/7. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep me updated, Welch."

"Of course."

I hang up with Welch look at Taylor. "Taylor, Ana is the most important thing to me. I need you to make sure she is protected at all times. She's not to go anywhere by herself. She is to not know about Elena. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm going to rendezvous with Sawyer and make a plan."

"Thanks, Taylor."

I page Andrea. "Andrea, get my lawyers on the line… please."

"Sir, I have Mr. Bartram on the line."

"Bartram, thanks for taking my call."

Mr. Grey, of course. You're our biggest client. What can I do for you today?"

"Have you completed the paperwork for gifting the salons to Ms. Lincoln?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, I have not." He sounds nervous.

"Good. There's been a change of plans. I will not be gifting the salons. I want to sell all majority shares I have. Since I am the main financial shareholder we will liquidate everything. Sell them off in pieces. I want them to be worthless when it's said and done."

"Mr. Grey, pardon me for speaking out of turn but doing that is going to cost you a lot of money. Are you sure?"

I normally hate it when people question me like this but under the circumstances, I appreciate it. "Absolutely. Let me know when it's completed."

"Will do, Mr. Grey."

 ****

 **APOV**

Sawyer told me that because of the media attention I'm going to have more protection assigned to me. I guess I can deal with that. At least it means that Christian is agreeing to let me go back to work.

Both Kate and Mia are in the wedding party so tonight we're meeting for dinner and drinks to start the planning. Hopefully, Mia understands what I mean by simple.

We get to the restaurant. Sawyer stays close but tries to make himself invisible. I see Mia and there is no way in hell simple is in her vocabulary. She has stacks and stacks of binders and what looks like fabric samples. Kate looks up at me, rolls her eyes and mouths "help". I laugh as I go up to the table. We spend the next couple of hours talking about the wedding.

I get in the car with Sawyer. "Luke, those were the longest couple hours I've had. I should have agreed to elope." He laughs. "Miss Steele that is the smartest thing I've heard all night."

"Miss Steele, I'm going to escort you to the front doors while Prescott parks the car. They are performing maintenance the garage."

As Sawyer and I run inside the paps yell questions. I'm getting used to them but one sticks out

 _Ana! How do you feel about Christian paying off your student loans?!_

That's a very specific question.

We get to the apartment and while Christian has a meeting with security I go to change in the bedroom. That question still stuck in my mind. I get my phone and check my student loan balance. _Zero_. My loan was paid off last week in one payment.

What the fuck? How did he even get that information? Is there anything he doesn't know about me? I check my bank account, $50,482. That is $50,000 too much!

To say I am furious would be an understatement. Unlucky for Christian, he walks in at that moment. "Christian! I can't believe you! Did you do this so I wouldn't return to work?! You had no right to do this! No wonder everyone thinks I'm a gold digger. That's exactly what I look like!"

"Ana, I did this for you. So you wouldn't have to worry about it. I make money and I want to share it with you. I don't want to sound arrogant but what I make in an hour is about triple your annual salary. I can afford it."

"Christian, the thought was… well intended… but you went about it all wrong. Please, next time you want to do something for me like this, please ask. So I don't have to hear about it from the paparazzi. OK?"

"Yes, Ana, I'm sorry. Are we OK?" He gives me his puppy dog eyes. I can't stay mad at him for long.

I step up on my tip toes and give him a kiss. "Of course. I can't stay mad at you for long."

He kisses me on the forehead. "I have to finish up some work. I won't be long, sweetheart." I'm sorry."

 ****

 **CPOV**

I only have about an hour or so of work to finish. Hopefully, I can get it done quickly before Ana falls asleep.

Just then my cell phone rings. I look and see it's Elena. I smirk, I know exactly why she is calling.

"Grey."

"What the fuck are you getting at, Christian?"

"Oh, Elena. How are you?"

"Cut the shit. You're selling my salons out from under me? You're going to ruin me! I'm your friend!"

"Elena, you were never my friend. I was misguided. Anyway, you shouldn't be afraid of losing the salons and money, I heard you got quite the sum for your exclusive on my engagement."

"I'll get even with you. I've got so much dirt on you. I can bury you and demolish everything you love!"

"I know you HAD dirt on me but you have nothing now."

"Like you know where I have it."

"As a matter of fact, while you were busy getting your pedicure today my people were at your house clearing everything you have about me."

"So smart yet so cocky. I don't keep it all in one place."

"I know. Why do you think I even picked up your call. While you are at home talking on the phone with me I have someone in your office at Escala cleaning that out too."

"You're lying Christian. I've changed the security code. You can't get in."

"Elena, so soon you forget that I was the one who installed your security system."

"You fucking bastard. I will get you back and I'll get you where it'll hurt you the most."

"Elena, enjoy the free time you're about to have. Maybe you can act your age and go to bingo or play bridge."

I don't wait for her response. I hang up the phone reveling in what just happened.


	27. Chapter 26: Obey, Acquiesce, and Comply

Chapter 26: Obey, Acquiesce, and Comply

 **APOV**

We've been here at the apartment with the wedding planner, the bridal party, Grace, and Christian for what seems like hours. Mia thinks the wedding should be in different shades of pink with gold accents. I really don't want that.

"Mia, I think I want it to be very simple. I was thinking of more muted colors, like champagne, white, and platinum." Hopefully I don't hurt her feelings and I know she's really helping me but this is my wedding after all and Kate would kill me if she has to wear a pink fluffy dress. I go into the kitchen to get another bottle of wine for us.

Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Baby, why do you need me here? You can plan the wedding and have whatever you want. Just tell me where to be and when and I'll be there." I know he is bored out of his skull but since he is such a control freak he needs to be here. "I know you are bored, and frankly, so am I. But, there are two reasons why you are here. One, you are a control freak and I know how you get when you don't get your way so if you are involved in the planning the better off we'll _all_ be. Two, you need to know what we're planning so you can coordinate security with Taylor. And, Mia is _your_ sister, so if I have to deal with it so do you."

"That was three. You said there were only two." Now he's really pouting. Lucky for him he's adorable when he does it.

"I know. The third one was a bonus." I give him a peck on the lips and walk out of the kitchen with the bottle of wine.

Now the wedding planner says we can get down to the actual ceremony. First we need to figure out the vows and readings.

"Will you be writing your own vows or using the traditional ones?"

Christian quickly says, "Traditional." At the same time I say, "We'll write our own."

Christian looks at me in disbelief. "What's wrong with the traditional vows?"

"I would prefer to have our own that mean something to us." Surely this won't be a big deal.

"But couples have been using the traditional vows for years!"

"Exactly. Not all of the things said in the traditional vows apply today."

"What doesn't apply?" OK, maybe this will be a big deal.

"For starters the word 'obey'." I give him a look to let him know I'm not backing down.

Suddenly, Grace, always the peacekeeper suggests we pick up the rest of the wedding planning on another day. Everyone heads out so it's just Christian and me.

"Ana, why don't you want to say obey?" I can't tell if he's hurt or angry but I do know by the tone of his voice it isn't good.

"Because I don't want to start off our marriage with a lie."

"What do you mean _lie_? Are you saying you don't want to obey me?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I am saying."

"Why don't you want to obey?"

"Because I believe we are equal partners and therefore one of us shouldn't obey the other. And, like I said, I don't want to lie and I don't plan on obeying."

Christian runs his hand through his hair. He's not used to having someone say no. "But you have to _obey_ me."

"Why, Christian?" I don't _have_ to do anything.

"For one, I'll be your husband and I need to protect you so you have to do what I say."

"So I'm supposed to obey you without question because of a ring on my finger? You want me to _submit_ you? You don't need me to obey to protect me, Christian!" I am getting very, very infuriated.

"Quite frankly, Anastasia, yes you are supposed to obey me and let me do my job as your husband."

"If you wanted that then you should have kept submissives! Now, if it pleases sir, the little lady here is going to take a shower and go to bed!" I storm off to the bedroom and slam the door. I can _not_ believe him. And what really hurts is that he thinks I am so inferior to him that he should just making all the decisions for me.

When I get out of the shower Christian is in his office. I don't say anything to him and just go to sleep. I have no idea what time he came to bed but when I wake in the morning he is already gone.

For the next two days it's the same thing: he works until I'm asleep and is gone before I wake. It's almost like living with a stranger. By the third morning I feel defeated. I miss him so much but I really can't back down on this. If I do it will set a precedent for the rest of our lives.

I go out to the kitchen for my tea. "Ana dear, I know you're upset but I really wish you'd eat something for breakfast. You didn't eat dinner last night." Gail looks at me with maternal concern.

"Thank you for your concern, I truly appreciate it. But I'm not hungry. Can I take a granola bar and a banana with me?"

Gail smiles at me and I know she's worried about me. She's become like a second mother to be in this short amount of time. "OK. But promise me you'll try to eat them."

"I promise." I take the granola bar and banana and put them in my work bag. Then I grab my tea in the travel mug and make my way to the elevator. Sawyer is already waiting for me.

By lunchtime I have a killer headache. I've had some crazy meetings already today. I just need to get out of here for a little bit. I need to get away and just have some alone time. But Sawyer is downstairs in the lobby and I know he won't allow me to go anywhere alone. Then I have a good idea. If I can slip out through the back stairway Sawyer won't even see me. Easy-peasy.

I open door to my office and the floor is basically a ghost town with most everyone at lunch. I grab my purse and make it to the back stairway without anyone seeing me. I come out the side entrance and no one is there. No body guards and no paparazzi. I head over to the cafe on the corner.

I have a great time. I order a tea and a piece of carrot cake. That has to be healthier than chocolate, right? I read one of the new manuscripts and people watch. I'm enjoying listening to the lunchtime chatter of the people around me just going about their day. They don't know who I am nor do they care. I can just blend in with the scenery. I begin to walk back and head for the side door.

Just as I get there a pretty brunette comes up to me. Her hair is long and she's thin and dressed really nice. "What do you have that I don't, Ana."

 _What the fuck?_ "Excuse me? Do I know you?" I wonder if this is one of Christian's fans. They have really been catty towards me online.

She gives me this sinister smile where just one corner of her mouth comes up. It's like she knows a joke that I'm not privy to. "You should, Ana. We have so much in common." She then hands me a business card with just a phone number on it. "Call if you want more information or just to talk."

That was just a complete Single White Female moment. I have a feeling I'm Bridget Fonda. I walk back up to my office still creeped out by that encounter. It definitely did not feel right. I better tell Christian.

 _From:_ asteele ﾧ

 _To:_ cgrey ﾧ

 _Subject: thought you should know_

 _Christian, I thought you should know that I was approached by a strange woman when I was out at lunch today. She asked me what I have that she doesn't and then said she and I have a lot in common._

 _Does this have to do with you?_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Acting Editor_

 _Published Fiction Division_

 _Seattle Independent Publishing_

Almost immediately after I hit send my phone is ringing. Jeez, he's fast.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck, Ana!?" I was going to be nice but now that he yelled at me like that I'm going to have some fun.

"Who _is_ this?"

"Cut it the fuck out, Ana. You know who this is!"

What a jackass. "Kate?" I'm trying to not giggle here. I can tell he's really frustrated.

"Knock off the bullshit! Why did you leave at lunch when I told you not to?"

"Because I've been stressed out and overwhelmed and I wanted to get out and have some alone time."

"Jesus Christ, Anastasia. Are you always that selfish?"

"Christian, do you have something you need to ask or did you just call me have a bitch fit. Because if it's the latter I'm hanging up."

Christian sighs before he says anything. "I have a question or two. What did this woman look like?"

"Actually she looked like me but she had brown eyes."

"Did she say anything else other than what you wrote in the email?"

"No. Just what I wrote."

"Are you OK?"

"Figuratively, yes."

"OK. I have to go into a meeting. I'll talk to you later." He just hangs up like he does to his staff.

 **CPOV**

Anastasia is going to be the death of me. She is so stubborn.

I buzz for Taylor to come to my office. "Andrea, get Welch on the phone right away." Taylor comes to my office so I signal for him to sit down. I put the phone on speaker.

"Mr. Grey? What can I do for you?"

"Anastasia was accosted outside of SIP today around lunch."

"Is Miss Steele all right?

"She's fine just shaken up a little."

"That's good to hear. Does she know who it is?"

"No. But she said it was a woman with brown hair who looked like her." With this information Taylor sits up in his seat.

"I see."

"I need you get the security footage from outside the side entrance of SIP and send it to me stat."

"I'll get them to you momentarily, Sir." With that I hang up the phone.

Taylor clears his throat. "Sir, may I ask why Miss Steele left the building today?"

"Apparently she _needed_ some alone time."

"Ah, I see."

"I need you to put Sawyer on Anastasia's floor and have another CPO stationed in the lobby. Full coverage all the time so double the staff if need be." Just then my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Sir, I have the footage and am sending it to you now." Taylor comes to stand behind me so we can both see the video. We see Ana leave. Just seeing her makes me miss her. I have been a jerk to her. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. As she is coming back we see the woman who approaches her.

"God dammit! It's Leila Williams. Welch, find where she is. Give the info to Taylor. Taylor when you find her bring Leila here to see me."


	28. Chapter 27: Sometimes the Truth Hurts

Chapter 27: Sometimes the Truth Hurts

 **APOV**

I stare at the textured white business card with black embossed numbers. I run my fingers over them in contemplation. Do I want to know? I'm going to marry him. I feel like I need to know. I don't want anymore secrets.

I look up, checking to make sure my office door is closed. Then I pick up the receiver and dial the numbers. I get to the first six and then hang up. My hands are shaking but I need to do this. I take a deep breath and quickly dial the number, this time all ten digits.

The phone rings… no time to change your mind, Steele.

"Ana, I was hoping you'd call." Maybe I made a mistake.

"Who are you?" Maybe if I know who it is then that's all I need.

"I'm one of the fifteen before you. I'm one of the ones he got bored with so he got another version." This is really creeping me out and the way her voice sounds I feel like I am in horror movie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice waivers. I don't even believe myself.

"You didn't know we all look the same? All with long brown hair and thin builds? Why do you think that is? Why do you think he likes to whip and fuck pretty brunettes? He has a type and you fit it perfectly. Except somehow, you're worthy enough to be seen in public with him."

"I'm not his submissive."

"So sweet. You are so young and naive. We all got along with him great in the beginning. And then he got complacent and our contract was finished. He had no regard for our feelings and he won't have any regard for yours. You're just an object to him like us. You're his possession - his play thing. Sweetheart, sometimes the truth hurts. Better to know early, right?"

I feel like I am on the verge of tears. This woman doesn't know me. She doesn't know our relationship. She's just jealous.

"I figured you would want to know what you really are before you get your heart broken. And unlike us it will be for everyone to see."

I don't respond. I just hang up. The tears start to flow. I need to get away. I need to get out of here. I call Roach and ask him if I can work remotely for the next couple of days. Then I grab my belongings and head out to Sawyer.

I can tell I've startled him since it's only 2 in the afternoon. "Miss Steele, is everything OK?" He says as he's gathering up his belongings.

"No. I just need to go home right away."

"I'll just go around and get the car." He stands up and goes to walk out.

"No, don't worry about that. I'll walk with you. It'll be faster." I know I am probably freaking him out right now but I don't care. I am so close to losing my shit right now and I would prefer to do it in the privacy of my own bathroom. The only place where I truly have privacy. I'm like a prisoner.

 **CPOV**

"Sir, I have Ms. Williams with me." Welch and Taylor are quick. It only took them a couple of hours.

"Bring her up to my office. I want to speak with her."

Taylor brings her in and she's fucking smiling. This is a game to her. I don't believe it. I was a good dominant. What is her deal? This pisses me off.

"Leila. Why did you approach Ana?" She gives me a vindictive giggle.

"Well, I thought the new girl should know what she really is. And, you know, you don't have to waste your time training someone. I can be everything you need. Don't you miss it? Don't you miss taking all of your anger and frustrations out on me?" _I feel sick to my stomach._ There's a part of me that thinks this isn't happening and the other part tells me this is what I deserve because of the kind of person I am.

"No. I don't miss it. I don't miss you. I love Anastasia; understand that. And if you ever try to contact her again I will make sure you regret it. Don't forget you are still living comfortably because of me. That can all change and your ass will be out on the street."

She smiles at me again. I knew she was a little bit twisted. I mean, she had no hard limits and pretty much enjoyed the worst I had to give her. She's a complete masochist. "Sir, when you are done playing house, you know where to find me."

"Taylor. Get her out now!" Taylor takes Leila and leads her out of the office. He escorts her out of the building from the back entrance. I don't want anyone to see her.

"Welch. I need you and Taylor to get some eyes on Ms. Leila Williams right away. Double the eyes on Elena. And find where all of my previous submissives are." I have a feeling that Elena is behind this. She's a spiteful bitch like that.

My cell rings. I don't want to answer it but I see it's Sawyer. Something must be wrong. "Sawyer, is Ana OK?"

"That's why I am calling you, Sir. She asked me to take her home from work early and was visibly upset. She wouldn't tell me what's wrong and when we got in she went right to the bathroom." I can hear the anxiety in his voice. I know that even though it's his job he also cares about Ana and her well being.

"Is she ill?"

"I don't think so, Sir."

"I'm coming home but don't tell her. Just try and keep an eye on her." I have a feeling I know why she's upset.

Taylor drives like a maniac through the city from GEH. I get in the apartment and Sawyer nods to let me know she's still in the bathroom.

I open the door and she's sitting on the floor crying. I've startled her. "Christian. What are you doing here?"

"Ana I think the more important question is what are _you_ doing here." I sit down on the floor next to her unsure if I should try to comfort her or not.

 **APOV**

Well, I guess this is the moment of truth. "Christian, why have all of your submissives been brunettes?"

His eyes widen and he goes to speak but doesn't. I think he's trying to figure out what to say. "Ana, I'm attracted to brunettes."

"But why do you want to beat them? Do you want to beat me?" I think I could probably handle some kink but I could never deal with him hitting me.

"It's hard to explain." He's not going to get away with avoiding the question.

"Try, Christian. I need to know." He runs his hand through his hair in obvious frustration. I can see his jaw is clenched too.

"Ana, I'm a sadist. I like to beat women with brown hair because they remind me of my birth mother. I'm fucked up."

"Do you want to beat me?"

"No."

"Did you?"

"When I first met you I wanted you as a submissive but that changed quickly."

"How? How do you know this is different? How do you know that one day you're not going to want to cane me for something?"

"Because I love you I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think of you in the morning when I wake up and you're the last thing I think of at night."

"Do you know why you are the way you are?"

"Not totally but I have my theory." Now he won't make eye contact with me.

"Are you going to tell me?" This is like pulling teeth. For someone who constantly talks about honesty this is ridiculous.

"No. Ana, you don't need that shit in your head."

"Yes. . I'm going to be your wife, Christian. I should know."

"Fine. Have it your way. My crack whore of a mother allowed her pimp to beat me on a regular basis. Usually she was so out of it I'm not even sure she knew what was going on. It would be one thing if he just hit me or pushed me around. But what I can never forget is that bastard stubbing his fucking cigarettes on me. It hurt so bad and I couldn't get the smell of it out of my nose."

"That's why you won't let people touch you?"

"Yes."

"Do I remind you of her? Of your birth mother?" This is the answer that I can't fix.

"Yes. No. I don't know Ana. I'm out of my league here." He is really getting mad.

I start to cry. The man I love wants to beat me because I remind him of his negligent mother. This is some Norman Bates shit. "And Leila and the others?"

He sighs loudly. "Ana they don't matter. They are in the past."

I start to cry more and shake. I don't know how reconcile this in my head. "Christian, I need to go…"

"You're leaving me?! Ana you can't!" His eyes are wide with panic and he's looking around the room as if he's looking for an exit.

Now I start to sob heavily. "No. I'm not leaving you. I just want some time to think. I'm going to visit with my dad for a few days."

Christian is tentative. "Can I come with you?" He sounds so broken. I just want to hug him and make him better. But I can't.

I shake my head and cry a little harder. "No. Christian, I just had a lot thrown at me. I need some time to sort things out."

"Do you still love me?" And there is the little boy who just wants his mom to love him.

"Yes I do. But before I make a life long commitment to you I need to know if I can handle everything about you. It's so much. I mean we've only been together a few months and now I have paparazzi following me and your exes stalking me. This is moving fast and you tell me you've changed…"

"Are you coming back?" His voice cracks at the last word and tears fill his eyes.

"Of course. I just need a couple of days to… think. Everything is so overwhelming."

"OK." We stand up together. I hug him hard and give him a kiss pouring my love into it. I can taste the saltiness of our tears. He kisses me like he is never going to see me again.

"I'm going to pack a bag. I really don't want anyone following me. I'll be safe with Ray. I will text you when I get there."

His eyes are such a deep gray burning with so many emotions. He can't bring himself to speak so he just nods his head. "Please be careful, Anastasia. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

I take my bag and head down in the elevator to the garage. Christian wanted to walk me down but I told him he couldn't. I don't know what I want. I don't know if I can handle this. Why couldn't he be normal? _Whatever that is._ I get in my car and drive out the garage exit and head out south towards Montesano.


	29. Chapter 28: Does True Love Endure?

Chapter 28: Does True Love Endure?

 **APOV**

"Hi Daddy. Just seeing Ray makes my want to burst into tears. He's my rock - my constant. He's my Northern Star and Christian is my sun burning bright and hot.

"Hey, Annie. What's with the reason for the impromptu visit?" He knows me so well and knows when I'm upset.

"I just needed a break. Things are… overwhelming." I look at him with a smile. Ray is never complicated.

"Well, would you like some dinner?"

"Dad, you cooked?" He has never cooked. It's why I learned to cook so young.

"Stouffer's technically cooked it but I did take it out of the box and put it in the oven." He's smiling.

"Sounds fabulous."

Dinner is good. Just the two of us in his simple and cozy kitchen. After dinner I do the dishes and clean up. Then Ray hands me a beer. "Let's go sit on the porch, Annie-girl."

It's nice and quiet out here. I let out a relaxing breath as I sit down. "I've forgotten how nice this is."

"Ana, I love that you've come to visit your old man, but what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." Dad was always so good at reading me. It made it hard to keep secrets when I was a teenager.

"Everything is just so complicated. I don't know if I can deal with it. Christian is so perplexing. Half the time I don't know which end is up."

"Do you love him, Annie?"

"Yes, I do - more than I thought possible."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Do you think he's a good person."

"Absolutely. I don't think he realizes how good he really is."

"So what's the hesitation?"

"It's just that there are so many layers to him. And he has a past."

"Annie, if I know you like I think I do, his layers are probably what made you fall in love him. And we all have a past. It's what makes us who we are." This is why I love talking to Ray.

"Thank you, Daddy. That really helps."

"You're a young woman, Annie and I cherish these times we have. I love spending time with you, don't get me wrong. But you need to get your ass back to Seattle to that man. You guys will work this out. Nobody ever has all the answers."

He's made me laugh. Ray is not known beating around the bush. "OK, OK. I get the picture. I will leave in the morning."

"Good idea, kiddo. Now, would you like to have another beer with your old man?"

"Of course. I'll go get them."

 **CPOV**

I think I'm in shock. This day just went from bad to worse. Anastasia needs time away from me to think. I'm losing her. I know I don't deserve her but I love her. I want to be with her forever. That much I know. I can't believe what an asshole I've been to her about the vows.

I don't know if it's too late but I have to try. I have to make this right. I can't lose her. I will fight for her until the end. Suddenly my phone buzzes with a text.

 ***Arrived safely at Ray's. ~Ana***

 ***Thank you for letting me know. I love you.***

 ***I love you too.***

At least she still loves me. It's not dead in the water. I can fix this. I open my desk drawer and take out a pad of paper and a pen and I start writing.

It's difficult to put everything down but I'm trying my best. I've been scribbling out a lot. I stop to take a break. My neck is stiff and hand is cramping. Shit. It's 3 am already. I need to finish this. I caused her so much pain, I need to make things right.

 **APOV**

Last night with Dad was really nice. He is so uncomplicated, he is often my voice of reason. I haven't done anything like just sitting on the porch with a beer for so long. Now I need to get home to Christian. I ran out on him. I feel terrible - the look on his face is forever burned in my mind.

I left the house when Ray went to his shop at 5 am. Damn, he still gets up at the crack of dawn. I have my travel mug with tea and if traffic is fine I should make it home around 8. Hopefully I won't have missed Christian. This feels like the longest drive I have ever made.

Finally I make it to Escala and pull into my spot. I go into the elevator enter the code for the penthouse. Maybe I should have called to let him know. I guess it's too late now. I get into the apartment and check the kitchen. No one is there, not even Gail. I check the bedroom and it's empty as is the bathroom. I call down to the gym and he's not there. Shit. I've missed him. Smooth, Steele.

Just then something inside my head tells me to check his office. I didn't check in there because it's so quiet. Normally there's noise coming from there. The door is open very slightly. I open it all the way and I peak my head in. Then I see him.

My heart just breaks. He's asleep at his desk. How late was he working? I walk up to him and see a yellow piece of legal paper on his desk. On the top is written "vows". I carefully pick it up to read it.

 _My beloved Anastasia, I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you...I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live._

Unwittingly I let out an audible sob when I read this. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever read.

"Ana?" Christian still sounds half asleep. I must have woken him up.

I start to cry again and look at the disheveled man in front of me. "Hi."

"You're back? What time is it?" He's looking around the room confused. I wonder when he fell asleep.

"It's 8. Christian, I'm so sorry for running like that. I love you."

"No, Anastasia. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I acted like a whiny asshole over the vows and I kept things about me that you should have known. I've caused you unnecessary pain."

I can't help anymore. I go over to him and crawl on his lap. He still smells so good. "The vows are… beautiful, Christian. I love them."

"They're true." I move my face up to his to give him a kiss. I need to be close to him. He deepens the kiss curling his arms around me.

"Christian, let's go to bed." He doesn't say anything. He doesn't stop kissing me. He just gets up and carries me to the bedroom.

I can't have him fast enough. I need him now. I need to be close to him. I need to be with him. As we're kissing he moans softly into my mouth and starts to undress me. In return I'm unbuttoning his shirt and pants. We stop kissing with me in my bra and him without a shirt. I look into his eyes. I love him so much it consumes me. Suddenly he takes my hand and brings it towards his chest over his heart. Once I realize what he's doing I try to pull my hand away. I don't want to hurt him.

He shakes his head. "No, Anastasia. I want you to touch me. I need you to." I can tell by the vulnerability in his voice how difficult this is for him. He puts his hand over mine and I can feel his heart beating rapidly. "Ana, I didn't know I was able to love anyone. And then I met you and my whole life came apart at the seams. You've made me laugh and cry, you've frustrated me and you've made me feel so treasured. And I wouldn't trade that for the world. You've given me life that I didn't even know I had. You own this. You own my heart."

I feel tears running down my cheeks. "Christian?"

"Yes, baby?" His voice is barely a whisper.

"Make love to me." He smiles at me.

"You don't have to ask twice."

After we've made love a few times we fall asleep in eachother's arms. Being here, in his arms, is where I'm meant to be.

I wake up and the sun is shining brightly in the bedroom. I look at the clock and am surprised to see it's already noon.

Christian wakes up and looks at me. "This is a good way to wake up." He pulls me in closer and snuggles to me.

"Christian, it's lunch time. Don't you have to go to work?"

"No. Ros can handle it." He hasn't fully opened his eyes yet.

"Then what do you want to do?"

He looks at me and has a wanton smile. "I'd like to finish what we started this morning." With that he growls and rolls on top of me causing me to yelp in surprise.


	30. Chapter 29: Karma is a Bitch

Chapter 29: Karma is a Bitch

 **CPOV**

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, Welch here. I have some information for you."

"Let me put you on speaker so Taylor can hear you too."

"Our operatives witnessed a meeting between Ms. Williams and Ms. Lincoln. They met at a local wine bar and we were able to get someone wired and go in there. The conversation confirmed that Ms. Lincoln paid Ms. Williams $25,000 to approach Miss Steele with the objective to cause trouble for you and Miss Steele."

"That fucking bitch. I am going to ruin her. I need an anonymous tip to the IRS regarding offshore accounts Ms. Lincoln has and has not paid taxes for them in at least five years."

"Yes, Sir. My contact at the IRS can ensure there will be an audit and action taken."

"Good."

"What about Ms. Williams?"

"Stop the monthly deposits into her account. Also, contact the landlord of her condo and let them know that Ms. Williams has had roommates who were not approved the board. Also, the title of her car is still in GEH. Contact the dealership and have it repossessed. I think that should get the message across. We need to remind her that she violated the terms of the NDA by speaking to Anastasia."

"We found some more information in Ms. Lincoln's home."

"What is it?"

"We found a copy of the owner's manual for the same make and model of Charlie Tango. There were also blueprints of the hangar in which it is kept. There was also an email from Ms. Lincoln to a Richard LeVan, an employee of that air field, regarding sabotage of Charlie Tango."

"That is fucked up. Is the information found admissible?"

"No. However our guys were able to speak to Mr. LeVan and convince him to confess to everything. Because the crash occurred at a national park the FBI has taken jurisdiction over the case. My sources tell me that an arrest is imminent."

"Good. Great work. Keep me updated."

"Will do, Mr. Grey."

 **EPOV**

"Kate there is no way they are going to agree to that." I think the hardest part of being best man for Christian's wedding is the bachelor party. He doesn't want one. He doesn't want any dancers or strippers. How the hell am I going to plan a _fun_ party with Mr. Party Pooper himself?

"I have an idea. But it means we have to keep all plans from Ana and Christian a complete secret. Do you think we can pull that off?" Kate is really good at planning these things.

I give her a flirty smile and wink at her. "Of course we can."

"Elliot."

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Rogers!"

"Just get to the point of why you are calling. I'm busy." He's bitchy too but he won't say that.

"Next weekend is your bachelor party. Saturday and Sunday need to be clear. And we need your jet." He's probably going to freak out.

"I told you I don't want a bachelor party. And where are we going in _my_ jet?"

"Number one, I don't care. And number two, that's for me to know and you to find out. Later. Much later." I really love pissing him off. It's like shooting fish in a barrel.

"I don't want to do this, Elliot." Now he's just whining.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Plus, Ana will be at her bachelorette party the same weekend." Here we go, freak out in 3...2...1

"What?! I don't want Ana at a bachelorette party! I thought women had tea parties or something?"

"Yeah, maybe in the 1950's. Look, just trust me. I am your brother after all. And, if it weren't for me you would have never met Ana in the first place."

"Fine. But I am going on the record that I am not happy about this."

"Duly noted, killjoy."

My phone buzzes. Kate is texting me. She must have just told Ana.

 ***Hey baby. How did it go with your bro?***

 ***As suspected How did Ana take it?***

 ***freaked out at first but I told her she will get on that plane if I have to carry her.***

 ***Ha! That would be funny.***

 ***got 2 go. Luv u***

 ***Laters. Luv u back***


	31. Chapter 30: Not Just Girls

Chapter 30: Not Just Girls Want to Have Fun

 **CPOV**

Today is the day for the bachelor party. For a week Elliot has been torturing me about this and he won't even give me a clue as to where are going. I hate not knowing. And I hate not knowing where Ana is.

We are all loaded in the GEH jet. It's Elliot, Ethan (I'm going to be keeping an eye on him), Ros, Taylor, Carrick, Ray, and me. I'm glad Ray could be here but I think Ana will be upset she won't be able to see him. "Ros, shouldn't you be with the women at the bachelorette party?"

Ros gives me her gravelly laugh. "Oh hell no, Christian. This sounded more fun to me. Plus it gives me plenty of ammunition for work."

Elliot stands up once we are in the air can move around the cabin. "OK, everyone. Thank you for coming to celebrate Christian's upcoming nuptials. You each are getting a copy of the itinerary. In about 2 hours the night of debauchery begins. I suggest you all try and get some sleep now because I don't know when you may have another opportunity."

I look at the itinerary:

 **CHRISTIAN'S BACHELOR PARTY WEEKEND**

 **Saturday**

*Limo from airport to the Wynn Las Vegas. We will be staying in the tower suites.

* Lunch at SW Steakhouse prepared personally by Chef David Walzog.

*Whisky tasting in the Tower Salon Suite a.k.a Christian's room.

*Game time at the Encore Players Lounge.

*Private room dinner at Sinatra

*VIP access to Intrigue nightclub

 **Sunday**

*Brunch at Tableau

*Flight home

"Vegas! We're going to Vegas? Elliot! I told you I didn't want anything crazy." I told him I wanted something low key. _Fucking Elliot_.

"Chill bro. As you can tell by the awesomely planned itinerary, there will be no hookers or strippers. And everything is at the resort to make security easy."

"Well I guess it's too late now!"

"Christian. Chill out. Just try to relax and have fun."

"What about Ana? Where are the girls going?"

Elliot gives me a crooked smile. "I'm not telling you. This night is for you to have fun." He's such a smug bastard sometimes.

We have landed and made our way to the Wynn. It's so fucking hot here. I don't know why anyone would choose to live here. At least the Salon Suite is nice and has a great view, and I have the room to myself tonight.

We all take a little break to freshen up before lunch. Then we head down to SW Steakhouse and are ushered into a private room. I have to admit, they are doing a great job with security here.

We start with the caviar service; it is exquisite. Then I have the Kobe Hyogo Prefecture NY Strip steak with the beef tallow steak fries. I think this meal will be a good way to prepare my body for whatever the whisky tasting has in store for us. We have a great conversation over the meal and it's funny to see the differences between the young guys versus Carrick and Ray.

We head up to my suite. The bar is already set up for the tasting and we all take a seat as the bartender gives us the run-down of everything. "Welcome everyone. We have prepared a tasting of exceptional Scottish whisky from the Highlands area of Scotland and a few finely aged whisky." He gives us a card with the selections and prepares the testing glasses.

Highland Selection

• Dalmore  
• Glen Garioch  
• Glenmorangie Lasanta  
• Glengoyne  
• Oban

Finely Aged Selection  
• Macallan  
• Balvenie Portwood  
• Glenmorangie select  
• The Glenlivet  
• Laphroaig

The whisky is a great combination of subtle, malty, and austere. I think we could have easily stayed here and get drunk on expensive whisky, but I don't think my dad or Ray would fare well if we did that.

We get to the Encore Players Lounge where we can play pool, table games, or watch a game on one of their 20+ TVs. Elliot hands me a Cuban cigar. I normally don't smoke at all but because of the occasion and the fact that they are Cubans I light it up and challenge my brother to a game of pool. We played best out of five and I won. Now Elliot has to pick Mia up from the airport the next time she travels. That girl makes normal over packing look like a bindle.

Around 8 Elliot gathers everyone up to go to the club. Ray and my dad decide to turn in for the night here. I let them know I'll see them at brunch. I don't think I can sleep well without Ana next to me. I'll probably be up before the crack of dawn.

We get to the club and we are quickly let in and ushered to a reserved section with our own bar. I order a Rip Van Winkle reserved bourbon. I figure mixing liquor is probably not a good idea. We're sitting at the table talking and drinking as I wonder what Ana is doing and if she's OK. I figure Sawyer would call me if something happened.

 **APOV**

Kate has dragged me to the first class lounge at SeaTac.

"Kate why do you have me in here?"

"Well, first of all, we are flying first class. Second, I don't want you to see our gate yet."

Jose comes up to me, plops down next to me on the overstuffed sofa. "Annie, I thought you should know that I chose your party over the one with the guys. That's how much I love you." He makes me laugh as he acts like he is so put out. Kate walks back to us with a glass of champagne for Jose and I.

"To Ana. The best friend a girl can have." Kate and I haven't had a whole lot of time to spend with each other one on one and I really miss her and our late night talks about anything and everything.

Jose crinkles his brow and purses his lips. "Um, Katharine. I'm not a girl and Annie was mine first." Kate laughs and rolls her eyes. She and Jose have always playfully jabbed at each other about who is the better friend but I know they love each other just as much.

Kate checks her phone for the time. "We should get going so we can board."

"Is it just the three us?" I'm still trying to figure out what we're doing.

"No. Grace called and Mia is running late so she said they would meet us at the gate." Kate and I laugh. That really sounds like our Mia. I'm glad she's going. She can be a lot to take on but she's so sweet and definitely knows how to have a good time. I hope Grace will have fun whatever we're doing.

"Is my mom coming too?" Kate looks at me, her eyes crinkled with concern. She knows how much I would love to have a healthy relationship with my mom but it's hard when she always put herself first.

"I'm sorry honey. I invited her but she said she couldn't come because she was taking off enough time for the wedding." Kate sits down next me, pats my knee and gives me a hug. "Come on. We don't want to miss the flight."

Kate and Jose rush me to the gate but they make me put on a blindfold first so I can't even see at the gate. The staff are in on it because they won't tell me and aren't announcing the destination like they normally do.

We get on the plane and are seated in first class. Kate hands me a glass of champagne. A few minutes later Grace and Mia come and behind them is Gail. I jump up to greet her - I'm so glad she could come. She's like a mother to me. Whatever we're doing is going to be a good time surrounded by all these people that I love.

Kate hands me the itinerary.

 **ANA'S BACHELORETTE PARTY**

 **Saturday**

*Limo from airport to the Wynn Las Vegas. We will be staying in the tower suites.

*Lunch at Jardin

*Spa treatments at the Encore spa including custom massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures

*Relaxing in a reserved, private cabana at the Tower pool

*Private dining room for dinner at WingLei

*VIP access to Intrigue nightclub

 **Sunday**

*Brunch at Tableau

*Flight home

"We're going to Vegas? That's so exciting! I've never been there before. My mom lived there for a little while but she moved before I got to visit." I'm so excited I'm bouncing up and down in my seat.

"I figured we could have equal time pampering and equal time fun." Kate winks at me.

"Do you think Christian will be upset when he finds out?" I hope he's not mad about the nightclub. Everything else seems harmless and I wouldn't dance with another guy anyway. I can only imagine what the gossip mags would do with that! Kate rolls her eyes at me and sighs.

We're so excited that we pretty much talk the whole flight. The limo drops us off at the resort to check in. The front desk told me that my suite wasn't ready yet so I am putting my things in Kate's room. I don't know, I think I would get lonely staying in a suite by myself and should just stay in her room.

We get to the room to freshen up and change. I change out of my yoga pants and put on my new Joie Sonja sleeveless silk dress in a burnt rose color. I add some bangles but nothing too much. Then I slip on the Christian Louboutin Trepi Leather Red Sole Sandal in cognac that Kate insisted I get. I can't believe I spent this much money on one pair of shoes. Apparently Christian told Kate to not let me say no because of a price and that it should all get charged to his account. I do look good but it will be a miracle if I don't break my ankle by the end of the day in these heels. I decide to wear hair down and have it wavy like the beach hair look.

Lunch at Jardin is amazing. We have this while little open air area to ourselves. I feel like a celebrity. We start with cocktails - I get one called a sparkling dandelion. It's lemony and is very refreshing in this heat. Then, as an appetizer we get the chilled shrimp; the horseradish is so hot it makes Jose tear up and start to cough. My lunch entrée comes and it looks almost too beautiful to eat. I ordered the grilled organic salmon with an herb crust, vegetable quinoa, and confit lemon sauce.

By the time we leave to go to the spa I'm so full I think I may explode. The spa is absolutely gorgeous. It looks like we're in Morocco but everything is so opulent. Kate and I share a treatment room so we have some time to talk.

"Ana, what kind of massage are you getting? There's too many to choose from." I will be happy if this is the hardest decision we have to make all weekend.

"I think I'm going to get the Nalu Body Ritual." I've never had a Polynesian inspired message before.

"That looks good too. I'm not sure."

An hour later and I am completely relaxed. My body feels like Jell-O and I smell like coconut oil, which isn't a bad thing. Next I have the oxygen facial which is somehow supposed to help boost dull and dry skin. I don't know about all that, but my skin does feel nice. I finish it off with a pedicure and a paraffin wax manicure. I'm looking good. Too bad Christian isn't here to see this.

For the next couple of hours we lounge by the pool in our own cabana. This thing has it's own TV and refrigerator! Then it's time to get ready for dinner so we head up to Kate's room to change.

I decide to wear my Parker Black white sequined mini cocktail dress. I need to be careful bending over in this. Then I put on my Jimmy Choo Lana Glitter Silver T-strap sandals. Just as I'm finishing up Jose walks in. "Damn, Annie! You are so hot in that! You're all legs. Christian is definitely missing out on this!"

I stand in the mirror for one last look before we head to Wing Lei for dinner. My hair is up in a high ponytail. Kate did my makeup but it still looks pretty natural. For the first time, I think I look pretty good.

This place is like no chinese restaurant I have ever been to. Our table looks out into a garden with a huge golden dragon and pomegranate trees. I skip the appetizer because I think I am still full from lunch. But I have to order a dinner entree or I will kick myself for not taking the opportunity. I order the braised pork belly with star anise and soy sauce over jasmine rice. By the time we are finished, we all have full stomachs and are plenty hydrated for the club. Grace and Gail decide not to join us for the club and tell us to have fun but not too much fun. So Mia, Jose, Kate and I head down to Intrigue nightclub. Kate said this club is the best in Vegas and it's obvious by the line of people waiting to get in.

"Kate, maybe we should try somewhere else. The line is really long." We'll be standing in this line until the club closes.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, Christian Grey's fiance does not wait in lines. You should know that by now." Kate ushers the three of us to the front and we are immediately granted access and shown to a VIP area.

When we get close to our area I see heads of other people. I really don't want to share a space with strangers. But as we get closer I see they aren't strangers. It's the guys!

I look over at Kate and have a huge smile on my face. She just looks at me and says, "We couldn't keep you lovebirds apart for too long." Christian is looking down at his phone when we approach the table so he doesn't notice me at first.

He looks up from his phone and our eyes meet. I think his eyes bug out of his head. But then I see them change color and they are filled with lust. He gets up to me. "Holy fuck, Anastasia. You are the hottest thing I have ever seen. I hope you didn't go to many places in this dress or bend over." His hands rubbing up and down the back of my exposed thighs.

I smile at him and bite my bottom lip shaking my head. "Just to dinner and here. So I take it you like what you purchased for me?"

"Baby, _like_ doesn't even begin to describe it. Let's go up to my room and fuck our brains out." He tilts his head down to my lips giving me soft, sensual kisses.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! Watch your language!" I try to act as offended as I can but I can't hide my smile or stifle my giggle. It does feel good to know I have this effect on him.

Christian has ordered a bourbon for himself and gets me a mojito. Apparently they are quite good here. We stay at the club for a couple of hours never leaving each other's side. We dance a little bit but we didn't want to draw any attention so we stayed in our booth and pretty much made out like teenagers while everyone else was out on the dance floor.

Suddenly he looks at me and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait any longer. Let's get out of here."

We make our way to the private elevators that take us to our suite. There's no one in with us and the air is charged with a current of salaciousness. He turns to me, "I can't wait any longer." And before I know it, he has me pushed up against the wall of the elevator. He wraps my legs around his hips and pins me against the wall as support.

"Christian. What if someone sees us?" I pant. He is like a greek god who oozes sexuality. He doesn't stop fervently kissing me but reaches over and hits the stop button. He returns his hands back to me.

He stops to look at me asking for permission. I am so hot and bothered there is no way I could refuse. He undoes the zipper of his pants and then moves his right hand to my panties pushing them to the side so he can have access. Before I know it he's furiously driving into me. "Ana, baby, we need this to be quick." He lets go of my thigh and puts his hand into my panties stimulating me at the same time. I'm so close - I'm almost there. He bites my earlobe and it sends me over the edge. Christian lets go we come at the same time.

We get to the room still not able to keep our hands off each other. We somehow make it through the foyer and past the bar without breaking anything. He asks between gasps for air, "Shower?" "Shower."


	32. Chapter 31: Tying the Knot

_**Hi to all of my readers. Chapter 32 will be the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I am not sure. If you want to see one, let me know and I will try and get it out for you. Thank you for all of the** **reviews** **and following. 3**_

Chapter 31: Tying the Knot

 **APOV**

These past few weeks have flown by. After Vegas it seemed as if everything went into overdrive. We had cake testings, dress fittings, flowers to select, musicians to listen to, and all of the security we need for today. My wedding day.

I sit in the spare bedroom at Bellevue at the vanity. I look in the mirror and can barely recognize myself. I look so… grown up. If you would have told me I'd be here a year ago I would have laughed in your face. Life is strange that way. Ray has been here for a couple of days and stayed with us at Escala. I'm glad we had some time together since I didn't get to spend much time in Vegas. He looks so handsome in his tux. I've never seen him this dressed up. "Dad, you look like you could be James Bond." Ray smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek careful not to mess up my make up.

"Annie, you look so beautiful. It seems like just yesterday I was pushing you on the swings at the park and here you are about to get married." Ray clears his throat to hide his voice breaking up.

"You'll always be my Daddy." He gives me a gentle hug as if I'm a fragile piece of glass.

"You ready, Honey? I think Christian is barely holding it together with his excitement." I take Ray's arm and we head to the tent where the ceremony is taking place. We have the perfect day for this; not too hot or cold, a gentle breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. It's definitely a rarity in Seattle.

It's time. The music starts and we begin our walk down the aisle to "A Thousand Years." I see Christian, his beauty leaving me breathless. His hair has his usual just fucked look and his Armani tux fits him perfectly. He should be on a cover of a magazine but he's not. He's here waiting to marry me. _Me_!

Ray looks at me as we get to the front. Christian takes a large exhalation to try and calm his nerves. My dad places my hand in Christian's and kisses on the cheek whispering, "you'll be a wonderful wife" in my ear.

The pastor smiles us, "Today, as we join Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan-Grey in marriage, we celebrate them as they begin a new life together. Knowing this new branch of the family tree will be strengthened and enriched by the love, traditions, and knowledge of their loved ones whether they be family or friends.

Will you Raymond Steele bless Ana and Christian in their marriage? Will you celebrate with them in their times of joy, and bolster them and their marriage in times of hardship? "

Ray looks at me and then Christian and smiles. With his voice steady and sure he says, "Absolutely." Everyone laughs as they expected him to say 'I do.' or something equally as formal.

The pastor then looks to our wedding party: Kate as my Maid of Honor; Mia my bridesmaid; Elliot as Best Man; and Jose as a groomsman.

Will you Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Jose bless Ana and Christian in their marriage? Will you celebrate with them in their times of joy, and bolster them and their marriage in times of hardship?"

I'm unison they reply, "We will." They practiced saying it at the same time last night for about a half hour.

This is the point in the ceremony where I am glad we hired a videographer because I don't think I heard a thing until the pastor said, "You may now kiss the bride." Christian sweeps me up into a dip and gives me the sweetest kiss.

As everyone cheers we hear "I Do" by Colbie Caillat play letting us know the ceremony is over. _We are Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!_ As we hold hands walking back down the aisle I see my mom and Grace both with tears in their eyes.

 **CPOV**

I can't count how many times I've dreamt of Anastasia in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to me. Today did not compare. I don't think a word to describe her beauty has ever been uttered because she was so far above and beyond what anyone would know as beautiful. And now, she's my wife. She truly is my _forever_.

If I had it my way we would skip the reception altogether but I know we can't do that. However, after the cake and the dances are through we are out of here headed to our honeymoon. Ana still has no idea where we are going. It was a difficult secret to keep but I managed it. The only two things I was 'in charge of' for the wedding was the honeymoon and the song for our first dance. I'm not sure if there is a song that can adequately express how much I love her right this moment. But I am going to try.

We walk together hand-in-hand receiving guests and welcoming them. After this we have a few pictures. Jose is taking most of our wedding pictures but since he is in some of them we have another photographer - a photographer friend of Jose's. I've been through countless photo sessions all of them more painful than the next. But today, today is different. I want proof of how radiant my wife looks today - the smile on her face and the love in her eyes.

She kept her dress a secret from me reciting tradition. I was a little hesitant to see what she had chosen but knowing my Ana she would look angelic in anything. Her dress was off-white silk with an overlay of handmade silk flown in from Calais, France. Her sleeves, made of silk, sat off her shoulders allowing them to be exposed. She had a small chapel-length train that added drama but didn't overwhelm her small frame.

We walk into the reception after our photos and I'm glad we decided to have both the ceremony and reception at one place. I'm not good at this stuff but even I know this looks amazing. Each of the tables has a fresh centerpiece of lisianthus, stephanotis, white jasmine, champagne roses, and magnolias. There are small lights strung above the tables, much like what you would see at a Venetian cafe. It's just how Ana described what she wanted - simple yet refined.

The cocktail hour with hors d'oeuvres just wrapped up and everyone is taking their seats. We decided to not have a head table allowing our friends and family to sit together. Ana and I are seated at a small table with just the two of us.

Carrick stands and taps a knife against his champagne flute. "On behalf of my wife and myself, we would like welcome you and thank you for coming. We are glad you are here to celebrate with us. As soon as Grace and I met Ana we knew she was special. She was also the first girl Christian had to chase. Ana, since the moment we met you, you were family. Now I would like to welcome you officially to the Grey family."

 **APOV**

Carrick's speech alone has me in tears. I don't know how I'm going to get through all of this with my make-up intact. Next it's Elliot's turn with his best man's speech. "Christian, I always thought you were the most stubborn person I have ever met. That is until I met little Pipsqueak over here. And all I can say is that it's about time someone stood up to you and gave you a taste of your own medicine. Also I'd like to add that I really was the winner of the great monopoly marathon of 2000. And you cheated."

Everyone laughs at Elliot's speech and I'm glad he had humor in it. I don't know how I will get through Kate's speech.

Kate stands up with Jose next to her."Ana, since we can't decide who is your best friend I decided I would share my speech with Jose. You are my best friend. The person I go to when happy and sad. You understand me and laugh at the same things I do. I know for sure that I would not have survived college without you. Especially because you are the one who cooked and cleaned. Now that you're married I guess I'm going to have to learn how to hire a housekeeper and chef. I'm glad you are happy and I'm excited that now we can go on double dates together. But I have a warning… Christian, if you ever hurt Ana, I will be the one you have to answer to."

Everyone laughs but I have a feeling she's serious. Next, Jose gets up. "Annie, ever since we were outcasts sitting next to each other in class you were there for me. You have been the sister I never had. You are my rock through everything, even when I was in that phase where I wore a black turtleneck sweater every day. Or that time you took the blame for me when I spilled paint all over my parents' carpet. You have been there for me through everything and I'm glad I can be here for you. And I always will. Christian, you are the one man who truly captured her heart so by that I know you must be pretty special. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

Suddenly Ray stands up. I didn't know he was giving a speech. I might as well just take my makeup off now. He stands up and clears throat. "Annie, my girl, I still see you as the little five year old girl in pigtails trying to ride a bike. But here you are, beautiful and a married woman. I know I am just your father by name but I am so glad that I got to raise you and watch you grow. You make me so proud. It's been just you and I for so long that I'm not sure I know how to give you up. But when Christian called me to ask for my permission to propose, I realized I better learn quick. I knew everything would be OK when he told me you are his forever. I hope you both live a long and happy life together, and one day make me a grandpa. Remember to always talk to each other and respect each other. Life is hard. Sometimes you may feel like throwing in the towel. But I promise one day when you are at _your_ daughter's wedding you'll know what I mean. You'll always be my little Annie." I can't help it. I get up and give Ray the biggest hug. And I whisper in his ear, "Thank you for everything. I love you."

After everyone eats and I can compose myself we have our first dance. Christian picked the song as a surprise. But when I hear the first notes of the song and recognize it the tears once again flow. As we are dancing Christian wipes the tears from my cheek and sings the words to the song in my ear as he eases us into a flawless Viennese waltz. He really is good dancer.

 _Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

At the end of the song he looks me in my eyes, "I love you with all that I am and all that I have, Anastasia."

I go and get something to drink to give myself a little reprieve. I didn't realize how emotional today would be. After my drink, Christian has his dance with Grace to Kenny Rogers' "Through the Years." I don't think there is a dry eye in here. It was touching to see Christian hold her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

I'm actually nervous for my dance with Ray. He normally is so taciturn. I've picked Springsteen's "When You Need Me." He dances with me just as he did in our living room all those years ago. We quietly share stories with each other making us laugh. I owe him so much. He was there whenever I needed him when he didn't have to be. I can never express how grateful I am to him.

After the dances, the band begins to play and I am swept up in dances with first Jose, then Carrick, Elliot, Taylor, and Ethan. While Christian dances with Mia, Kate, my mom, and Gail, which was very sweet. Then Christian can't stand it anymore and steals me for a couple of songs. I don't think I have ever smiled so much.

After some dancing we decide to cut the cake. The cake is simply decorated with our initials on top. I made Christian promise me he wouldn't smash the cake. I don't like all this attention so I was hoping we could get away without doing this part. We pose for pictures with the cake and then cut ourselves a small piece which we feed to each other. Christian laughs when I cut another piece for myself. "What? I'm hungry and this cake is really good." I think my favorite part of the wedding planning was the cake tasting - we must have tried twenty flavors but settled on hazelnut praline cake with a chocolate espresso filling.

We make our way around to speak with all of our guests. I still can't believe this is real. This has been such a whirlwind. Just then Christian looks at me.

"Baby, it's time to go. We have a flight to catch." He still won't tell me what he planned. We say our goodbyes and hop into the SUV. We decided against a limo to not draw attention. Some of the paps started to suspect our wedding was soon. Luckily our security was enough to keep everything bay.


	33. Chapter 32: Forever

Chapter 32: Forever

 **CPOV**

I help Anastasia into the jet, which is a feat on itself because she's wearing her wedding gown. But I wanted to be the one to take it off. It's like I'll be unwrapping the best present in the world. Taylor and Sawyer load the luggage and perform last minute security checks. I've asked both of them on for the first two weeks and have extra security available needed. For the third week we'll have Sawyer only on call if needed.

As Ana gets herself situated in her seat, I check my phone and see I have a text from Welch. I wasn't expecting anything.

 ***Ms. Lincoln was arrested today on felony charges of attempted murder in the 1st degree, conspiracy, tax evasion, grand larceny, and extortion. Ms. Williams was arrested on charges of conspiracy to commit a crime, aiding and abetting a crime, failure to report a crime under federal law, and attempted murder in the 3rd degree. The hangar employee has turned state's witness for a reduced sentence. No bail has been set as both are seen as flight risks.***

I smile at this news and turn my phone off ready to start my life with Anastasia.

The pilot, Captain Green, greets us with congratulations and introduces us to his co-pilot, Harrison. We sit down in our seats and prepare for take off. The attendant brings us two glasses of champagne. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I'm Evelyn and I'll be your attendant for the flight. As soon as we're able I will prepare your dinner. The flight should last just over nine hours so your bedroom is prepared should you wish to use it."

I smile at Ana and wink at her. We'll definitely need to use the bedroom.

Ana is smiling me, "So, not only do you have your own jet, it has a bedroom _and_ staff?" I shrug at her trying to look contrite.

"Mr. Grey, are you going to tell me where we are going now? All I know is it will take nine hours to fly there." I know this has been eating away at her. I reach over to her and kiss her lips. Then I give her an envelope with the itinerary.

She opens it and begins to read.

 _ **Grey Honeymoon Itinerary**_

 _Day 1 - Arrival_

 _Land at Heathrow airport_

 _Private car to Southampton_

 _Check into hotel: Ennio's Boutique Hotel_

 _In-room dinner_

 _Day 2 - Touring_

 _Stonehenge, Bath Abbey, Farleigh Castle,_

 _Wardour Castle, & Sydney Gardens_

 _Day 3 - Touring_

 _Jane Austen House Museum & Hardy's Cottage_

 _Day 4 - Travel to London_

 _Check into Hotel 41's Conservatory Suite_

 _Day 5 - Touring_

 _London Landmarks and West End Theatre_

 _Day 6 - Touring_

 _London, High Tea & Ceremony of the Keys_

 _Day 7 - Touring_

 _Bronte Parsonage_

 _Day 8 - Eurostar to Paris_

 _Check into Peninsula Paris Hotel, Peninsula Suite_

 _Day 9 - Touring_

 _Montmartre & The Eiffel Tower_

 _Day 10 - Touring_

 _Champs Élysées, Musée d'Orsay, & Louvre museum_

 _Day 11 - Touring_

 _Musée Rodin, Palais-Royal Gardens, & Luxembourg Gardens_

 _Day 12 - Touring_

 _Cathédrale de Notre-Dame, Marché aux Puces, & the Marais_

 _Day 13 - Touring_

 _Versailles & 'Diner de Célébration'_

 _Day 14 - Travel from Paris to Santorini_

 _Check into Verma Resort_

 _Day 15 - Travel from Santorini to Cyclades, Greece_

 _Check into Private Island Resort_

 _Days 16 - 20_

 _Private Island Resort, Cyclades, Greece_

 _Day 21_ _\- Return Home_

Ana looks up at me, her eyes alight with excitement. "We're going to London?" The wonder in her voice reminds me that of a child when he first hears he's going to Disney World.

"That's the first stop. Do you like the plan?" I've traveled all over so I want to see these through Ana's eyes.

"Like it? I _love_ it! This is the most amazing honeymoon ever!" She's now jumping up and down in her seat.

"After we've eaten I plan on taking you back into that bedroom and not come out until the wheels touch down at Heathrow."

Evelyn comes back with our dinner. "Chilean sea bass with a garlic and herb risotto and sauteed squash. If you need anything else, please let me know. Enjoy." She places our plates down and gives us more champagne.

We hold up the champagne flutes and I toast, "To us, Ana. To our marriage, our future, and our forever."

Ana gives me her shy smile. " _Forever_. I love the sound of that."

 **THE END**


End file.
